Sequel: Who Are You?
by sush123
Summary: The Sequel to The Source. Bloom's living in misery trying to keep her secret from her friends, her parents and the man that she loves. All she wants is for Baltor to die so they can remember her again but they can't...THE REAL CHAPTER 19 HAS BEEN REPLACE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel: Who are you?**

**Chapter 1- Living in Misery**

Time had re-wind to their first day of the Winx's senior year (minus Bloom). They were fine without Bloom but they always argue and were upset most of the time. They were all somehow kinda down especially Sky. His arranged marriage with Diaspro had been called off a long time ago. No one could figure out what made them so. Both the headmasters of Alfea and Red Fountain had no clue but never gave up and sent them on missions so they wouldn't get distracted.

**Bloom's POV**

I opened my eyes to see it was another dreary, cold, rainy day. It was another day to work part-time at the Music Fruity Bar. Another day to go to college. It was just another day without her parents...friends...Sky...

I looked behind my shoulder to see my room filled with paintings of all of us together. Some were laughing, some with sadness, some with couples, some with friends, and some with...being together...

Kiko was pulling my light blue trousers lightly and I picked him up. I stroked his ear as he began to drift into a deep sleep. It had to be a millionth time since I looked at my blue, heart-shaped locket. I knew something big was coming but what is it? I just hope they defeat Baltor.

I don't care if they don't remember me. All I want is to laugh with my friends, hug my parents and just kiss Sky one more time. I leaned on the wall looking at my album like my everyday basis. My alarm went off which made me jump. Time for class...

**Stella's POV**

There is something missing. I just don't know what it is. That's it!

"A final touch of lip gloss!" I exclaimed putting or forcing Musa to put it on.

"Ewww!" she yelped "get that thing away from me!"

"Suit yourself! You don't want to look great on our group date than fine." I say tripping over one of my skirts. I grabbed the end of the mantle which had a mini statue of a dragon. "phew...uh oh" as the dragon tilted downwards and a staircase was made in the middle of the living room.

"Stella?" asked Flora.

"Get the others! I'm going down there."

The only thing I heard from Flora as I head downstairs was a squeak. Well a girls got to do what a girls got to do I thought as I pushed a dusty wooden. It didn't budge at all. I heard a sneeze from behind me.

"Sorry." Layla sniffed as the dust began to disappear.

"It won't open girls,"

"There's something on there!" Flora dusted to reveal some writing "it says only the ones who own this room can open it but together!"

"Well who owns this room?" I asked not so sure about this room. "Let's try to open it together. The owners are probably dead." Musa suggested. "No." Tecna declared "If the door didn't open when Stella did it, which must mean that the owners are still alive but I still think its worth to open it."

All of the girls pushed the door together and a bright light shined as the door opened. We all gasped to see the room. It was like a hang out place but just for us! There were six hang outs with all of our names and in the middle was like a technology gear that I probably wouldn't understand. I walked to my hang out with my name on both pillars. It had a comfy, soft, velvety sofa with fluffy orange pillows that I jumped on. There was a make-up desk and 13 closets full of shoes, accessories, tops, jeans, skirts, tights, leggings and anything you could imagine! It's my dream home!

"Who's Bloom?" Musa asked as she walked over to the name Bloom.

"Beats me." Layla shrugged.

"Does that name ring a bell?" Tecna asked typing the name Bloom into her PDA. "It says... nothing, completely nada. Zero..."

"We get the picture Tec but if she's part of this place, there must be some info about her."

"Unless she's been wiped out of our lives." shrieked Flora.

There was silence for 10 seconds.

"Nah!" the girls and I laughed although something caught my eye. It was a picture of a red-head with Sky's arms around her. Back up. Sky? I walked over to the picture and picked it up.

"What is it sweetie?" Flora uttered whilst glancing at the photo.

"It's a picture of Sky and this "girl" with his arms round her and this girl, for all we know, could be this "Bloom" girl." I mentioned. This girl looks SO familiar and I feel like I know her. She feels like my...my...best friend... but that can't be possible, coz I don't know her. I shrug the feeling of and showed the girls the picture.

"There's such a positive energy between her and us you know, are you sure we don't know her?" Tecna questioned.

"I doubt we do but...she seems like family not like blood but you know like us girls together" Musa stated.

"Maybe we should ask Sky. He IS in the picture with her so he MUST know who she is" Tecna replied.

"Great idea, so how do we get there?" Layla remarked.

"One Stella Express to Red Fountain!" I shouted as we disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**Red Fountain**

**Sky's POV**

Hmmm... Something missing...I feel so depressed lately but I don't know why...not so depressed... ALOT depressed. It happened since I broken up with Diaspro but I don't even love her, so I should be...HAPPY? But everybody else isn't happy so, I should be sad. Grrr, this is not working.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon saying grr? Not him at all, wassup bro?" Brandon came in pointing out the obvious.

"I dunno bruv, I just feel EXTREMELY down I guess" I croaked silently.

"Yeah so is everybody but you're like the downest."

"Err not to seem rude or anything but downest isn't a word." Timmy piped in.

All of a sudden the girls fell on the ground on top of each other. The guys helped them up as Stella shoved the picture into my face.

"Oww!" I moaned.

"Explain?" she ordered.

"Who is she?" I asked. "You don't know?" she looked at the girls. "He doesn't know." "What don't I know?" Now I'm confused. I looked at Timmy, he was examining the photo. "Gimme that." I said as I snatched the photo out of his hands. Whoa, she looks so...so...

"Sky darling close your mouth." Stella giggled.

"You'll catch flies." Layla told me in a posh voice as she closed my mouth.

"Thanks." I stuttered. Her blue, cyan eyes look so amazing, her long red hair blowing with the wind and she looks so beautiful and familiar. Who is she? Wait why am I asking this to myself? "Who is she?" not taking my eyes of her.

"We were hoping that you knew."

"Why would I know her Musa?"

"Because she has her arm around YOU." She pointed out.

"That's right." I said it slowly "she does..."

"Does...?" Tecna whispered...

"Look familiar but... I haven't seen her in real life I guess..." I mumbled.

"Dude, is it just me or does she have like the most hot-" Riven rambled on but stopped when everybody looked at him.

"Ermm honey..." Musa glanced down to the floor.

"Yes sweetheart" Riven looking up to Musa.

Musa slapped Riven's face and said "You deserved that right?"

"Soz babes, I still love you, here *kissing her*, this make you feel better?"

"Perfect!" Musa muttered.

"Let me get this straight, us girls don't know her, you guys don't know her, Sky doesn't know her somehow but she knows...US? *Pointing to everyone* confusing or what!" Layla announced.

"I wanna meet her" I mumbled.

"You what!" Flora exclaimed and slamming her hand down the table.

"Gosh honey I've never seen you this mad, you jealous of the girl or something?" Helia replied whilst holding her hand.

"Tec, should we do some research about her?" Timmy asked Tecna.

"No, we've done that already" Tecna replied back.

"This girl looks really powerful and like the most powerful magical being ever, I wanna be with her so badly" I whispered.

"But that isn't possible, maybe we should check Mrs F if she has ANY clue who she is" Nabu mentioned.

"You called?" Mrs Faragonda poofed into the room.

"Whoa, how did you know!" Brandon stumbled onto the floor.

"Miss, we saw this picture of a girl called 'Bloom' and Sky and he has his arms around her and it looks like they used to date although Sky said he has no idea who she is and then we found this secret passage way and-" Stella rambled until Mrs Faragonda cleared her throat.

"May I see the picture?"

"Yeah, uh sure." I mumbled as I gave her the picture but as she touched the picture, the picture gave me a vibe which made me fall.

"Bro you ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Saladin?" she called out. "Yes?" he called as he walked into the room. "Is this who I think it is?" pointing to the picture. "Holy cr*p! It's her! But how?" "She's dead!" Mrs F stated. "That's nice for her." Stella scoffed. "So who is she?" "She's...she's..."

"Well I hope the end of the sentence is good." Riven said sarcastically.

"She's Bloom."

"We already know that. Keep up old man." Nabu complained.

Saladin gave him a strict glare.

"Don't worry grandad, he's just kidding!" Helia joked looking at Nabu "say something?"

"What I meant is that...err..."

"Don't worry. What we lose, we gain knowledge." Saladin replied.

"She is the Princess of Sparx. I know that's a dead planet but she has to be somewhere on Earth because her sister Daphne sent her there." Mrs F added.

"So should we go and find her?"

**Bloom's POV**

God History's agony! At least it's my shift. Look Roxy's there. I gave her a wave as he gave me a drink.

"History?" she asked.

"Agony!" I yelled as he laughed.

"By the way you're like on like 5."

"Shoot!" I say as I turned around to see somebody that I thought I wouldn't see. "Rox, who are they?" trying not to stare.

"Don't know but dad says their rich so we need to make sure we give them a good impression." I snorted and then muttered "Their rich alright but not in this world." I went up on stage and grabbed my guitar. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Hey guys! I made a new song called Fly! Hope you guys like it!" I hope you guys like it...

Fly  
Open your eyes and spread your wings  
This is your reality  
We live in a magical and wonderful world  
Dream  
Everyone has a secret dream  
One day you'll wake up and see  
You've become a beautiful and powerful  
fairy.

It's not easy to be special  
To believe in what they cannot see  
Full of talent you've got that something that  
will take you far  
One day you'll reach out to the sky and  
touch the stars  
Just believe in yourself and  
in the magic within

Musa: Wow she's good.

Stella: It's like she's singing about magic.

Tecna: Come to think of it, why would she sing about magic?

Fly  
Open your eyes and spread your wings  
This is your reality  
We live in a magical and wonderful world  
Dream  
Everyone has a secret dream  
One day you'll wake up and see  
You've become a beautiful and powerful  
fairy.

Life's a journey, a rollercoaster  
Keep the faith and fight for what you want  
Improve your powers, learn to be stronger  
You're not alone  
One day you'll reach out for my hand and  
I'll be there  
Just believe in youself and  
in the magic within

Oh fairy...

I looked at them. It's like they knew I was singing about them that's when I saw the pixies. Lockett! She actually flew next to me and she made me laugh. I've blown my cover now!

This is all about being friends  
All for one and one for all  
We believe in what we are  
we'll never give up  
Smile  
You have the power to be free  
Use a little fantasy  
let your heart bloom like a flower  
You will always win

Will always dream and win  
all you gotta do is fly...

They smiled and actually danced with the crowd. When I mean they, I meant everyone except Riven.

Fly  
Open your eyes and spread your wings  
This is your reality  
We live in a magical and wonderful world  
Dream  
Everyone has a secret dream  
One day you'll wake up and see  
You've become a beautiful and powerful  
fairy.

Uh oh. My locket started to glow bright blue and it glowed which made everybody in the Music Fruity Bar to sleep except them.

"Oh my god! What happened to them?" I asked trying to not blow my cover even more.

"Drop the act sister!" Layla busted.

"What act?"

"You know!" she pointed at me. "What do I know?" I say trying to trick her. "Stop lying!" "Well... I'm not lying. Who are you people?" Layla exclaimed "Hah! If the liar says that their lying that means their lying!" I smiled at said "Liar say what?" "What?"

Me and Musa laughed and we fist punched each other. She stopped and stared at me.

"Do I know you?"

"Do I know you?" I copied.

"No, not really."

"Ok so I think I should go and you should fix whatever you done here." Pointing to the people sleeping. "We didn't do it. You did." Tecna pointed at me. "I hate it when you're right!" I cursed myself. "What do you mean? I don't even know you."

I took a step back. "That's right, you don't...oww!" I turned around to see Lockett. "Sorry Lockett!" I covered my mouth. D*mn it Bloom! D*mn it!

"You know me?" she asked looking shy.

"You are my bonded pixie."

"Have you tried to use conditioner?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Stella. You've told me a hundred times." ARGGHH! "SH*T!

"You can see pixies!" Timmy shouted.

"You know my name?" Stella babbled.

"Who are you?"

"I haven't heard your voices for ages. A year actually." I gave up "You guys honestly don't remember me?" They all shook their head and I began to cry. "I can't tell you guys yet!" I stood up and shoved something in both Stella's and Sky's hand before I ran.

**I really wanted to write this Sequel! So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Plz review! It's my FIRST Sequel!**

**Sush**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Can't tell them**

Bloom left the girls and guys confused with the things in Sky's and Stella's hand. Stella slowly unwrapped her fingers to see a photo. It was a photo of the boys, the girls and her. She showed the picture to the rest trying to remember when that was taken. Who is she? She thought trying to fit the pieces together. Sky took a light blue heart-shape locket out of his hand. He looked confused because this locket was suppose to be for the person that he loved. How did she get it?

Amore gasped as she saw the locket and picture.

"What is it Amore?" Stella asked "do you know her?"

"Of course, I remember." She smiled. The others looked even more confused. "We have to find her." Flying in the direction Bloom ran in. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Flora shouted as she revived everyone at the Music Fruity Bar.

**B Bloom B**

Bloom was in a complicated situation. She's seen her friends and Sky but she couldn't let them know the secret until Baltor's gone. To be honest, she doesn't want to see Sky. She still hasn't got the fact that he would choose Diaspro over her. Deal or no deal. She burst into her room stuffing anything in her suitcase. Kiko looked at Bloom like she was mad or something. Bloom let out a long sigh before sitting on the bed. Suddenly the TV switched on, she turn to see that she was sitting on the remote. She was about to switch it off when she saw what was on TV.

**TV**

It was the time when the guys broke their hearts and they were in their common room in their pyjamas. Tecna must have taped it Bloom thought. They were all in their own little world. Then it changed into something else. It was the Christmas Carol.

Musa: I'm just here to see if they got talent.

Tecna: Come on, let's give them a chance.

**Riven**

Well you done done me  
and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill  
but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

**Brandon**  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me  
but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
to win some or learn some

**Everyone**  
But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

**Helia**  
Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find love love love love

**Timmy**  
Listen to the music of the moment  
people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right  
to be loved love loved love loved

**Everyone**  
So I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

**Nabu**  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

**Riven**  
Scooch on closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

**Sky**  
I've been spending way too long  
checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards  
just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed

**Riven**  
I guess what I'm be saying is  
there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and  
just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

**Helia and Timmy**

But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

**Riven and Nabu**  
Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find the sky is yours

**Sky and Brandon**  
Please don't, please don't,  
please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, oh this is our fate, I'm yours

The crowd couldn't resist them and gave a standing ovation with huge roars and whistles.

A random girl: I LOVE YOU RIVEN!

Musa: *Clenching her fist* urggh god how lame! And I can't believe he never told me!

Flora: Told you what sweetie?

Musa: HE HAD TALENT!

Bloom: I never knew Sky played the guitar.

Flora: Yeah I mean Helia never told me about him and his keyboard.

Stella: Nuh-uh. Brandon was better than all of your ex's! He can play the drums in style... Just what I want...

Tecna: You don't have him now. They have other people such as the "Beta B*tches".

Layla: I know right! Wow, I'm actually quite shocked that Nabu could play the guitar too!

Tecna: Not as much as me! Timmy is like superb in the bass guitar!

Bloom: Tell me about it. Sky with electric guitar=hot!

Stella: Ex's coming this way.

Flora: Can't we call them friends instead of ex's?

Stella: Ok. Our ex friends are coming this way.

Musa: Quick say something funny.

Layla: *casually* and that's how you get over your ex.

Flora: *hissed* friends!

Layla: *casually* that's how you get over your friends.

Nabu: Why would you want to get over your friends?

Layla: Just because. Stella.

Stella: Well ermm you guys were great up there. *nodding towards the stage*

Sky: Thanks.

Brandon: What do you guys think of it?

Tecna: Well whoever you guys were dedicating it to, I think they really like it.

Timmy: You think so?

Tecna: I know so.

Helia: Girls we want to give you something. *digging into his pocket*

Mrs F: Next up we have the Winter Winx!

Flora: That's our cue.

Musa: Sorry. Can we continue this later?

Riven: Sure.

The room went pitch black and everyone started panicking but then the music started. The spotlight hit Bloom who appeared next to Diaspro. Diaspro scowled but Bloom just smirked.

**Bloom**

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

**The spotlight hit Musa who was on one of the stage stairs**  
Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)

**Stella appeared on stage in a puff of smoke**  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

**Bloom, Stella and Musa started singing and dancing on stage**  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away

Suddenly, the windows burst into broken pieces on the floor and the lights turned on. All the Winx appeared on stage and the audience murmured in terror.

Tecna: What's going on?

Stella: I don't know! But I can definitely tell you it's not a good thing!

**TV**

Bloom had been sitting on the floor with Kiko in her arms. She missed them so much and she couldn't even tell them who she is. She switched the TV off only to hear Stella whispering loudly. Bloom giggled quietly and pretended that her friends couldn't hear her. She continued packing.

"Why were we on that TV?" Tecna asked thinking of an answer. "Why did you guys say our ex's are coming this way?" Brandon sounded alerted.

Meanwhile Stella was in her own little world and wondered about what she just saw. There was something about her that she liked but what? She didn't realise it but Bloom was looking at her.

"Do you need anything?" Bloom demanded as Stella jumped.

"Umm...I was just...umm..."

"Wondering why you were on that tape?" she finished for Stella.

"Kinda...sorta..."

"Well since the rest of them are fighting I don't see why you wouldn't wonder."

"Who are you?" Bloom hesitated as she continued packing. "Why are you packing?" Bloom ignored that question. "Where are you going?" She ignored that question too. "Why are you ignoring me?" Bloom sighed. "It's complicated ok."

All of a sudden a blue portal opened and Mike and Jake came out. Bloom was gob smacked. What are they doing here?

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Hey m-!" he was cut by Bloom covering his mouth. "They don't remember except for me!"

"MIKE! JAKE!" Amore shouted from the bushed and flew over to them. Bloom slapped her forehead. This could not be happening.

"Hey Amore. How's my favourite pixie?" Jake asked as she flew in front of him. "You remember?" "Of course I remember. Why wouldn't I remember this?" holding up the light blue heart-shaped locket.

"Who are they?" Stella asked flirting with the two boys. Bloom, Mike, Jake and Amore gagged. "Sick!" Bloom cried.

"What's so funny?"

"If you only knew Stel. If you only knew." Was the only thing Bloom could say.

"JAKE! MIKE!" this time Locket screamed and hugged Mike's finger.

"Now you remember?" Mike guessed.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We're like disappearing again because you did stuff from the last battle." She gulped as she continued to pack. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do. You two go back to your parents while I follow them back to Magix and we'll figure out a plan from there." Bloom ordered.

"One problem," Jake interrupted "we have no parents."

"Nephew say what?"

"Nephew?" Stella looked bewildered.

"What do you mean no parents?"

"Look around you. No parents no kids." Mike pointed out.

"Cheese and biscuits! Alright your coming with me mister."

**Thanx for all the reviews! I really hope you like the sequel better! Plz R+R!**

**Sush**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Nice to see you**

Bloom was now in a more complicated situation. Her friends and Sky doesn't remember and are now stalking her. Only the two pixies remember out of all of them and her son and godchild says that they have no PARENTS! She's all messed up.

Stella brought everyone to Mrs Faragonda's office. Mrs F and Saladin were talking when they appeared. Mrs F immeadiately hugged Bloom. Bloom gave her a smile and gestured to Mike and Jake.

"You mean they are?" Mrs F started.

"Yep." Bloom plainly said as she dropped her suitcase. She slumped in the nearest chair as the girls and specialists looked completely confused.

"Again, who are you?" Stella repeated.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Riven smirked.

"Should I?" Bloom looked at Mrs F who just replied with her it's your choice look. "Well..."

"Watch where you land!" Aqua complained when she landed on the floor with the rest on her back. "Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe next time, I'll sit on your face!" Lawrence remarked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom exploded as she shot up quickly.

"Okay who are they?" Sky pointed at them. "Offensive!" Melissa cried. "Let it go, he doesn't know. Now all of you outside. I want a word." Bloom ordered.

"Can't I stay here instead? I'm jet legged and I really want a massage." Hilary whined.

"Out!"

**Outside...**

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Would you believe us if we said that we're gonna disappear again?" Crystal answered while wincing her eyes. Bloom slapped her forehead as she walked in Mrs Faragonda's office with a fake smile on her face.

"Well?" Sky repeated.

"They are my cousins."

"Cousins?" Musa stated.

"Yep, my cousins."

"All of them?" Flora questioned.

"Yep, every single one of them..." letting out a small nervous laugh.

"Oh my god! This is agony!" Saffron wailed as she took out her compact and threw the powder on the girls and specialists. They all started coughing and collapsed on the floor. "Finally!"

"Thank you."

"I see you're having a tough time Bloom but you can't keep running away from you're secret especially from the people that you care about." Mrs F gestured to her friends on the floor.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Should I stay in my room?" she hoped that Flora didn't replace her space with her plants.

"Yes and as for the rest of you, you can stay at the..."

"No, it's fine. I know where they can stay. Come on guys and on the way explain to me about the powder stuff."

Saffron stood in gratitude at what she just did and walked next to Bloom. "Well, it's nothing like mom's help! She told me that if our powers get stripped or anything, we should use these to knock them out."

"Except us guys use our swords not some make-up gadgets." Rory added with huge death glares coming from the girls and Bloom.

Once they got to the common room, Bloom pulled on the dragon statue on the fireplace as a staircase began to appear with the kids walking downstairs. They got to the door and she groaned.

"I can't access the door without the girls!"

"Leave it to us girls." Angela said as the girls and her touched the door and it clicked open. "How did you do that?"

"We're the next owners for this room silly!" Kristen exclaimed as she rushed to Musa's spot with all the guitars and other instrument. "WOW! Which one should I play with first?"

"They're her kids, what do you expect?" Bloom chuckled to herself as she walked over to her hang out. She clicked her fingers and her place lit up. "Just the way it is." She smiled as she sat down on her light blue beanbag chair. "Oh, I forgot my stuff, be back in a mo." Rushing out of the room.

She was on her way to Mrs Faragonda's office with several stares coming from some other students. Bloom just rolled her eyes and knocked on Mrs F's door to see the specialists, the Winx and somebody that she thought she would never see again staring at her.

"BLOOM!" both Miriam and Oritel shouted as they hugged her. "You're safe! Thank goodness!" Miriam whispered in her ear.

"You guys remember?"

"Of course we do!"

"You see Bloom when you disappeared without a trace, it wiped out everyone that knew you lost their memory about you except you're parents, Saladin and me." Mrs F explained.

"You mean, I could've re-started my life by staying with my parents?"

"Yes but you didn't know which is fine by us." Oritel said in a calm voice.

"This is great!"

"But we still want an explanation." Musa butted in.

"Right an explanation, well you see all I can tell you is that I was a close friend of you guys and I wiped your memory about me because I was putting you guys in danger. Meaning you guys were gonna die because of me and umm...right now I'm here waiting until a certain someone dies so ba bye!" she blurted out quickly and made a quick getaway but got stopped by somebody she hated with all her guts.

"Excuse me, move out of my way peasant!"

"No way Diaspro." Bloom answered bitterly.

"Excuse you?"

Stella rushed next to Bloom and shot a death glare at Diaspro. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you blondie."

"Speak for yourself b*tch!"

"Good one." Bloom smirked as she fist punched Stella.

"Whatever, I'm only here to tell Mrs F that Beta Academy's holding a singing competition for all for schools. This doesn't concern you pop less divas."

"Oh, I could take you on without a sitch." Bloom answered back like a machine gun.

"See you if you actually make it in the auditions. Probably not. See ya wouldn't wanna be ya." Walking off with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you crazy?" Musa shouted as she shaked Bloom harshly until Flora stopped her. "You can't compete against her!"

"Of course I can. With your help of course."

"Obviously you need my help too!" Stella exclaimed. "This means!" there were stars on her eyes.

"No, don't say it!" Layla winced

"SHOPPING!"

"NO!" the girls screamed.

"Good luck!" Riven snorted as he dashed out of the room.

"You're gonna need it!" Nabu said as he followed Riven with the rest of the boys following him.

"Great!" Musa sighed in sarcasm.

"LET'S GO!" pulling the girls.

**After shopping with Stella...**

"Stella, are all of these clothes necessary?" Flora asked in concern to carry about a dozen bags in each hand.

"Yes! It's important that we look great in the competition thingy."

"Well we should practice if we wanna show Diaspro what we got." Musa added in excitement.

"I pick the drums!" Layla shouted as they got into Alfea's hall full of instruments.

"Dabs on the guitar!" Tecna yelled.

"I obviously should play the electric guitar!" Stella told the girls proudly as she played a couple of tunes on the electric guitar.

"I'll play bass!" yipped Flora.

"I think Musa and Bloom should be the singers because one Musa is great and two because Bloom challenged Diaspro."

"Well let's see what you got Bloom." Musa demanded with an unimpressed face.

"Okay. Just play something."

But just before the girls could play something, Flora's phone started ringing.

"Sorry girls" Flora apologised as she took out her phone. "Oh, it's Helia."

"I thought you had a date with him this afternoon" Tecna said.

"I do" Flora answered as she answered it. "Hello? Hi Helia sweetie, what's up?"

"Helia what's wrong? You sound so serious."

As soon as Flora said that, the girls all looked at each other with grim faces.

"No sweetie, I will not meet you when I know there is something bothering you."

"No Helia, we will talk about this on the phone."

"Helia, please just tell me what's wrong. You don't sound happy, and I will not go on a date when I know that you are sad and not enjoying yourself. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"No, but, I know we are spending a lot of time together, but..."

"This is not fair Helia. That is not a good enough reason, you are just making things up to make yourself feel better."

"Oh, you're uncle said so, I don't believe that Helia."

"I can't believe what you're saying, and over the phone" Flora yelled with tears in her eyes.

The girls knew what was happening; Helia was breaking up with Flora.

"So now you're blaming me that you're doing this over the phone"

"No, I don't want to hear it Helia, you said this afternoon that there was nothing in this world that could keep us apart. I thought you were different Helia, but, I guess I was wrong" and with that Flora hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face.

The girls stayed quiet waiting for Flora to tell them what happened. Flora kept quiet and let the tears fall down her face. She looked at her phone and threw it at the wall, smashing it into pieces. The girls put their instruments down and gave Flora a hug.

"He broke up with me" Flora said finally as she sobbed.

"We know" Bloom said giving her a hug.

"We kind of suspected that when you threw your phone at the wall" Tecna said.

"I can't believe that he did it over the phone" Flora said still crying.

"Well, to be fair, he did want to meet with you but you forced him to tell you over the phone" Stella reminded.

Flora and the others just gave her a death stare. "But doesn't matter" Stella added joining in the hug again. "So are you gonna stay in bed in your PJs for a week and sulk?"

The girls looked at her like they didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know, the first step of a grieving process? You know to stay in bed in your PJs for a week. Oh just forget it."

"Sorry to disappoint you so why don't we err...here Bloom sing?"

"Are you sure? I could do it another time. I really wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure so come on!" Flora said with a fake smile on her face as she grabbed her guitar.

The others weren't so sure but picked up their instruments anyway and played a tune.

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

Bloom nudged Flora gently to join her and Flora smiled and she joined Bloom. 

**Bloom and Flora**  
When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you 

**Bloom**  
When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Bloom looked at the girls and gestured for all of them to sing along. 

**Girls**  
Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you 

**Bloom, Stella and Flora**  
You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
Your beautiful... 

**Musa**  
Yea Yea Yea 

**Musa, Layla and Tecna**  
When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you 

**Bloom**  
Yea Yea Oh OH OH  
**Flora**  
And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

"You girls are in" Ms Faragonda said happily.

"What?" Musa asked astonished.

"See you this Saturday with other Alfea finalists!"

"Not bad Bloom. I have to admit at first I thought you didn't have talent but you sure proved me wrong." Musa laughed. "Welcome aboard."

"We need a team name!" Stella squealed. "What about the Atomic Blondes?"

"Stella, the name has to suit everyone in the group not just you." Tecna acknowledged.

"You guys haven't got a team name?" Bloom asked.

"No." Layla simply replied.

"What about Winx?"

"I like that. It's like wings but it's Winx." Flora spoke in happiness.

"Well Winx, let's get ready because we're gonna show Diaspro that we can beat her and show Helia that you can have a good time without him!" Stella said in determination.

**Thx for all the reviews guys! It means a lot! I couldn't write it in my old style coz I'm not allowed. It's in the rule thing. If I had it my way, I would write my way all the time. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Sush**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-How is that even possible!**

The girls had been practicing and got to know Bloom better while the kids were thinking of a way to not disappear. It's been about a week and tomorrow was the first show even Flora was a bit better and tried to stay strong but the girls knew that she was trying so hard not to cry. On the other hand, Stella started to be less cheery as she used to be. The girls started to notice that when Stella slammed her bedroom door two days ago and never came out.

Inside, Stella was on her bed mumbling to herself. She hunched over and her body began to shudder as she began to sob. The tears streaked her delicate cheeks and dripped down her chin. The teardrops fell onto her pink duvet.

"Stella, are you okay in there?" Bloom asked, knocking on the door.

"Just fine, Bloom," Stella replied, her voice shaking.

"Please unlock this door, sweetie," Bloom said called through to her best friend. "We can discuss it over a plate of cookies."

With a click, the door opened. Bloom pouted seeing Stella's tear-streaked face. "What's wrong?"

"Brandon's going to break up with me," Stella said turning her head to look at the ground. Before Bloom could ask, Stella dropped to her bed, sobbing as she told Bloom her reasoning. "I was at Magix two days ago seeing a pair of these gorgeous new boots! Anyway I saw Brandon at the bus station. I was going to go to him, but then a bus stopped, and this girl got off and jumped right into his arms and he seemed so happy to see her and just pulled her into his arms."

"Oh, it must have been a mistake, Stel," Bloom said. "Brandon loves you."

"I heard her say she loved him," Stella said wiping tears from her eyes. "She had an atrociously loud voice. Urrgh, she reminds me of Chimera." Bloom just giggled at Stella's remark.

"Stella, there must be something to figure this all out," Bloom said.

"I'm going to win him back," Stella declared. She jumped to her feet. "I love Brandon, I know it. His other girl was in fishnets, with a tiny mini skirt, and her top was barely more than a bra. If that's what he wants in a girl, that's what I'm going to become."

"No, Stel you shouldn't change a single thing about yourself," Bloom said. "He's just a boy and he should love you for exactly what you are, and if he doesn't, that's just his loss"

"I refuse to lose him," Stella declared. She took a deep breath then began toward the common room of the dorm. "Girls, I need your help."

"What's up, Stel?" Musa asked.

"I need to become Brandon's dream girl," Stella said. "So I need to get ready. I'm meeting him tonight at seven in Magix, so I only have a few hours."

"I thought you were already Brandon's dream girl," Flora stated jumping to her feet. "I don't get it."

"What's up with you Stel?" Musa asked Stella in concern as Stella started to cry and ran into her room.

"Stella saw Brandon with another girl, so she thinks he's going to break up with her tonight," Bloom said. "Stella is going to change herself to please Brandon."

"Oh, that two timing jerk," Layla growled. "I think we ought to check this out for ourselves."

"I'm with you one hundred percent," Musa agreed. "You in, Bloom?"

"Count on it," Bloom said. "Let's get to Red Fountain ASAP."

"Tecna, you in?" Musa asked turning back into her room.

"Hmm… I think I'll go and see Stella," Tecna said. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into Stella and convince her she's perfect just the way she is."

"Good idea, Tecna," Bloom nodded. "Flora?"

"So am I, she doesn't deserve to be in the same situation as I am." Flora announced as she knocked on Stella's room gently with Tecna telling Stella some advice.

Musa, Layla, and Bloom arrived at the Red Fountain yard about an hour later, knowing that, with Stella's guidance, she would be well into her transformation by that time. The three fairies walked up to the training boys, spotting the boys they always spent time with.

"Yo, Riven," Musa called and Riven, Sky, and Nabu all turned to see the three girls approaching.

"Uh, why are you angry, Musa?" Riven asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Where's Brandon?" Layla asked and all three girls crossed their arms in unison.

"He's probably on his way here," Sky said. "He had something else to do today."

"Is that so?" Bloom asked.

"With a girl, perhaps?" Layla asked.

"Well, yeah," Riven said, waving it off as nothing. Musa's jaw dropped.

"You're okay with what he's going to do to Stella?" Musa yelled loudly and looked about ready to slap Riven.

"I thought that these heroes were supposed to go to the damsels," a girl like what Stella had described said loudly approaching the group. She had on knee high black leather boots with a six-inch stiletto heel, thick fishnet tights, black leather booty shorts, and what seemed to be a black corset with red ties. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had dark, heavy make-up on. "Not the other way around." She looked at the three angry girls and smirked. "And, who exactly are you all?"

"Who are we?" Musa asked and began forward, pointing a deadly finger at the girl. "Who we are is not of your concern, missy. Nor do we care who you are. What we are very angry about is what you're doing to our friend."

"What is she talking about?" the girl asked glancing at the boys.

"Oh, puh-lease," Layla snapped. "I think you know exactly what you're doing, you little witch."

"Layla!" Nabu yelled, shocked at Layla's attitude.

"And we're not going to let you hurt our friend Stella any more than you already have," Bloom shouted getting in the girl's face.

"Stella?" the girl asked turning to the three boys. "These are _Stella's_ friends?" emphasising Stella.

**S Stella S**

"Don't you think that's a little, revealing?" Tecna asked as Stella found an outfit she thought would fit perfectly with the new image she was going for.

"Not if Brandon's looking for a girl wearing next to nothing," Flora encouraged as she looked at the ground. "Sorry, Tecna's right. It's too revealing but if you wanna win his heart back than do what a girl's got to do."

Tecna frowned at Flora's face. The nature fairy was almost always bright and shining, but for once, Flora looked sad. Tecna could tell that Flora hated the outfit currently being displayed on Stella, but she also could tell that Flora was prepared to do anything to keep Stella with Brandon.

"Maybe it shouldn't be such a drastic change," Tecna said. "I mean, if it's too much of a change, Brandon will be able to tell that you're desperate. You don't want to make it too obvious."

"Desperate?" Stella asked.

"You're absolutely right, Tecna," Flora agreed. She flipped through a few more outfits, finally settling on a very-mini green skirt, a cropped light orange halter, and matching green boots that went up to the knee, but not over. "Do your hair correctly and you'll be Brandon's dream Stella."

"I thought the original Stella was Brandon's dream Stella," Tecna said.

"Well, she's not," Stella snapped, her voice shaking. She looked at herself in the mirror as Stella played with her hair. "Okay, let's get it, girls."

Tecna wrinkled her nose as Stella dragged Flora through the mall to the store with the outfit for herself. She waited for a few moments. _If only the others would call me and tell me it's all a false alarm_, she thought to herself. However, no such call came.

"I think I know ex-actly what to do with your hair," the hair stylist Stella had requested to do her new hair-do said with sharp pronunciation, despite the fact that he couldn't pronounce half the words he was trying to say. "Long and straight! Super straight."

"That sounds like how Darcy's hair is styled," Tecna said, but Stella, who was making all the decisions, no matter what Tecna or Flora thought, didn't hear her.

Stella's brow furrowed. "I don't want to look like her," she said. "Okay, Francis," Stella whispered. "Let's see it."

"But, Stella," Flora began.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't look like Darcy," Stella said. "I'd have to be ugly to look like that witch, and I, my friend, am naturally beautiful. But, we will have to work on my make-up before my date."

"If she's so naturally beautiful, why would she need any make-up?" Tecna asked Flora who just shrugged. "It's illogical."

"Because, done correctly, it enhances all the features," Stella said. "Francis, where is Juan Pierre? I want her to do my make-up and maybe Janice Curtis to do my nails perhaps? I just want to dazzle my knight in shining armour" Stella winked at Francis.

"Coming, Princess Stella," another woman came running to the group with a large make-up kit as Francis pulled out a comb and a large flat iron.

"We will need you two to stay out there," Francis said pointing to the waiting room.

Flora and Tecna thought in their mind "Why would we need to stay out there? It's only Stella...but then again..."

**A Alfea A**

That night, Brandon arrived at Alfea right on time, if not a few minutes early. Musa, Layla, and Bloom couldn't bear to look him in the eye when they arrived back from Red Fountain finding he had arrived before them. They were afraid to see Brandon's reaction to what Stella had turned herself into; in fact, _they_ were afraid to see what Stella had turned into.

To their surprise, and relief, it wasn't too different or scandalous compared to what they knew, granted the skirt was shorter, there was less shirt, she was wearing knee high boots, and her hair looked 2 dimensional, she still looked like Stella, from their distance.

They could tell Brandon was surprised, but wasn't about to complain. The three girls looked at one another and sighed as Stella climbed onto Brandon bike and they rode off into the distance.

"She's going to be so surprised," Layla said in worry.

"I'm glad Stella's her upbeat self again," Bloom spoke as leaned against a wall.

"Double glad that Tecna and Flora kept Stella from completely destroying herself," Musa murmured in relief.

"No problem Muse." Tecna grinned.

"So what do you think is gonna happen eh?" Flora asked whilst pacing round the room.

"Well the worst case scenario is that they go on the most ROMANTIC walk ever and get dumped RIGHT AFTER THAT." Layla squeaked.

"She'll be alright though, right?" Flora whispered in her softest voice ever.

There was silence.

"RIGHT?" Flora shouted in frustration.

"Right! LOOK Flora, this is STELLA'S worst case scenario! Not yours! You don't have to worry, this is Stella, she's..." Layla took a deep breath.

"COMMIT SUICIDE!" Flora gasped and fainted on the floor.

"Oh boy..." Musa mumbled as she helped Flora up on the couch.

"Wow, that was the hardest thing I had to say in my life." Layla sighed as she flopped onto the couch with all the girls watching her. "Relax! This is just the worst what could happen, what could happen is that she'll probably come back using her ring, storm into her room ignoring us and stay in her PJs all week."

Suddenly Stella appeared in a ray of sunlight as she looked away from the girls and stormed into her room. By the look of her smudged face, she'd been crying. The girls immeadiately got up and ran to Stella's door.

"ARRGGHHH!" she screamed in frustration as she tore or destroyed everything in her way.

"Stella!" Musa cried. "Open the door!"

"NO!"

"She's crying again." Flora whispered.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"I can hear her."

"Stella what happened?"

"Nothing." She mumbled underneath her pillow.

"Stella let us in or I'm warning you, I'm gonna bust the door OPEN!" Layla threatened as she backed up for a running start. "1...2...3!" she ran as fast as she can but just as she was about to smash the door, Stella opened the door letting Layla fall on her bed with a pile of torn clothes all over her.

"Stella what happened?" Bloom asked looking worried as she scanned Stella's bedroom.

"I..." she began but was interrupted by Tecna's phone vibrated.

"Sorry gotta take this." Tecna flipped her phone open and her eyes grew wide, her face was turning pale, her breath was quick and she dropped her phone onto the floor not moving like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Tecna?" Musa asked her best friend as she bent down to grab her phone but Tecna was quicker and grabbed the phone first.

"Yes?" she answered like nothing that just happened actually happened.

"You okay?"

"Yep never felt better so Stella you were saying."

"Not until you explain Tecna." Stella ordered as she closed her bedroom door and shut the blinds. The room was dark until Stella lit a small light straight at Tecna's face as she pushed her gently into a chair while the other girls surrounded her. "Speak."

"Nothing, seriously!"

"Liar. You have your lying face."

"One I don't have a lying face and two what are you on about?" trying to avoid eye contact with Stella because could read people's faces.

"Ah hah!" she shouted.

"What?" the girls yelled in eagerness.

"Somebody sent you something which concerns about something serious" She replied looking at the girls who had worried faces. "What was it Tecna?"

Musa stepped forward and looked at Tecna in the eye. "Come on Tec, we're your friends. What happened?"

Tecna didn't say anything and just sighed. She looked away before showing them a picture of something. The girls giggled wildly before getting in a laughing fit. It was just a text saying-

_Hey Tec! Wanna hang out sometime? Gtg! That means got to go! This is gr8! The gr8 means great if u didn't understand._

_Love mom xxx_

Tecna just sat on the chair blowing her hair out from her face.

"I didn't know your mum could text!" Layla blurted out. "This is so cool or should I say..."

"G-R-8!" the girls laughed rolling on the floor.

"To be honest, I didn't even know she had a phone." Tecna admitted in embarrassment. "So what happened with you and Brandon?" Stella shrugged.

"We broke up." She said plainly.

"Who broke with who?" Bloom asked curiously.

"I broke up with him."

"What!" all the girls shout. They all shouted at her saying 'What do you think you're doing?' or 'What were you thinking?' or 'Why?'.

"Hey! It's not my fault that two-timing jerk started it!" Stella yelled as she just sulked on her bed. "I just need time so can you guys just go."

The girls opened the curtains and began to leave but they couldn't resist looking back at the Sun and the Moon fairy.

**The next morning...**

The next morning, Tecna found Bloom sleeping on the couch and shook her slightly. Bloom began to moan and said-

"Sky, don't leave me! I love you!"

Tecna took a step back from hearing what she just said. She ran back to her room and woke Musa up who it return gave Tecna a growl back. Tecna rolled her eyes and dragged Musa to Bloom. Luckily she was still talking in her sleep.

"No girls! I'm sorry! Don't leave me all alone with him Sky!" she mumbled rolling of the couch with a huge thud. Musa and Tecna quickly ran into their dorm room and walked out like they didn't hear anything.

"You okay Bloom?" they heard Flora spoke and looked at her when she opened the door from Bloom and her dorm.

"Hey what happened?" Layla asked walking into the room.

"Yeah." Rubbing the back of her head.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, I probably just crashed here."

"Why?" Tecna asked as she helped Bloom up.

"Just thinking."

"About Sky?" Musa blurted. Bloom, Tecna, Layla and Flora looked at her and Musa gave a smile. "Yeah we know. You speak in your sleep."

"What did you hear?" Bloom whispered harshly.

Tecna giggled before imitating Bloom. "Sky don't leave me! I love you!" she giggled with Flora laughing but realised Bloom was uncomfortable and asked the girls to stop.

"Don't worry Bloom, you know us girls will keep your secret." Flora gave Bloom a hug.

"You like Sky?" Layla squealed in excitement.

"Correction. Love." Tecna corrected.

Suddenly Stella burst into the room with her hair frizzing everywhere, wearing a white blouse with a black and white polka dot pyjama bottom holding a sheet of paper but stopped.

"Did I hear love?"

"Yes, did you know our Bloom loves a single specialist?" Layla cried.

Stella smirked and walked over to Bloom and patted her back. "Preferably blonde, yay high, ex girlfriend was Diaspro?" describing Sky.

"No I don't!"

"OMG! This shows that this is a celebration!" throwing the sheets of paper in the air as Musa grabbed one of them. She nodded her head and tapped a rhythm.

"I hate him!"

"Why?"

"Cause he cheated on me!" Bloom shouted back in frustration.

"With who?"

"Diaspro! Ok, I hate him since then and I never will go back to him ever! Clear?"

"Ok, ok." Stella assured her as she smirked.

"This could work." Musa said in surprise. "Did you write this?"

"With a little help from Flora." Stella yipped but looked at Flora who planted her hands on her hips. "Okay a lot of help from Flora."

"Well come on, let's go get ready!" Layla jumped in the air and ran into her room with the others following her.

**Beta Academy...**

The girls were in the crowd with everybody else. Nobody not even them knew who the contestant were until Professor Wiz Giz and Cordatorta walked on stage.

"Welcome Alfea, Red Fountain, Beta Academy and Blue Field! Let me introduce our contestants!" Wiz Giz spoke as he read the names of the contestants until it came up to the last four groups. "Riot!" The girls eyes grew wide.

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu was making their way on to stage.

"He never told me he had talent." Musa hissed harshly.

"It's déjà vu all over again." Bloom murmured.

Cordatorta looked up. "Love Secrets!" the girls rolled their eyes as Diaspro, Chimera, Megan, Natalie, Laura and Jade walked up on stage wiggling their bums. "Up Top!" as 6 boys – Connor, Sam, Michael, Shane, Zack and Ricky walked up onto the stage in style and practically all the girls were drooling over them (**Author's note: Not literally)** even the Winx.

"What are THEY gawping at?" Riven asked looking in the direction the girls were looking at. "Why...I outta!" The guys grabbed him before he had the chance to do something.

"Lastly, we have the Winx!" the girls looked away from daydreaming and walked up on stage with pride.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Musa shrieked excitedly.

"Hey ladies, you're gonna do great, just great!" Connor said winking at Musa.

"Thanks"

"Professor Saladin, would you like to introduce your first act?" Cordatorta asked, shoving the mic underneath his nose.

"THANK YOU CORDATORTA, first up is the ONE and ONLY... drum roll?"

*DRUM ROLL*

"Let's welcome...RIOT!"

Then there was a roar of applause and lots of wolf whistling. On stage, appeared the specialist-Brandon on the drums, Helia on the keyboard, Timmy on the bass guitar, Nabu and Sky were on electric guitars and Riven was lead singer.

"This is a song for some special ladies out there..." Riven spoke into the mic and winked to Musa but some girls thought that he was winking at them and everyone cheered their a** off.

"Urgh, cheesy!" Stella sighed as she faked yawn.

"Let's just see what they have to offer..." Flora quickly muttered.

Everyone

Ohh ohh  
2-0-1-2  
Ohhhhh-yeah  
It's alright, oh it's alright

**Riven**  
You know what they say  
Life ain't always easy and everyday  
We're survivors  
So forget the day  
It's all about tonight act a fool and start a riot, a riot, be a rebel

Stella, Bloom and Flora were crossing their arms in anger as Musa, Tecna and Layla tapped her feet to the rhythm.

Stella moved towards the girls. "Why did they even enter?"

"I don't know but it is illogical that they either want to enter for fun or Brandon and Helia wanted to give you two a message." Tecna murmured back.

**Brandon**  
Bottles poppin til we can't stand  
We keep it rockin til 6 am  
New York to London over to Japan

**Everyone**

Turn it up .. Turn it up.. Mash it up  
We gonna party like  
Party like, like it's the end of the world  
We gonna party like, like it's 2012  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other  
Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
Ohhhhh  
Gonna live like it's the end of the world  
Gonna party like  
Ohhhhh  
Turn it up... Turn it up... Mash (yeah) it up  
It ain't the end of the world

"That'll never work. I'm never going back to him." Stella hissed.

"Yeah, me neither. He said that he dumped me because Professor Saladin said he was spending too much time with me so he's failing some of his classes." Flora said hastily as she looked away from the girls to Helia and then back.

"How ironic." Musa said as she rolled her eyes.

**Nabu**  
Nah, simile's, metaphors and we pop pills  
Sick flow inundated with the doc bills  
Work hard, now we know how to top bills  
In the middle of the street doing cartwheels  
Lot of them trya do it but its not real  
Wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal  
White clothes and a hot pink hot wheels  
Lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails

**Timmy**  
Uh, days of our lives  
You wink it goes by  
So we'll just get it with no edison  
Anything goes so no time for closed minds  
And free my lil weezy  
And lets just get right  
Young Money, Cash Money in the building  
Let's go the World ends tonight 

**Helia**  
Have a drink with me  
And let's make tonight go down  
In history, in history yeahh  
Let's play make believe  
It's the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours  
Eternally, eternally 

"They're good." Layla cheered with the crowd.

"Only because Nabu's in it." Musa coughed as Layla nudged her.

**Riven**  
Heyyyyy  
Bottles poppin til we can't stand, can't stand  
We keep it rockin til 6 am, 6 am  
New York to London over to Japan  
Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. (hey) Mash it up (hey)  
We gonna party like 

**Everyone**  
Party like, like it's the end of the world (like it's the end of the world)  
We gonna party like, like it's 2012 (like it's 2012)  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other  
Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the World  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh

**Riven and everyone as backup singer**  
(We got to live like) We gonna live like its the end of the world  
Gonna party like (we gotta dance like)  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
Turn it up .. Turn (eh) it up.. (eh) Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
Noooooooooooooooooooooo  
No I'm not gonna follow (party like, like it's the end of the world)  
Anything that they say anymore (party like, like it's the end of the world)  
It's never to late to start living (party like, like it's the end of the world)  
So let's start it with right here and right noooowww  
Party like, like it's the end of the world  
We gonna party like, like (heeey) it's 2012  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other 

**Sky**  
Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
We gonna live like its the end of the World  
Gonna party like  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Turn it up.. Turn it up.. Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
The world.. Because the world keeps spinnin  
The world keeps spinnin around

There was so many standing ovations and the girls were shrieking so hard that they couldn't resist but jump on stage and hug Riven.

"Oh my god, I...him...talent...sing...me?" Musa shouted and ran so fast to Riven and jumped on him.

"Wow, what a day... never knew Helia could play the keyboard..." Flora mumbled humbly as her and Stella lingered at the back.

"Yeah same, Brandon NEVER told me he had a drum set, I mean I would have LOVED to play it! A boyfriend, a squire= rockstar!"

"Yeah honey but remember, you guys are NO LONGER together"

"Don't have to rub it in my face, jeez" Stella indicated whilst rolling her eyes.

"Whatever!"

"Please take a seat audience. Now we'll have a word with the judges..." Cordatorta boomed into the mic, "Mrs Faragonda?"

"They were absolutely... THRILLING! I am absolutely speechless and never knew you had talent in you, good job!"

"Us too..." the Winx whispered to themselves.

"What about you Professor Hufflepuff?"

"Remarkable" she answered simply, "but no offence but my girls are TOTALLY better!"

The audience boo at her and she just simply didn't notice.

"Right next let's go Principle Sirius"

"Thank you, first act was terribly... STUNNING, AMAZING, TERRIFIC, WONDERFUL, you definitely have the Magix Factor!"

"Sheesh save some for us Sirius!" Stella hissed angrily.

"Great and finally we come to Saladin..."

"Lads..." Saladin stood up and clapped his hands and the audience joined in, "I have never been so proud of you since you achieved your test to become a specialist..."

"Ahh thanks sir, we really appreciate all these comments and were hoping to make this a single next year!" Helia whispered into the mic.

"WE LOVE YOU RIOT!" shrieked some love strucked fans.

Wiz Giz got on next to the boys and shaked their hands. "Well boys, what do you think of your first performance?"

"It was just amazing sir." Riven said into the mic as the audience cheered.

"Ok thank you boys. Over to you Professor Hufflepuff."

"Now let's bring out the best of the best! Love Secrets!"

**Everyone**

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah 

**Diaspro**  
I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Bloom rolled her eyes. "We can do so much better than that." 

**Chimera**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got 

**Everyone**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

"Does she want me to poke her face because I will if I have to." Stella ranted on.

**Megan**  
I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun 

**Diaspro**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got 

**Everyone**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah) 

**Jade**  
I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning 

**Laura**  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous 

"This is stupid? Who do they think they are?" Layla snorted.

**Natalie and Megan**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody) 

**Diaspro and Chimera**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody) 

**Jade and Laura**  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(Shes got to love nobody) 

**Natalie and Megan**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah) 

**Diaspro and Chimera**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah) 

**Jade and Laura**  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

The audience roared loudly as Professor Hufflepuff and Principle Sirius stood up and clapped along with the audience.

"My, what a show that was girls!" Wiz Giz applaud.

"Thank you." They all answered as they flicked their hair.

"Judges?"

"That was something. Excellent girls, just excellent." Mrs Faragonda exclaimed.

"I simply have no words. No words! Jolly good show!" Saladin announced.

Principle Sirius sat down and looked at the girls. "That was outstanding! I hope to see you girls next week!"

"I knew you girls had talent! All you have to do is express it!" Professor Hufflepuff cheered.

"Thank you!" the girls shrieked in excitement.

"Well I wonder who could possibly follow up after you girls huh?" Cordatorta asked.

Natalie walked over to the mic. "Of course somebody will follow up after us but they'll never be as good as us." She sneered at the Winx.

The Winx stood up ready to take their place as Mrs F introduces them.

**Sorry it took so long! Couldn't use the laptop for a couple of days but I hope u guys liked it. I took my time so plz Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Pushing it?**

The girls took their places. Layla on the drums, Tecna on the guitar, Flora on the bass, Musa and Stella on the electric guitar and Bloom walked over to the mic while the girls had head mics.

Helia and Brandon sighed as they got to their seats.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to join the talent thing?" Helia asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, it's the only way for you two to get you're girls back."

"Or in your dictionary, you mean Musa will be impressed." Nabu smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You alright bro?"

"Not really, I mean she dumped me without a reason." Brandon sighed as he runned his hands through his hair.

"I hope Flora's not that mad. She sounded pretty hurt on the phone."

Before the music started, Flora held the microphone and said, "This is a song that Stella and I wrote that's dedicated to a couple of people that's out of our life."

The music started as Bloom led the band as the lead vocalist.

_"Gives you hell" by Glee Cast, The Glee Version_

**Bloom**

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

**Stella**

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

**Flora **Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

**Bloom **You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

**Stella and Flora **And truth be told I miss you

**Musa **(Be told I miss you)

**Stella and Flora**  
And truth be told I'm lying

Riven looked at Helia. "What do you think?"

**All **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

**Tecna and Layla ** (Treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

(Musa's Guitar Solo)

**Stella **Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

**Stella and Flora **And truth be told I miss you

**Musa **(Be told I miss you)  
And truth be told

**Stella and Flora ** I'm lying

**All **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

"Do you guys think she'll forgive me?" Brandon winced when he asked.

**Tecna ** (Treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

**Bloom **Now you'll never see, what you've done to me 

**Musa **(ahh-ing in background)

**Stella **You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,

**Flora**  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well

"I'm guessing that's a no." Sky replied as he saw Brandon and Helia shrinking into their seats.

**All with no music except drums** When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

**Musa and Bloom** (Treats you well)

**Flora and Stella**

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

As Flora and Stella sang, Brandon and Helia's face dropped. They knew that the song was about them.

"You still think that this will blow over?" Helia asked to the guys.

**Bloom, Stella and Flora **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

As the song finished the whole auditorium was filled with applause and cheers. The girls were a hit. Everyone was cheering except for the two specialists who was gob smacked, Helia found out how much he had hurt Flora and Brandon was just confused.

"That was amazing" Sky said as he gave them a standing ovation like the rest of the crowd.

"Sky!" Nabu yelled and he looked at Brandon and Helia.

"Sorry man, but they were great" Sky said honestly.

"Don't worry, they were" Helia and Brandon admitted.

"Should we do something?" Timmy began.

"Yeah, never break up with Flora and never date Stella." Riven said sarcastically.

Helia and Brandon gave him a death stare as the others smirked, hiding their laughter.

All four judges stood up clapping with a huge smile on their faces.

"That was utterly AMAZING! Absolutely amazing!" Mrs Faragonda began clapping her hands.

"Girls you certainly got talent! I would put you girls as the winners of this show!" Principle Sirius applauded.

"That was just beautiful girls! BEAUTIFUL! I shall want to see you next week!" Professor Hufflepuff shouted over the audience's cheering.

"I must ask, what was your inspiration for this song?" Saladin asked with his face scrunched up because he knew the reason already.

"Comes from the heart." Stella said and at the same time Flora said "Experiences in life." They both looked at each other. "Comes from the heart." Flora said and Stella said "Experiences in life." The Winx looked at them and said "Both."

"Well then, I hope you keep writing more songs that you could get a number one single!"

The Winx thanked the judges and sat next to Love Secrets as Up Top went on.

"Your performance makes me wanna gag."Jade sneered.

"You're face makes me wanna gag!" Layla talked back.

"B*tch!" Bloom coughed.

"Wh*re!" Diaspro coughed back.

Stella stood right in front of Diaspro pointing a deadly finger at her. "For your information, we were having fun. That's right fun. F-U-N! FUN!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "We know, we're not stupid."

"Yeah and if you were twice as smart Natalie you would still be stupid." Tecna clutched her head for a second and then let go. "Déjà vu much."

"Urggh!"

"Yeah, you tell her Tecna!" Stella encouraged. "Chimera, that outfit please. You're so ugly if you joined an ugly contest, they'd say "Sorry, no Professionals!"

Chimera scrunched her face up in anger. "What? Well then... When you die and people ask me what the cause of your death was, I'll say your stupidity!"

Everyone except the Winx laughed.

Please, using the same combat as before? Really? Run out of combats?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't used that on anyone yet."

"Lies. Whoa, déjà vu."

Both Love Secrets and Winx stood up, turned away from each other and walked away. The Winx walked out of the room and stood outside where there was a fountain. They sat on the fountain feeling confused.

"That was weird. I thought I heard her say that before." Stella murmured.

"I hate déjà vu too." Tecna said in quiet tone.

Bloom looked up and whispered harshly. "You just love to test me don't ya big guy?" getting some confused looks from the girls.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Flora asked politely.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Maybe we can help." As 6 cloak figure stepped forwards. Bloom hit her head really hard receiving even more confused looks by the girls.

"Do you know them Bloom?" Musa asked ready to get in a fighting stance.

"Yes I do. I just need a word with them." Pushing them to one side so the Winx couldn't hear them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You need to tell them who you are." The older Tecna whispered.

"No way! Baltor hasn't died yet and if I do tell, I'll kill them which means killing you too!"

The older Stella swung her arm around Bloom's back. "Hey listen to us. You don't have to tell them now but you could just try and get some of their memories back."

"Why do I have to do this now? Why not later?"

"Because you're gonna be in danger and you need as many help as you can get! Look around you. Who do you see?" The older Bloom's eyes started to water.

"Just us."

"Exactly. The kids are gone, disappeared because of this whole mess. The Source isn't born yet, there's no company of light anymore, there's gonna be nothing if you don't tell them who you are. Wiping their memory was a big mistake for me when I was in your position. You have to understand that."

"Does that mean that if I tell them the truth, everything will be the same. No boyfriends, fight crimes and be miserable?" Bloom muttered as she sighed.

The older Layla smiled. "You never know unless you try."

"You're just saying this because in the future the guys don't remember you or the kids and it's because of me?"

"That's part of why we came here." The older Stella began but was interrupted by the girls whacking her.

"I'll do it but what do I do when they remember?"

"You'll know." They all whispered as they walked into a portal.

"Bloom you ok?" Stella asked.

"Who were they?" Musa said eager to find out what they were talking about.

She took a deep breath before looking at them. "They're us but from the future."

"WHAT?" they all shouted and froze.

"I'll just let you guys umm...freeze on me and I'll sit here reading my lip gloss." Taking out her lip gloss and reading it slowly. She looked p slightly and they still were in a state of shock. "Come on guys! It's not that bad that your future selves showed up." She said as she fiddled with a loose end of her hair.

"No this is weird. Bloom what's going on? I mean they wouldn't be here if they didn't have anything to say."

"Umm...what if I said that they had kids then the kids are gone, they're husbands don't remember them and like I have to fix it..."

"Wait!" Stella exclaimed "they're husbands are our husbands which means..." sitting down next to Bloom thinking.

"Take your time with that Stel." Musa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Which means that...wait if they're husbands are our husbands than who is our husbands?" all of the girls gave Bloom an eager look.

"I don't think you wanna know."

"Spit it out ex girlfriend who was a squire who turned out to be the Prince of Eraklyon!" Tecna blurted out.

"Wait but you're not suppose to remember or do you?"

"I might remember." Tecna said as she clutched her head.

"Quick, what happened in freshmen year between Sky and Brandon?"

"They swapped places so Sky could be protected and for a chance to be a normal guy."

"Correct. Sophomore year, what did Musa do to Riven when you guys saved me from Darkar?" Bloom asked studying Tecna's face.

"I...I kissed him." Musa said as she let a small smile appear on her face but then frowned. "but then that two-timing, selfish, jerk went out with that b*tch Megan and I..."

"And the same goes with Brandon and Chi...Chi...Arggghh! I forgotten he calls her Chi now!" Stella rambled on.

"We're all on the same boat sister." Layla mumbled as she saw a light, green heart-shaped bracelet on her hand. She ripped it off and chucked it into the fountain.

"You totally ruined your outfit!"

"But it reminded me of what Nabu had done." She whispered.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine. They're not our problem anymore." Flora comforted her.

"Actually they are. Only Flora and Stella dumped the boys and the rest are still going out with you guys. Plus they don't remember who I am except you guys, Mrs F, Saladin and my parents." Bloom started to explain.

"I'll sort that out!" Stella smirked and holding her hands out. "Girls cell phone's please!" the girls laughed as they handed Stella their phones and watched her multi text with both her hands and feet. "There you go ladies." The girls clapped their hands applauding her except Bloom.

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean dumping the guys because of what they did?"

"Sky and Diaspro. Sky and Diaspro! Sky and Diaspro..."they all chanted until Bloom completely lost it. "You're right. I mean I'm worried about nothing right?"

"Right." They all giggled in excitement but then got serious.

"So what are we gonna do with Baltor, Darkar and the Trix. They are still alive." Tecna asked as they tapped her PDA.

"We don't know where they actually are and they haven't showed up so we don't have to worry until they come. For now, let's just enjoy the time that we have." Musa said smiling to the rest of the girls and walked towards the talent contest together but stopped.

"Walk away! Walk away!" Stella hissed as all of the girls speed walked with a couple of people shouting and running towards them. "Run!"

"It's logical to spilt up!" Tecna told them as she took off in one direction.

"We'll meet each other at you know where!" Bloom shouted as she headed to her left.

**W Winx W**

They all sat in the tree house looking tired from all the running. Flora was out on the balcony looking out at the trees and flowers surrounding the tree house as the wind blew into her hair she breathed in and let it out loudly to find a couple of rustling noises from a bush nearby. She looked at the bush carefully and saw the boys come out of it looking angry, lost and sadness. The tree house was up high in the huge oak tree so they couldn't see them. Flora quickly called the girls.

"Yikes! Two day and they still haven't given up looking for us. Desperate!" Stella whispered giving out a quiet giggle.

"Shush!" Musa shushed her. "Listen."

"You know the weird thing is that all of us got dumped together." Nabu said out loud as he sat legs crossed and was meditating in air.

"Thanks for bringing that up." Riven huffed sarcastically.

"Why did they though?" Helia asked sitting on the grass and started sketching. The girls was looking in awe as they saw Helia drawing Flora.

"Wow!" they said breathless but covered their mouths and hid in the tree house because they said that out loud.

"Did you guys hear that?" Timmy asked looking up from his PDA.

"I thought I heard an aww..." Brandon agreed.

"It's probably an animal or something."

"It's nearly nightfall so we should camp here." Sky told up throwing a flat round device on the floor which turned into a tent.

"Let's get some shut eye guys. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow." Nabu said as he shrugged the feeling off his shoulder.

"That was close." Stella whispered.

The girls looked at her. "You think?" Musa looked at the tent that the guys were in. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We'll figure something out. Let's get some rest." Flora advised as she laid on her sleeping bag.

**Hey! I just wanted to say thx for the review n I will definitely write more! So wat did u guys fink bout this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Plz Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Trouble?**

It was 10 in the morning and the guys hadn't wake up yet which left the girls to starve up in the tree house. They couldn't get down without making a sound to wake the guys up. The girls were talking quietly trying to keep their mind of something to eat.

"Who's idea was to spilt up?" Musa asked as Tecna received many glares.

"I don't know." She simply replied.

"Tecna" the girls demanded sternly and folded their arms together.

"Ok so what if it was me? God, you girls are so melodramatic!" Tecna shrieked.

"SHUSH!" Flora whispered angrily, "You could've woken up the guys!"

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Helia said as he walked out of the tent and looked everywhere.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP, IT'S STILL NIGHT-TIME!"

"Actually according to Magix time it is...what the cr*p! IT'S BLOODY 10AM! I've missed my chat with Kronk!" Timmy yelled in frustration.

In the tree house, Tecna and Stella were laughing out of all the 6 girls.

"OMG, he's still fan of 'Kronk'?" Tecna whispered whilst giggling.

"What is 'Kronk'?" Bloom asked wondering.

"Ahh it's his...inspiration..."

"Of what may I ask?" Layla said

"Umm...stuff..."

"Like?"

"You...don't...wanna...know!" Stella answered while laughing.

"Ok, seriously did you guys hear that?" Helia asked.

"I did." Sky replied back coming out of the tent.

"That laugh sounds familiar." Brandon murmured.

"Could be nothing you know but then again that blondie could be anywhere and we'd still hear her from a different planet." Riven said and smirked as Stella jumped down the tree and pounced on him. "How dare you insult me!" she shouted furiously and she was about to hit Riven, Brandon held her back from hurting Riven.

All the girls groaned loudly knowing that Stella had blown their cover once again. Riven was still on the floor smirking with pride as he took a bite of bacon which Nabu JUST cooked.

"BACON! GIMME GIMME!" Stella shrieked her as* off.

"Oh wait, you want this?" pointing to the bacon, "tough!" biting quickly and swallowing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL GET IN THERE IF I HAVE TO YOU KNOW"

"Err Stel, you do know that erm...there's more bacon on that table..." Nabu pointed at the table.

"WHERE?" Stella yelled as she ran around the area.

"Too late, Riven already took it..." Brandon muttered.

"RIVEN! YOU F*CKING BAST*RD WHO IS A FLIPPIN PIG!"

"That's right you go girl! Fight for our bacon! That's right, hit him, hit him in the nuts! Hit him REAL GOOD!" Musa insisted crazily.

Everyone stared at her whilst Stella was kicking Riven hard as Riven fell to the floor whispering "Help".

"What's wrong Riven? Sad you got beaten up by a girl?" taking the bacon off his hands, she swallowed it and left to the girls with pride.

"STELLA!" the girls shouted angrily.

"What?"

"THAT WAS THE LAST BACON YOU DIV! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST SHARED!" Flora shrieked.

"Well sorry if you're too late honey, I fought for the bacon and the ladies! Please have some APPRECIATION, god I would've thought out of all of you, would be the most APPRECIATIVE, jesus, girls just never learn do we?"

"Tell me about it..." Sky whispered quietly whilst rolling his eyes. some girl likes him and goes off with another girl who's not even stunning as me and goes off wearing some ridiculous outfit which Stella would approve the worst outfit in the century, even worse the whole lifetime, and goes and leave them alone for me and break their heart, urgh, two timing jerkface who's a heartbreaker! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! THE PRINCE OF ERAKLYON!

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Musa asked touching her shoulder.

"Stop touching me up! I AM FINE! STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC GOD! I MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T AND MIKE AND THAT LOT HAS DISAPPEARED AGAIN ALL BECAUSE OF YOU LOT NOT BEING TOGETHER AND YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER ARE IN LOVE WITH OUR CHILD MAKING US GRANDPARENTS AND THEN, AND THEN!"

Nabu interrupted and held out a plate, "would you like some bacon Bloom?"

"THANK YOU NABU, AT LEAST SOMEBODY CARES!" snatching the bacon out of his hand and chewing it. "Anyways, where was I? OH YES, AND THEN THE DAY WE HAD THE ACCIDENT AND THEN YOU GUYS WENT OUT WITH THE BETA B*TCHES AND WENT WITH THEM AND NOT US AND BROKE OUR HEARTS LEAVING US SO DEPRESSED THAT WE STAYED AT HOME AND THE WORST PART WAS WHEN STELLA BROKE THE TV AND THEN I GOT ASKED OUT BY THIS PERVY JACK FROM JACK FM AND THEN WE WENT ON THE BOAT RIDE AND YOU CHOSE US INSTEAD OF THEM AND WE NEARLY DIED IN THE OCEAN BECAUSE OF THAT..HALF FISH AND HALF OCTOPUS WHICH TECNA AND TIMMY-"

Bloom was interrupted by Sky who kissed her in the lips to shut her up.

SLAP.

"Owww! What the f*ck was that for?" Sky stepped back in shockness.

"BECAUSE I DON'T GET GUYS TO KISS ME TO SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!" Bloom shrieked. Suddenly, she started cackling and her eyes started to turn into red cat eyes and she transformed into a red and black dress...

"Whoa what's happening to her?" Timmy asked in concern.

"Ahh much better, me approve it. MONKEY! WHERE'S MY LATTE!"

"Coming maam..."

"Oh my gosh, is that you Lockette?" Brandon asked confused.

"My name is MONQUE, if you didn't hear my master but she calls me "Monkey" as she's not Polish unlike me..."

"That's definitely Lockette..." Sky told the guys.

"Now as I was saying after I got rudely interrupted by Dylan, urgh, honey please shut up" Bloom asked him and kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT!" Stella gasped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISTER! CHEATING ON ANOTHER GIRL OVER STELLA!" Layla slapped him.

"NOBODY SLAPS MY SNOOKUMS!"

"That's what I used to call him..." Stella slouched on the seat.

Bloom sighed, "My brother, come over here mate!" hugging Nabu.

"You're what?" Nabu asked confused.

Flora shook her head violently. "That's not Bloom."

"I agree." Tecna agreed but as soon as she said that, Bloom clicked her fingers to reveal a huge fire sphere where the real Bloom was looking helpless.

"Ahh...there you are." The dark Bloom touched the sphere and she began to glow black and let go instantly and growled in frustration. "She won't let me have it!"

"Have what?" Musa asked as she raised one of her eye brows up.

"You know what! Orange! Ring a bell."

"What do you want with him?" Layla growled furiously.

"Who's orange?" Helia asked looking interested.

"They don't know! This is precious isn't it?"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Stella shouted back "You've taken her from us once and I'm not gonna let that happen again!"

"Fine. Have it your way but I warn you this won't turn out pretty." Dark Bloom cackled once more creating a spell which made all the girls glow blue, orange, red, purple, pink and green and stopped after a few seconds of floating in mid air and fainted into each guy's arms.

"What did you do to them?" Riven asked cradling Musa.

"You'll see." She patted Riven's head as she turned into Darcy and flew away.

**A Alfea A**

"ARRGGHHH!" a scream came from Stella's room.

"What? Where? Where's the danger?" the girls shrieked as they ran into her room.

"I have a crisis!"

Musa rolled her eyes realising its fashion crisis. "Just wear your green and yellow dress that you bought a couple of months ago." Walking out of the room in a huff.

"You're just jealous that I have cooler outfits than you and the fact that we don't have a song for the contest tonight which has a theme." Stella called out to Musa as she threw her clothes everywhere.

"Stella, sweetie just choose what you want to wear cause we're late for lunch with the guys." Flora assured in a harsh tone.

"Easy for you to say, you're all dress perfectly while I'm stuck here choosing what to wear. What if I wear the same clothes as before? I have to buy something new!" she panicked as she started flicking some nearby magazines.

"According to my calculations, if she keeps this up we're gonna be about 20 minutes late." Tecna said as she walked out the door.

"Stella why don't you wear this nice yellow, sun dress?" Bloom asked trying to rush the Sun and the Moon fairy to hurry up.

"That's perfect!" she squealed. "What would I do without you Bloom?"

"Hurry up Stella or we're leaving without you!" Layla yelled as she came inside the room. "What happened in here? Never mind. Stella get dress. Bloom make sure she gets dress. Flora help Stella with her hair. Tec help her with her make-up and Musa and I will make some phone calls. Meet us outside in 5 minutes no more than that. Now go! Scat!" she ordered.

**10 minutes later...**

The girls were practically man handling Stella out of her room and outside to the quad. They got some strange looks from some students and their classmates but hey, it's practically an everyday basis to them.

"No! I haven't finished my make up!"

"Here." Tecna said as she applied a pink blusher onto Stella's face while being dragged by Layla and Musa.

"I'm still not satisfied!" she wailed.

"Shut up! We're late as it is!" Musa shouted getting annoyed with Stella. Finally she gave in and let her two best friends drag her to Magix while her other best friends were trying to keep their laughter after seeing that she had for once been defeated.

"There you girls are!" a voice said behind them making them jump.

"Andrew!" Stella cried as he hugged him.

"Stella!" Andrew laughed as she made them both topple on the floor which made everybody laugh.

"We haven't seen you guys like forever! Oh my god! Are we on dirt?"

"Yeah at least somethings never change." Drake smirked as Musa nudged him hard.

"Ha ha ha!" she smirked as she took her lipstick out. "We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

"Ok, somebody give me their shield!" he shouted as he grab Charlie's shield and covered his face.

"Stop acting like such a baby Drake." Layla sniggered. "Maybe he is." Musa sneered playfully at her cousin.

"I am not!"

"Prove it. Put the shield down and take it like a man." Flora stated in laughter.

"No way hosey! I'm not a man."

"Then what are you?" Stella asked as she began to take the lid of her lipstick.

"I'm a man child! Hah!"

"Sorry, I just heard man." Stella said as she quickly put some lipstick on his face.

"This is so much better than last time!" Tecna giggled.

"Man, you look like a girl!" Jordan chuckled as he patted Drake's back. "Come on girls, I bet you guys are hungry."

"Starving!" the girls cried in unison as they stared at Stella who just shrugged in delight at what she had just done to Drake.

They walked into the restaurant and stopped when they saw some people that they don't want to see for at least a week or so. The guys took a step out pulling the girls behind them but the girls looked at each other with a cheeky look and pulled the guys to a table which is practically next to their ex's.

"Listen, we just need you guys to be our fake boyfriends so they know that we've moved on!" Stella hissed as she held Andrew's hand. "So sweetie, what do you what to order?" she said in a casual tone as she looked over to Brandon and then to Andrew with her eyes wide open.

"What?" he asked as she kicked him. "I'd like the..."

"The soup of the day as starters, Chicken Caesar Salad as the main meal and for desert Cinnamon Waffle Crunch." Stella butted in quickly as she read her order from the menu. "What do you think honey?"

"Yes dear." He answered plainly.

"Girls?" she asked.

The girls placed their orders one by one as the specialists were watching one eye on the girls and the other eye on the table. They were all fiddling with the cutlery on the table as they were listening into the girls conversation. Once they girls finished ordering, they kicked the guys beneath the table.

"Yes dear." They answered as they shot a look at the girls.

"So isn't it great that we're all here, eating lunch TOGETHER in a restaurant TOGETHER." Musa grinned as she saw the guys shuffling awkwardly on the other table.

"Mmmhhh." the guys replied as the girls kicked their legs again. "This is great isn't it guys? The GIRLS with US, ALL of US TOGETHER." James's asked the guys.

"Oh yeah. Definitely!" the guys cheered as Charlie pulled Bloom on his lap. Andrew held Stella's hand. Drake wrapped his arms around Musa's waist. Flora rested her head on James's shoulder. Jeff and Tecna cuddled up. Jordan had his arms around Layla's shoulder as the waiter served their drinks and food.

The guys on the other table were gritting their teeth and were clenching their fists. They were trying to ignore the girls but nothing was working. They felt betrayed, useless and alone. They wanted so badly to pull the girls away from the guys but they didn't want to look too desperate.

"So what are you guys gonna sing for the contest tonight?" Andrew asked as they all looked at Musa.

"I got something on my mind." She smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

"What's it about?" Tecna asked.

"I'm not telling you guys!" she exclaimed as Drake ruffled her hair. "No Drake no."

"Come on. What's it about or are you too chicken to admit that you don't have a song?" Stella challenged.

"I'm not!"

"Then tell us the song."

"It's a surprise. For now let's enjoy lunch before we head back to practise!" Musa said as she took a bite of her chicken wings.

"Fine but this is not over." Stella stated.

"We need to do something guys!" Brandon hissed.

"Yeah. That dude's getting his hands all over her!" Riven whispered harshly. "I got a plan." Timmy announced as he stood up walked out of the restaurant with the guys following him. The girls looked at each other and high-fived each other as the guys looked confused.

"So what now?" Charlie asked.

"Now for Plan B." Layla smirked as the girls giggled in excitement and told the guys their plan.

**B Beta Academy B**

The girls were backstage applying their make-up as the guys, Love Secrets and Up Top came into the room. The girls rolled their eyes and pretended they didn't see them but then Stella broke the ice.

"So what do you girls think of Andrew?"

"I think he is SO the perfect match for you but Drake is SO much better." Musa declared as she took her guitar and started tuning it.

"Whatever you say Muse." Layla said as she put her hairbrush down.

"What on Magix are you guys talking about?" Chimera asked as she flicked her hair.

"None of your business. It's not like anyone would even be interested in YOU Chimera." Stella sneered.

"Humph!"

"Let's welcome, first on stage...The Winx!" Mrs Faragonda announced.

"See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Layla called out as the girls walked onto stage.

**Bloom**

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones 

**Stella**  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on 

"Is she talking about that blonde who is such a d*ckhead?" Brandon hissed.

**Tecna**  
Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish that you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through 

**All**  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now 

"Is that the way she thought OUR relationship was going? But we were speaking...weren't we?" Riven whispered.

**Flora**  
Next chapter  
How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

**Musa**  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,

**Layla**  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

"She misses me... I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how too Layla..." Nabu whispered solemnly.  
**All**  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now 

**Bloom**  
This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

"What? I didn't even know this was a contest?" Sky muttered to himself.

**Musa**  
The battle's your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon 

**Bloom, Stella and Musa**  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now 

**Flora, Tecna and Tecna**  
And were not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

"It looks like a tragedy now?" Timmy squeaked quietly.

**Bloom**  
The End

"THE END?" the boys whimpered.

Suddenly, the girls collapsed onto the floor out of nowhere and the specialist, the cousins and the teachers from all the school rushed onto the stage.

"Clear the area, NOW, ASAP, 6 girls have just fainted!" Mrs Faragonda yelled at Professor Wizgiz as she checked the girls pulse.

"EVERYBODY OUT BEEFORE YOU GET A DETENTION!" Professor Wizgiz screamed to the audience.

Everybody rushed out of their seats and ran back to their dorm as fast as possible. The specialist quickly sat next to their ex girlfriends but got pushed away from the Winx's cousins.

"Push off, she needs me Riven" Drake shoved Riven and sat next to Musa.

"Urgh, right that's it, WHOEVER THE F*CK YOU ARE, STAY OUT OF MY LOVER'S LIFE! I WANT MUSA BACK TO MYSELF AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME YOU D*CKHEAD!" Riven boomed so loudly that everybody went quiet. He sat down on a seat and didn't talk at all...

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next! If you want to, inbox me what you think might happen. Keep R+R please! Woop, I love you my readers, it feels good to be an author **

**Love,**

**Sush123 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-5 Stage Curse**

The girls were in the infirmary again looking pale and tired as they were sleeping. It's been almost 2 days since they collapsed. The guys stayed with them and refused to leave them. The cousins obviously explained to the guys that they were the Winx's cousin. The girl's parents were there too arguing about the situation between them, The Trix, Darkar and Baltor...

"HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN!" Luna shrieked. "She is going to live with me Radius!"

"No she is staying with me!" he shouted back but quietly so he doesn't wake the guys and girls from their sleep.

"Shush, I think they're waking up!" Freya hissed in annoyance.

"My little Musa can't die! Not now! Not ever!" May, Musa's step-mom whimpered.

The girls had been awake for quite some time listening to their parents arguing with their eyes closed. Everytime, their parents weren't looking they would pass a note to each other but Flora had dropped the note and the parents quickly looked behind to see a note lying on the floor.

**Tecna's POV**

Oh boy! BUSTED! This will NOT look good on a college application!

**End POV**

"What's this?" Lisa asked and picked up the note, "it says... guys I think we should stop passing notes before we get caught, love, Bloom"

All eyes set on Bloom. Bloom yawned and stretched her arms out, looking innocent.

"Urgh, where am I? I feel so weak..." she sighed.

"Bloom, you can get rid of the act, we know you've been awake and been passing notes to each other" Miriam smirked and tapped her foot.

"Not impressive Princess Bloom Jade Bethany of Sparx!" Oritel stated.

The girls were giggling behind her but their parents gave them a look to shut them up. Their parents gave them a huge hug when a huge portal opened and a bunch of kids jumped out and tumbled onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE THESE M*RONS!" Tallulah gasped and jumped onto the chair.

"For your information grandma! AHHHH" a girl with big violet eyes said but before she could say anything else, her hand was covered by another hand.

"Whoa, SHE'S SO OLD!" a brown, shaggy haired boy gasped.

"Oh no!" Stella cried as she tried to get out of bed but knocked Brandon on the floor. "Brandon are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He groaned as the little boy ran towards him and helped him up. "You ok d...sir?" he asked. "Yes, where did you come from?"

"Oh, our mommy's locked our old doll house and our daddy's helping them and Olivia and Dan's daddy told us to play so we did! We played with this thing that daddy said that we shouldn't touch but Troy!" pointing to the brown, shaggy haired boy "didn't listen so he touched it and now we're here!" a girls with light wavy, blue hair explained.

"I see and where are your mummies and daddy's and what are your names?" Miriam asked.

"Oh we can't tell you that. We're not stupid you know. Olivia and Dan over there are the smartest out of us. Troy is the obnoxious, clueless boy over there admiring himself in the mirror." A boy with dark brown hair pointed to Troy. "Then there's Sabrina and Sarah. Their sisters who both have very strong powers and the twins Holly and Molly. The two girls with blue plaits who is playing with the pixies." He said as the twins chased the pixies around. "The one with the purplelish hair playing with his sword is Joey."

"He has magenta hair!" Olivia pointed out.

"Whatever Liv, my little brother Billy and I are wizards. Cool init?"

"That is so cool!" the Winx cried as the kids ran to them and whispered something into their ears. The Winx didn't look so good.

"SIX? I HAVE SIX?" Stella asked in surprise to Troy who was admiring himself in the mirror again.

"That kid reminds me of someone." Brandon said as the guys were thinking the same thing about the other kids.

"Aunt Musa can you tell Tune that you don't need an umbrella if it's a hot sunny day?" Molly asked Musa nicely as Musa giggled nervously at what she said.

"AUNT?" everyone except the Winx asked.

"Well, what do ya know? I'm an aunt!" she exclaimed as she pushed the kids and the girls out of the room. "Excuse us."

"You look really pretty when you're younger mom." Joey commented.

"Aww, thanks Joey. Now back to business. Number 1, you can't call us mum or aunt or dad to your dad's ok?" Musa declared as the kids nodded their heads.

"Number two, what do you mean you're mum's, I mean us, I mean you're mum who's us in the future. I mean you know what I mean in a dollhouse?" Stella asked in confusion.

"We can answer that." A voice answered as a bright light shone into their eyes. "DADDY!" the kids cried out.

"What are you guys doing here? You're other yous are in the other room!" Layla hissed.

"Sorry if we want to safe your sorry butts!" The older Riven replied in annoyance.

"Do you guys hear that?" Sky asked from the other side of the door. "Let's check it out." Timmy said as he opened the door to reveal the Winx, the kids and them in the future. "Is that us?" Nabu squeaked when he managed to find his voice.

"Can we tell them now?" Ben asked as he tugged Layla's trousers.

"Umm...I...Tecna?" Layla stuttered.

"Well..." Tecna began "Stella?"

"Ok so I'll clear this up. This is our dad's and we're from the future. Our mom's which are them in the dollhouse are stuck in there and we need our mom and dad's help from the past so I'm guessing that right now we're gonna be in deep sh*t!" Troy blurted out.

"Where did you learn that word Troy?" Stella asked uneasily.

The kids pointed at the older Riven who raised his hands in surrender. The Winx shook their heads like they couldn't believe what he taught them but stopped when they heard a squeaking noise coming from the doll house.

"Hahaha! You're gonna be in trouble!" Holly and Molly sneered as they waved at the doll house. "Hey mum! Hey aunt Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Layla!"

"Aunt?" the boys asked looking confused.

"You guys are worst than Kristen and Crystal." Joey stated and stomped his foot making the place to shake.

"You made him angry!" Troy smirked as he fell on the older Brandon.

"STELLA!" the girls in the doll house shouted. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING?" Older Musa shouted. "Oh you know what's funny Musa? I was gonna take a pen and write the same thing on Riven!"

"HEY!" the older Riven yelled back.

"Have you ever considered a breath mint?" the older Stella asked.

"Ok, ok we need your help to get them out but we could just leave Stella in there." The older Riven suggested. The girls just hit him but Stella whacked him on the head.

"Umm dad?" Sarah asked tugging on the older Sky's trousers. The older Sky turned around to see his daughter disappearing. He tried to hold her but instead his hands went through her.

"It's happening all over again!" Layla moaned.

Flora walked towards the doll house and looked inside. "Why did you guys keep them in a doll house?"

"Because if they try to escape, they'll get electrocuted." The older Timmy answered for all of them.

"Umm six confused guys who don't have a clue what's going on!" Sky said. The girls turned around to see that the boys were there. The girls pushed the guys into another room and they pointed to Bloom and Bloom sighed out loud.

"I hate you guys." She muttered. "Right so let me explain. You guys know me."

"Of course we know you. You're Bloom." Brandon responded.

"No, I mean I'm Bloom! You know the Bloom you guys meet on Earth and saved me from Knut?"

"No, we meet you on Earth at the Music Fruity Bar." Timmy corrected her.

"No! That was never suppose to happen! I'm the Bloom you meet on Earth! I'm the Bloom who is the keeper of the dragon fire!" she shouted as tears sprained from her eyes. "I'm the Bloom your friends with! I'm the Bloom who's part of the Winx Club! I'm the Bloom who kicked Diaspro's as* in freshmen year! I'm the Bloom who stopped Icy with the dragon fire!" Bloom shouted and went up to Sky. "I'm the Bloom who you two tricked about your names! I'm Bloom who got mad at you for lying! I'm Bloom your girl friend Sky! I'm Bloom with the Source! I'm Bloom-!" she got cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her lips. She pulled away slowly with a smile on her face.

"I know." Sky chuckled. Bloom hit him on the shoulder playfully. Suddenly the guys shivered and looked at Bloom.

"Oh my god! What happened to you? You just left like that!" Brandon blurted out and clicked his fingers.

"Yeah first we were fighting Baltor and now were here?" Helia added.

"It's a long story but our main priority is to get our older selves out of Stella's old doll house and then sort out what to do with the Trix, LD and Baltor." Stella said.

"LD?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, short for Lord Darkar. Get with the program you guyssssssssss!" Stella explained but fell on the floor. She looked pale really pale. In about seconds, the same thing happened to other the girls.

"This is not logical. We've been asleep for two days. We've had plenty of rest." Tecna started but fell into Timmy's arms.

"Then what's wrong with us?" Musa asked as Riven put his arms around Musa's waist to help her balance.

"NURSE OPHELIA!" the boys shouted as she burst in the room. Her eyes grew wide and shook her head as she examined the girls one by one. The boys were getting really nervous especially Sky. He just got her back and he was not gonna lose her again.

"What's wrong with them?" Riven asked harshly losing his patience. Riven was staring at Musa's sleeping form, he took her hand and stroked it with his thumb but noticed something on her shoulder. He pushed some of her hair to reveal a black star. "Hey Nabu." He whispered to his best friend. "Does Layla have a black star on her shoulder?" Nabu ruffled his eye brows and checked. He nodded solemnly back.

"It's the curse mark." Ophelia told them as she wrote something down on a sheet.

Sky shivered at the thought and put his hand on Bloom's cheek which made her wake up. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey." She looked at him as he held her hand tight. She looked to the side and saw her sleeping friends. She shot up straight away. "Are they ok?"

"They're fine." He faltered which made Bloom grow suspicious. He gave her a fake smile but she knew him too well. "What's going on Sky?"

Just as she asked him that question, the others woke up and Stella groaned "My head!" Brandon sat beside her so she wouldn't get out of bed.

"It'll be gone in a couple of minutes girls!" Ophelia said looking up from the sheet and looked back down with a serious look on her face.

"Sky what's wrong?" Bloom asked again and turned to him. He looked at the guys who looked at the girls. "I...you..."

"You girls have been cursed with dark magic." Ophelia finished for him. Bloom and the girls gasped.

"You each also have a cursed mark on your shoulder." He added.

The girls looked at their shoulder and this time only Stella gasped. "Please tell me this isn't permanent!" looking at Brandon like it was his fault but soften when Brandon pulled her into a hug.

"Which curse is it?" she asked looking away from Stella's frantic attempts of wiping the mark off.

"The Five stage curse." Timmy answered for Nurse Ophelia from looking at the sheets. Tecna's face screwed up but the other girls looked confused. Tecna flopped on her bed. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

Everyone looked at her. Nurse Ophelia left the room knowing that Tecna and Timmy can take it from there.

"What is it Tec?" Musa asked looking scared. Timmy laid Tecna down as he answered for her.

"The first stage is weakness which means you'll be really tired and can't transform." He looked at their scared faces as they clung onto their boyfriends.

"The second stage is when you get into a really high fever." The girls looked petrified. "Third is when you get horrible nightmares..." he gulped as he saw tears pouring down each girls face. "Fourth you will be in a coma." He looked away after that holding Tecna's hand.

"And the fifth?" Flora asked. The girls looked at him preparing for the worst.

"Death." He whispered. Sobs and cries of shock filled the room. The guys hugged their girls tight as they girls carried on sobbing into their tops making it all soaked but the boys didn't care. The group stayed like this until Mrs Faragonda, Saladin and the girls' parents barging into the room and pulling the older boys ears into the room.

"Uh mom, what are you doing to him?" Musa asked.

"This man was being rude!" May shouted in annoyance as the older Riven was struggling to get out of her grip.

"Oh boy! This so needs a place in the family album!" Troy laughed as he took a picture of all their dads being pulled by the ear by their grandmothers.

"This is not fair! I don't deserve to die! I'm too young! I'm too pretty to die! There has to be a cure for this curse thing!" Stella shouted as she rambled on how she couldn't die.

"What do you mean die?" Luna asked as she let go of the older Brandon's ear.

Nurse Ophelia instructed for the group to leave and the rest to stay so she could explain the situation to them.

The group left the hospital wing, they had decided to stay in a old dorm room where they each had their own suites. The couples went to their beds and fell asleep, not a word was said. The next morning was a red dawn, Musa was the first to wake. Careful not to wake Riven she slipped out of bed, she got a couple of steps before she felt really weak. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. Riven woke to the sound of something hitting the ground, snapping his eyes open he scanned the room. Musa was lying on the floor struggling to get up, he jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Musa what's wrong" he asked worriedly,

"I feel so weak" she whispered, he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

_Stage one_

Musa was falling asleep again. Riven kissed her on her forehead and left the room to see the guys in the living room having a chat.

"Stage one?" Nabu asked. He nodded as they all sat down and had another conversation. Meanwhile, the girls were having their own conversation on their phone.

"Guys you ok?" Tecna asked as they all their faces showed up on screen.

"Oh my god! Is this what I look like in the morning?" Stella shouted quietly so the guys couldn't hear her.

"Yes Stella." Musa answered slowly as she began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing Musa? You can't get out of bed!" Flora warned.

"I just want to hear their conversation. There's no harm in that is there?"

"Musa's right! I wanna hear too!" Stella agreed.

"Are they talking of a plan on how they can cure us?" Bloom asked as she pressed her ears onto the wall.

"I can't hear anything!" Layla hissed.

Just as she said that, all the doors to the girls bedrooms opened which made the guys look at the girls suspiciously because they were pressed up against the wall.

"You ok?" Nabu asked Layla.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm err...having a chat with the wall." She told him nervously.

"Right...I'm just gonna take you away from the wall and put you back to bed because you can't get out of bed. All of you girls are at stage one."

"S-SS-Stage 1?"

Nabu nodded and picked her up. She sighed as he covered her up with a blanket. After the rest of the guys did the same thing to the rest of the girls, they all went out to complete a mission.

**Hey sorry it took so long. Parents what ya gonna do about them eh? So what did you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Sush xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Realm Powers**

The guys were sitting on the couches as they were thinking of a plan to cure the girls. They were all panicking and worried as they were pacing and fidgeting about the room. It had been minutes of silence but was broken when the girls' parents barged into the room with Mrs F and Saladin following them. Brandon immeadiately bowed to the royalty with the others following him.

"Where are the girls?" Mrs F asked thinking the girls would come out.

"They're in their rooms resting. They've reached stage one." Helia told them and looked away when everybody gasped. Obviously Mrs F told them. Just as everyone gasped, the door to Stella and Brandon's room opened.

"Is everything alright?" Stella asked looking weary and tired. "I heard voices." She fell but Brandon was quicker and caught her.

"I told you to stay in your room." Brandon whispered holding Stella tightly.

"I was just curious." She said in her cheeky voice.

"I think it would be best if all the girls were out here as well." Mrs F suggested as the boys went back into their rooms and brought the sick fairies in their arms. All the parents rushed over to their daughters as the guys laid the girls on a couch and sat next to them.

"We have a..." Saladin began.

"We have an idea that might help." Mrs F finished and the guys shot straight up. "As everyone knows, there were 6 realms at the beginning of the magical world Sparx, Solaria, Andros, Harmonic Nebula, Linphea and Zenith."

Everyone nodded listening carefully. "Well each realm had their own powers to keep the realm in order." She continued.

"What are the powers?" Sky asked pulling Bloom closer to him.

"They are technologix, watersprix, naturix, harmonix, starlight and the Dragon Fire." Mrs F said as she looked at each girl as she said each power. "You girls are the six realm power guardians each chosen from the royal blood of royalty."

Tecna, Flora and Musa looked at her as if she was crazy. "But half of us aren't even royalty." Tecna protested.

"Are you sure about that?" Saladin asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled but it fell into a frown when Mrs F continued. "Now you see, when the guardians of the realms are fatally hurt, the realm powers or your sparks will leave you and return to their source which is the lost temple. The curse has moved very quickly because you girls have very little power to fight the curse."

"But the temples were hidden for centuries ago. What makes you think we'll find them now?" Tecna laughed.

"Not we Tecna. You girls are in no condition to travel. The boys will go." Saladin declared. The girls stood up protesting and arguing but the guys pulled them down and covered their mouths.

"I'm sorry girls but it has been decided that you girls will stay here while the boys retrieve the powers." Mrs F stated as the guys carried the girls back into the bedrooms.

"The boys shall leave tonight." Oritel said as he sat next to Miriam.

**T Tonight T**

The guys were saying their good-byes to the girls and the girls weren't that happy so they made plans. Stella was having trouble with her parents arguing who should stay with who while the curse was taking place.

"I'm the mother! She should stay with me!" Luna shouted.

"She's been staying with me most of her life so she should stay with me!" Radius argued back. Brandon just sighed as he sat next to Stella on the bed while Radius and Luna sat on either side of the bed bickering at each other.

"ENOUGH!" he roared getting sick of all the bickering. Both of them immeadiately shut up looking at him in amazement.

"You guys don't care about anybody but yourselves do you?" he exasperated; Radius bowed his head down as Luna looked out of the window.

"Don't you know that Stella's having a tough time already? She was devastated when you guys had the divorce and now she might die and all you care is who she stays with!" he almost whispered sounding dangerous at the same time.

"You guys spend too much time trying to get away from each other that Stella can't take it anymore!" he stroked Stella's cheek as she smiled at him.

With that, both Radius and Luna left the room thinking about what Brandon had just said. Stella sighed as Brandon's warm hand caressed her cheek. She mouthed 'thank you' while he carried on stroking her cheek.

**T Tecna T**

"Oh Tech," Tallulah whispered holding the technology's hand.

"She'll be fine Tallulah, you know that." Tom told her hugging his wife. "Come on, I'll make you a drink."

They left the room leaving the young couple alone. Timmy slowly strode over to Tecna as she tried to stand up.

"I'm here shh...don't move." Timmy whispered pulling her down gently back into bed.

"I want you to take that book." She whispered pointing to a green book on the table next to him. Timmy went over to the table and picked it up.

"I can't have this Tec." Timmy refused sitting next to her.

"I want you to have it because it's suppose to go to the next one in the family and I wanted you to have it."

"But-!" he was interrupted by Tecna giving him a kiss.

**L Layla L**

"Andros is in trouble again!" Lucas explained to Layla. "I'll be back soon Layla." He kissed Layla on the forehead before walking out of the room.

"Nabu, do you mind taking care of Layla as I inform your parents about the situation?" Lisa asked as she walked towards the door.

"Sure." Nabu answered and sat on the edge of the bed. He was thinking if they're parents hadn't arranged their marriage, would they ever meet?

"Nabu, you ok?" Layla asked looking concerned.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully. He crawled next to Layla as she dug something out of her pocket. He looked at her curiously and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and showed him a small green pouch. She closed her eyes and breathed. Dust appeared around her and all at once, it flew into the pouch.

"This is the last of my fairy dust." She murmured putting her fairy dust into the palm of his hand.

"But Layla you know I can't," she silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't bother Nabu. You'll need it." She yawned and fell asleep.

He smiled at her as he covered her up with a blanket.

**S Stella S**

Meanwhile, Stella was leaning against the balcony. She sneaked out of bed when Brandon wasn't looking as he was packing. She was looking at the dark, blue sky as the stars started to come out when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. She hugged him back as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Finish packing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" Brandon asked her as she turned and hugged him. He then felt something wet on his chest. "Hey, hey, hey don't cry sunshine."

"I'm really thankful about what you're about to do for me Brandon. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear as she placed something around his neck. "What's this?"

"It's the ring of Solaria. I put it on a piece of golden string so you won't lose it. It'll protect you." She whispered softly into his ear as she fell asleep into his arms. He carried her back to her bed and kissed her once more on her forehead before leaving.

**M Musa M**

"Will you promise you'll be careful?" Musa asked as Riven placed her hand into his. He smirked.

"Since when have I ever been careful?" this made Musa laughed. She kissed Riven on the cheek which made him blush.

"I wrote a song a couple of days ago and I want you to hear it." Riven pulled her into a hug as she started singing.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

Riven smiled as he rocked them both back and forth.

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

She hugged him tightly as he hugged he hugged her back. He stroked her hair as she continued singing.

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

She looked at him in the eye and he knew what she was getting at and hugged her.

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

He was so entranced by the song she sang. He actually remembered every word to the song. "Sing it whenever you need me." She murmured as she yawned and rested her head onto her soft pillow.

He held her close to him, tears threatening to spill but he blinked them back, he had not cried once since his mother left him. He used to think it was a weakness, he was so close to crying it scared him.

**B Bloom B**

Bloom was trying to get out of bed but Sky stopped her several times. She sighed knowing he will never let her out of bed. She kinda thought it was cute when he got frustrated when she tried to get out.

"Sky could you help me with something?" she asked as Sky stood up from the chair he was sitting. He was about to walk to her when she said "Since you're up can you get my bag?" he picked up her bag and looked at her curiously.

"Why do you need your bag?"

"Just coz..." as he handed her the bag.

Bloom started to search for something in her bag and she took out a golden sword in the shape of a dragon. Sky backed away shocked.

"BLOOM! Why the hell do you carry that...'thing' with you! You could hurt someone!"

"Oh please, I haven't used it, I took it from the treasure room in Sparx... I found out that the sword can only be held for people in the family and I thought you should have it..."

"But I can't... I'm not family yet..."

"It's also for the people who will be in the family." She smirked and handed him the sword. He held it high and lunged it in the air. "Careful, you might break something!" she giggled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't I always?" he walked over and kissed her.

"It's yours, it'll protect you and you might want to use it instead of your blue sword." He gave a cheeky glare. "I said you might!"

"I know." She layed in his arms and he felt her strength leave him. "Bloom?"

"Mmmhh?"

"Sweet dreams." As she fell asleep.

Flora was in her bed feeling tired and stressed because Helia had been pacing about the room for a long time. She closed her eyes and muttered something. Helia noticed this and began walking to her until he heard a sound.

"Stop pacing! Can't you see she's all stressed out?" a friendly but grumpy voice hissed.

"Who said that?" Helia asked looking around the room.

"Me ya dumbo!" a plant near the window shouted. Helia turned towards the plant and started to back away but stopped when he heard Flora giggling.

"Don't be scared sweetie, I gave you the power to speak or hear to plants."

"This is really weird." He whispered as he poked the plant that talked to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! No touchy, touchy. I have feelings too ya know!"

"Sorry." As he sat down next to Flora. "Is she always like this?"

"I'm not a she! I'm a he! Why do you even go out with him if he doesn't know the difference between a he and a she?" the plant complained as Flora simply laughed.

"I'm sorry Helia but sometimes she's the only company I have." Flora explained through her laughter.

"It's ok, just something that I have to get used too I guess." He shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She whispered weakly as she began to close her eyes. Helia held her close in his arms scared if she didn't make it. There a gentle knock on the door and Sky walked in.

"It's time." Helia nodded and layed Flora down gently.

Once the two boys walked and into the living room, the guys were all looking so down. He sighed but jumped as something wrapped itself around his leg. He looked down to see the plant he was talking too.

"Please save her. She means a lot to me even though that's a little weird coming from a plant like me but..."

"Don't worry, I will." He said in confidence as the plant released Helia's leg.

"Let's go." Brandon told the guys as he grabbed his luggage. They all walked over to their ship and started loading their stuff.

They couldn't leave without a good-bye from their teachers even Principle Griffin was there. However while the good-byes were happening, a couple of trouble makers made their way into the ship. The guys turned around and headed for the mission.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Who do you think is the trouble makers? Guess! Thanks for the review winxlover and Xoxowinxxoxo! Love you guys!**

**Sush123**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Zenith temple**

Timmy was flying the ship with Sky as co-pilot. Brandon was sorting their luggage out, Helia was trying to stop the plants harassing him with questions, Nabu was sitting on a chair legs crossed thinking about the mission so was Riven. He was pacing about like mad at the back.

"So where to?" Nabu asked.

"I think we should go to the closest planet so we don't waste our time going to different planets." Sky suggested.

"Right." The guys agreed.

"Which one's the closest?" Brandon called out from the supply closet.

Timmy pressed a couple of buttons before a map opened up. He sighed in relief. "Zenith's first."

"Then Zenith it is. Nabu?" Sky asked.

"Hold on tight! It's gonna be one bumpy ride!" Nabu said as a purple orb appeared in his hand which created a huge portal in front of the ship. "All board the Nabu express!"

**Z Zenith Z**

"Zenith looks weird." Brandon said in amazement as he looked out of the room.

"Focus so how do we find the temple?" Sky questioned them. They all gave a shrug until Timmy began to glow purple.

"What's going on?" he stuttered as he made a ball of purple energy which flew out of the ship and travelled downwards.

All the guys shrieked and there was ONE high pitched screech which sounded like a girl...

"Whoa, who has a girly scream?" Helia asked curiously.

Everybody looked around and shaked their heads except... RIVEN (**Author's note: It was SO obvious though lol...)**

"Forget about it, look, is everybody okay?" Timmy asked.

"Well... we just flew down like say... 190mph! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Nabu shrieked in anger.

"Jeez, calm down Nabu, he was just asking besides, nobody's hurt, correct?" Sky calmed Nabu.

"Owwwww!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Don't fake it bro, it's not worth it..." Sky sighed.

"Dam* it, I could of though..."

"Guys, REALLY? We're here stuck... SOMEWHERE, and you're here ARGUING about this ridiculous THING? ARE YOU GUYS SECRETLY MENTAL! FOCUS! ALL MY LIFE I WANTED TO FOLLOW MY DREAMS, AND YOU'RE RUINING IT!" Timmy yelled in fury.

Riven snorted and said, "so your dream was to find the Zenith temple?"

"Don't push it Riv, you know how angry he gets..." Helia whispered frighteningly.

"Please people, let us FOCUS, like the heroic Timmy said, to find the Zenith temple, it's for the girls okay? Everybody in?"

"IN!"

So the guys landed their ship and they walked out of the ship. They stopped in front of the temple and saw some hieroglyphics writing.

"Ermm, just a wild guess... Egyptians?" Brandon wondered.

Everybody clapped their hands and Brandon grew a grin on his face.

"Congratulations mate!" Nabu excitedly said.

"Hmmm... now... HOW THE HELL DO WE WORK IT OUT?" Riven grumbled.

"Leave it to me you guys just... make yourselves useful..." as Timmy scanned the hieroglyphics.

"And do what?" Sky said.

"What you guys usually do..."

"Sit back, relax and wait until you finish scanning?" Helia said.

"Sounds GOOD to me!" Brandon shrieked in excitement.

After 1 second, Timmy said, "DONE!"

"Oh man!" the guys groaned.

"He's too quick dudes..." Nabu sighed.

"You wanna bet!"

"Only the pure one may enter the temple and retrieve the technologix" Timmy read out as the guys looked confused, "it means only 1 person can hold the power..."

"I'm fine if you can do that mate!" Riven stuttered, "Just so long I can sit back and relax..."

Suddenly Riven screamed and held his head and collapsed to the floor.

"RIVEN!" Nabu yelled as he sat next to Riven.

"Ok Timmy, you go in we'll sort out Riven...somehow okay?" Sky said worriedly.

"Okay will do, good luck lads!"

Just as Timmy went in, Brandon and Helia started screeching and kept rolling on the floor.

"BRANDON! HELIA!" Timmy yelled as Sky darted towards them both.

"What's...g-ggg-going onnn...?" Helia asked terrified.

"You're just not pure enough son..." a voice boomed over.

"TIMMY, YOU GET YOUR AS* THERE BEFORE THE REST OF US, END UP LIKE...THEM" Nabu screamed.

"Bye guys, good luck!"

So Timmy rushed in before any more chaos happened. It was pitch black there but as he is **TIMMY**, he took out a flashlight out of his belt and shined it towards the front. Then, the light switched on and there was a person in a white dress, glowing purple. She had short pink hair with purple eyes (kind of like Tecna).

"Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not Tecna silly, Tecno!" Tecno said.

"Techno?"

"Don't worry, now listen, you want the technologix, am I right? Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Tecno babbled.

**Timmy's POV**

_God, obnoxious much?_

**End POV**

"SO anyways, if you're here to chase after the power, you're gonna have to work out this equation"

"Oh great I can do that easy peasy!"

"Trust me, it's not easy honey..."

"So give me the equation..."

"Right what is... love + money + friendship equal to?"

"WHAT! I thought you meant like a maths equation! Like 365/6!

"Errr...even though we're on the dorkiest planet doesn't mean we revolve around technical stuff, alright lovey! So just answer!"

"Well...ermm...let's think, if 6 squared equals... 8 cubed..."

"DUDE, IT'S NOT MATHS OKAY! JUST A SIMPLE EQUATION! I'LL TELL YOU IT'S NOT A NUMBER!"

"Huh? It's not?"

"No, it's very easy think what 'thing' has love, money and friendship?"

"Ermm... a human?"

"And...?"

Timmy gasped and yelled "SKY!"

"Okay, I'm not being specific... but what is Sky?"

"A human?"

"What is j'ai in English?"

"I am... what the hell? Don't ask me French questions! We're trying to work out an equation!"

"Gosh, you're dumber than I thought! IT'S ME!"

"You?"

"ME!"

"As in myself?"

"YES!"

"Well thanks for giving me the answer!"

"Take it! I can't take another peep from you! You're bloody annoying and SO NOT INTELLIGENT!" as she chucked the power into him.

"Wow... thanks, well I bid you good night Tecno!"

"LEAVE! Just a warning, the other guardians aren't as nice as me!"

So Timmy dashed outside and opened the door to see all his best friends had collapsed to the floor, he went to the ship, grabbed a... **TRUMPET** and started blowing it the loudest he could but it only woke up Nabu.

"WAH! I AM A RETARD!"

"Ermm... Nabu... I know you are!" Timmy said.

"What happened?"

"I got the power!"

"You did! GREAT! Now we gotta wake the rest up and go to Andros!"

"NOOOOOOOOO, that's what I planned to do Nabu," he said sarcastically. He felt the book that Tecna gave him and looked inside. He gasped. "The answer was in the book!"

"What book?" Nabu asked shifting Helia into the ship. "Boy! For a pacifist he sure is heavy."

"It doesn't matter what he is, it's what he eats!" Riven chuckled.

"Riven you're awake!" Nabu cried.

"I'm not leaving you two having all the fun."

"What fun?"

"Carrying the guys into the ship? Yeah like that's fun." Timmy smirked as Riven groaned.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the ship. The three guys left Sky, Brandon and Helia on the ground and headed for the ship with their phantoblade in their hands. The noise came from the supply closet. Riven held the door knob and signal the guys to be quiet. The guys nodded as Riven opened the door; he screamed in fury then stopped and laughed.

"What is it Riven?" Nabu asked looking into the supply closet and burst out laughing aswell.

Timmy shrugged until he saw what was in the closet and joined the rest in laughter. Sky, Brandon and Helia trudged into the ship looking exhausted. They looked at the rest who were laughing and were confused until they heard a shout coming from the supply closet.

"MUSA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" a familiar, friendly but scary voice screamed.

"Stella?" Brandon asked looking in the closet and stifles a laugh.

"Keep on laughing and you'll be laughing alone tomorrow." Bloom laughed at Stella's remarked. Brandon immeadiately shut up and helped out of the closet.

"Sorry Stel, I couldn't help it. Anyway you wanted a make-over so I decided to help." Musa laughed as she high-fived Riven.

Everyone soon burst out laughing. Stella had a moustache with a matching beard drawn by Musa of course. She also had eggs, jam and honey all over her. She was furious like mad. Stella was trying to lunge at Musa but Brandon stopped her.

"What are you girls doing here? You're suppose to be at Alfea in bed." Helia said in a half strict but half laughing tone.

"You don't expect us to sit in bed all day for however long to die are you?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"We had to follow you guys." Bloom remarked.

"And if I had known that there were gonna be eggs, jam, honey and marker pens! Then I would have backed out!" Stella yelled and looked at Musa.

"Hey, what's that in your hand Timmy?" Tecna asked curiously.

"It's your power Tech." Timmy said and realised. "It's your power! You can be healed!"

"How does that work?" Riven asked holding Musa by the waist.

"It won't work unless you get the rest dumbos! Seriously, you guys call yourself heroes." Tecno mumbled.

"Who is that horribly dressed drama queen?" Stella asked not amused.

"Speak for yourself woman."

"She did not just-!" Stella began but Brandon covered her mouth.

"What are you talking about Tecno?" Timmy asked.

"In order for all the girls to be healed, you need all of their powers together. Once you've gathered the powers, they will return to the girls but you will still have some unfinished obstacle coming." Tecno plainly said as she disappeared.

"Well that was no help." Stella muttered when Brandon let her go.

"What do you think she means?" Flora asked.

"Whatever it means, we should get ready for." Nabu said nearly in a whisper.

**Hey guys so how do you like this chapter? I know it had to be short but that's Zenith for ya. Please REVIEW! Luv u guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Swimming on Andros**

The girls had gotten tired so the guys laid them in the beds at the back of the ship with the rooms that the specialists would sleep. They all met outside at the control panel as Timmy finished putting the ship on auto-pilot. It had been about two days since they left Zenith and they had a message from Mrs Faragonda that the girls should return to Alfea soon so they can be treated. The girls refused to this but the guys knew better and decided to send them back to Alfea with Nabu's help of making a portal.

"Ready?" Nabu asked the guys who glanced at the ground but nodded. Nabu created a purple orb which separated into 6 mini balls and flew into the rooms the girls were in. They followed each orb to the room the girls were in. They all saw their girlfriends trying to get out of the orb. They were shouting to their boyfriends for help but they did nothing but watched until a portal opened and sent them back to Alfea. The guys sighed and returned to the control panel feeling depressed. Timmy took control of the ship again with Helia as co-pilot leaving the others to sulk in their seats.

"We're here." Helia whispered quietly that you could barely hear him.

The guys stood up and looked outside the window to see the place full of water. There was barely any land on Andros. Nabu started to glow green and the guys knew that he was gonna create a ball of green light which will lead them to the watersprix. They were right and started to follow the ball of green light.

"Hey Nabu you do where we are right?" Sky asked hopefully as they sped up.

"No idea. Never been this part of Andros before." He answered and shaked his head.

"Great we're lost." Riven groaned.

"Why don't you stop being negative for once Riven?" Helia muttered furiously as Riven glared at Helia.

"Hey guys look" Brandon exclaimed. "The ball of light stopped."

The green light had stopped on an island that was as big as the Alfea grounds. Timmy and Helia gently landed the ship on there and they all walked on the island looking around for the guardian who should be guarding the watersprix.

"I wonder where the guardian is." Nabu said to the group who gave him a shrug.

"Right here!" everyone swung around to find a tall and thin not to mention handsome man. He looked to be in his twenties, his skin was as dark as Layla's, and he also had shoulder length brown hair.

"My name is Lance." He said proudly and bowed.

"At least this one has manners" Riven whispered to Timmy. Unfortunately for Riven, Lance heard him, Lance flicked his hand up and Riven was being suspended by his foot in the air, then with his other hand he caused a small wave to hit Riven who then fell to the floor spluttering and coughing.

"Riven!" everyone shouted and ran over to him.

"DUDE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Nabu yelled in fury.

"Nothing, your friend just amuses me."

"We're here for the watersprix!" he yelled creating a blue ball of energy in his hand.

"I wouldn't try that" Lance smiled looking at the ball of energy Nabu created. "But very impressive".

"Where is the watersprix?" Nabu growled. Lance continued to smile.

"You'll have to swim the bottom of the lagoon of age" Lance explained walking towards the middle of the ocean.

"Where is that" Nabu asked, ready to shoot an energy ball if need be.

"If you'd give me a sec I'll summon it" Lance snapped, the boys looked at each other. Lance pushed his hands out of his front body and they started to glow blue. The ground started to shake furiously, Nabu fell onto the ground and he heard the others fall too. He stayed on the ground until the shaking stopped; he looked up to see a lagoon appeared in the middle of the island.

"Behold the lagoon of age!" Lance shouted, the boys made their way to the lagoon. This doesn't look too hard, but that changed when he looked down into the water. It was as deep as a five story building,

"I can't hold my breath for that long!" He yelled out in distress. Just then the Darkness acid started seeping through the ground; Helia spotted this first and looked around.

"BLACKHOUNDS!" he shouted withdrawing his two handed phantoblade. The other boys did the same except Timmy's which wouldn't.

"Timmy stay behi…" Riven started but was too late. Two hounds that had materialized lunged at Timmy who put his hands up to cover his face then two beams of purple light shot out of Timmy's hands, the hounds exploded on impact. Timmy looked at his hands in amazement.

"Hey Timmy a little help" Riven yelled who was pinned down by one of the beasts. Timmy shot a ball of purple at that one which exploded, then he and Nabu finished them off.

"Whoa Timmy where'd that come from!" Brandon yelled amazed.

"I think I can tap into Tecna's power" Timmy whispered.

"I see someone's been to see Techno." Lance laughed. Timmy simply nodded.

"Ok I guess I'm going for a swim" Nabu said, as he took off his shirt.

"I must warn you, this is the lagoon of age, it's like the fountain of youth but it has opposite effects" Lance explained.

"So instead of going young you grow old" Sky said looking confused. Lance nodded.

"Stay in there too long you'll die of old age." Nabu looked slightly scared.

"I need to do this for Layla." he said bravely. He then dived into the water; he then swam as fast as he could towards the bottom. As he swam he thought of Layla and how much he loved her, he could feel himself age getting thinner and weaker. He was so close now, so close. He reached out for the blue teardrop shape, he was blacking out. But then he touched it and absorb it he was the propelled out of the Lagoon, he flew straight up into the air then he plummeted towards the ground. He put his hand out towards the ground a small stream of pinkish goo appeared underneath him giving him a soft landing.

"Well I can see you got Layla's power" Sky yelled as he ran over with the other boys. He did it, he got the watersprix.

"Now come on we still got to get four more powers to get!" Riven continued helping Nabu out of the goo, Nabu looked over to Lance who smiled and then disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Timmy called out, everyone looked around.

"I think he's gone to help Layla." Nabu whispered. The boys looked at him.

"How do you know?" Helia asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know I guess I just feel it." Nabu answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Where to next?" Brandon finally asked, Timmy looked at the map.

"Harmonic Nebula!" he finally said looking over at Riven.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Riven smiled as he ran towards the ship. "Come on guys" The others soon followed him and off they went to Harmonic Nebula.

**W Winx W**

The girls were in stage two. They were all burning hot and were sweating uncontrollably. Sometimes only Bloom and Stella would be on fire because Bloom was the fairy of the Dragon Fire and Stella was the fairy of the SUN and the Moon.

Mrs F and Griselda managed to break the spell on the dollhouse so the older Winx can break free. Apparently they've returned to their time but will return soon. A hologram appeared and it showed the boys with smiles on their faces.

"Hello boys."

"We've got Tecna's and Layla's powers Mrs F!" Nabu exclaimed.

"That's good but I must warn you, you must hurry because the girls are at stage 2 and are burning uncontrollably." She warned them. Each boy had a scared look on their faces.

"Don't worry, Harmonic Nebula's next and we're not gonna fail you or them Mrs F." Riven finally told her before they switched off.

Meanwhile, the girls were in their living room talking to each other. The burning had stopped but they knew it would come back soon enough. Bloom was eating a lot of peanut butter on toast. The girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ooops sorry, do you guys want some peanut butter on toast too?" Bloom asked with her mouth full.

"No, I'm good sweetie." Flora replied with disgust.

"Boy aren't you hungry." Layla said a bit disgusted aswell.

"I don't know. I just feel so hungry you know."

"Oh my god!" Tecna exclaimed.

"What?" the girls said looking at her.

"Doesn't it ring a bell? Bloom eating too much? Goes to toilet a lot?"

"So she has digesting problems so what?" Stella said not looking bothered.

"Because of Orange silly."

"What?" Bloom shouted, spitting all the peanut butter on the girls faces. "You don't think?"

"It kinda explains why you're eating like this." Musa muttered wiping the peanut butter of her face.

"Oh boy, what am I gonna tell Sky?"

"Just tell him when he gets back." Flora told her flicking some peanut butter of her top.

"Can you pass me some jam?" Bloom asked.

"No!" the girls shouted firmly.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Trying so hard to think of stuff and all I could get was 5 pages. Plz REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Swimming on Andros**

The girls had gotten tired so the guys laid them in the beds at the back of the ship with the rooms that the specialists would sleep. They all met outside at the control panel as Timmy finished putting the ship on auto-pilot. It had been about two days since they left Zenith and they had a message from Mrs Faragonda that the girls should return to Alfea soon so they can be treated. The girls refused to this but the guys knew better and decided to send them back to Alfea with Nabu's help of making a portal.

"Ready?" Nabu asked the guys who glanced at the ground but nodded. Nabu created a purple orb which separated into 6 mini balls and flew into the rooms the girls were in. They followed each orb to the room the girls were in. They all saw their girlfriends trying to get out of the orb. They were shouting to their boyfriends for help but they did nothing but watched until a portal opened and sent them back to Alfea. The guys sighed and returned to the control panel feeling depressed. Timmy took control of the ship again with Helia as co-pilot leaving the others to sulk in their seats.

"We're here." Helia whispered quietly that you could barely hear him.

The guys stood up and looked outside the window to see the place full of water. There was barely any land on Andros. Nabu started to glow green and the guys knew that he was gonna create a ball of green light which will lead them to the watersprix. They were right and started to follow the ball of green light.

"Hey Nabu you do where we are right?" Sky asked hopefully as they sped up.

"No idea. Never been this part of Andros before." He answered and shaked his head.

"Great we're lost." Riven groaned.

"Why don't you stop being negative for once Riven?" Helia muttered furiously as Riven glared at Helia.

"Hey guys look" Brandon exclaimed. "The ball of light stopped."

The green light had stopped on an island that was as big as the Alfea grounds. Timmy and Helia gently landed the ship on there and they all walked on the island looking around for the guardian who should be guarding the watersprix.

"I wonder where the guardian is." Nabu said to the group who gave him a shrug.

"Right here!" everyone swung around to find a tall and thin not to mention handsome man. He looked to be in his twenties, his skin was as dark as Layla's, and he also had shoulder length brown hair.

"My name is Lance." He said proudly and bowed.

"At least this one has manners" Riven whispered to Timmy. Unfortunately for Riven, Lance heard him, Lance flicked his hand up and Riven was being suspended by his foot in the air, then with his other hand he caused a small wave to hit Riven who then fell to the floor spluttering and coughing.

"Riven!" everyone shouted and ran over to him.

"DUDE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Nabu yelled in fury.

"Nothing, your friend just amuses me."

"We're here for the watersprix!" he yelled creating a blue ball of energy in his hand.

"I wouldn't try that" Lance smiled looking at the ball of energy Nabu created. "But very impressive".

"Where is the watersprix?" Nabu growled. Lance continued to smile.

"You'll have to swim the bottom of the lagoon of age" Lance explained walking towards the middle of the ocean.

"Where is that" Nabu asked, ready to shoot an energy ball if need be.

"If you'd give me a sec I'll summon it" Lance snapped, the boys looked at each other. Lance pushed his hands out of his front body and they started to glow blue. The ground started to shake furiously, Nabu fell onto the ground and he heard the others fall too. He stayed on the ground until the shaking stopped; he looked up to see a lagoon appeared in the middle of the island.

"Behold the lagoon of age!" Lance shouted, the boys made their way to the lagoon. This doesn't look too hard, but that changed when he looked down into the water. It was as deep as a five story building,

"I can't hold my breath for that long!" He yelled out in distress. Just then the Darkness acid started seeping through the ground; Helia spotted this first and looked around.

"BLACKHOUNDS!" he shouted withdrawing his two handed phantoblade. The other boys did the same except Timmy's which wouldn't.

"Timmy stay behi…" Riven started but was too late. Two hounds that had materialized lunged at Timmy who put his hands up to cover his face then two beams of purple light shot out of Timmy's hands, the hounds exploded on impact. Timmy looked at his hands in amazement.

"Hey Timmy a little help" Riven yelled who was pinned down by one of the beasts. Timmy shot a ball of purple at that one which exploded, then he and Nabu finished them off.

"Whoa Timmy where'd that come from!" Brandon yelled amazed.

"I think I can tap into Tecna's power" Timmy whispered.

"I see someone's been to see Techno." Lance laughed. Timmy simply nodded.

"Ok I guess I'm going for a swim" Nabu said, as he took off his shirt.

"I must warn you, this is the lagoon of age, it's like the fountain of youth but it has opposite effects" Lance explained.

"So instead of going young you grow old" Sky said looking confused. Lance nodded.

"Stay in there too long you'll die of old age." Nabu looked slightly scared.

"I need to do this for Layla." he said bravely. He then dived into the water; he then swam as fast as he could towards the bottom. As he swam he thought of Layla and how much he loved her, he could feel himself age getting thinner and weaker. He was so close now, so close. He reached out for the blue teardrop shape, he was blacking out. But then he touched it and absorb it he was the propelled out of the Lagoon, he flew straight up into the air then he plummeted towards the ground. He put his hand out towards the ground a small stream of pinkish goo appeared underneath him giving him a soft landing.

"Well I can see you got Layla's power" Sky yelled as he ran over with the other boys. He did it, he got the watersprix.

"Now come on we still got to get four more powers to get!" Riven continued helping Nabu out of the goo, Nabu looked over to Lance who smiled and then disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Timmy called out, everyone looked around.

"I think he's gone to help Layla." Nabu whispered. The boys looked at him.

"How do you know?" Helia asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know I guess I just feel it." Nabu answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Where to next?" Brandon finally asked, Timmy looked at the map.

"Harmonic Nebula!" he finally said looking over at Riven.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Riven smiled as he ran towards the ship. "Come on guys" The others soon followed him and off they went to Harmonic Nebula.

**W Winx W**

The girls were in stage two. They were all burning hot and were sweating uncontrollably. Sometimes only Bloom and Stella would be on fire because Bloom was the fairy of the Dragon Fire and Stella was the fairy of the SUN and the Moon.

Mrs F and Griselda managed to break the spell on the dollhouse so the older Winx can break free. Apparently they've returned to their time but will return soon. A hologram appeared and it showed the boys with smiles on their faces.

"Hello boys."

"We've got Tecna's and Layla's powers Mrs F!" Nabu exclaimed.

"That's good but I must warn you, you must hurry because the girls are at stage 2 and are burning uncontrollably." She warned them. Each boy had a scared look on their faces.

"Don't worry, Harmonic Nebula's next and we're not gonna fail you or them Mrs F." Riven finally told her before they switched off.

Meanwhile, the girls were in their living room talking to each other. The burning had stopped but they knew it would come back soon enough. Bloom was eating a lot of peanut butter on toast. The girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ooops sorry, do you guys want some peanut butter on toast too?" Bloom asked with her mouth full.

"No, I'm good sweetie." Flora replied with disgust.

"Boy aren't you hungry." Layla said a bit disgusted aswell.

"I don't know. I just feel so hungry you know."

"Oh my god!" Tecna exclaimed.

"What?" the girls said looking at her.

"Doesn't it ring a bell? Bloom eating too much? Goes to toilet a lot?"

"So she has digesting problems so what?" Stella said not looking bothered.

"Because of Orange silly."

"What?" Bloom shouted, spitting all the peanut butter on the girls faces. "You don't think?"

"It kinda explains why you're eating like this." Musa muttered wiping the peanut butter of her face.

"Oh boy, what am I gonna tell Sky?"

"Just tell him when he gets back." Flora told her flicking some peanut butter of her top.

"Can you pass me some jam?" Bloom asked.

"No!" the girls shouted firmly.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Trying so hard to think of stuff and all I could get was 5 pages. Plz REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Sunshine on Solaria!**

Brandon woke to someone nudging his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" he asked groggily as he shook his head trying to get rid of the tiredness.

"Yeah." Helia said, as he handed Brandon some coffee. Brandon drank it gratefully staring at Solaria.

"What are you doing?" Nabu asked Riven who was trying to control Musa's power, just then some really high pitched music (which was really bad) filled the room. Everyone yelled out and covered their ears, Riven then hastily stopped, apologizing.

"Geez if the girls were here, you would scare them and Musa off." Nabu teased, everyone laughed except Riven who looked very grumpy.

"Come on, he's joking." Brandon said, standing up as Brandon began to glow bright yellow.

The boys knew what to do and grabbed hold of something just as Brandon created a ball of energy which once again, they were speeding over Solaria. Once they stopped, everyone looked out at their surroundings. They were at the base of a humungous mountain which went past the clouds. It had a small winding path that lead right to the top,

"Looks like we're going hiking!" Sky exclaimed and grabbed some gear before leaving the ship while the rest followed. The group made their way slowly up the mountain as they got weary after each step.

"How much longer?" Timmy panted as they continued. Sky looked up towards him.

"Bout 4 hours or so." Sky panted back, everybody groaned except for Brandon who looked so determined. Four hours later they arrived at the top they all fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Finally!" Riven breathed. Brandon was the first to regain his feet he looked around. He spied a huge Gold temple; the sun hit the temple roof perfectly making it glow. He made his way over to the giant doors; he heard the footsteps of the others behind him.

"Well go ahead." Riven whispered nudging Brandon towards the foreboding doors.

"Open em." Helia encouraged. Brandon placed his hands on the door knobs; with one quick movement he opened them. A dazzling light came from behind the doors they all turned away.

"Too bright for you?" asked a beautiful voice. Brandon looked up to find a beautiful woman standing before him; she was wearing long magnificent gold robes. She had long blond hair which trailed behind her as she walked towards them; her features were soft and gentle while her eyes were the most beautiful honey colour.

"I know what you seek, Brandon of Eraklyon." She whispered,

"Then what must I do to get it?" Brandon asked in a low voice as he moved closer to her.

"You must give up something very precious." She smiled; Brandon looked confused as did the others.

"What must I give up?" Brandon asked, her smile widened.

"Your eyesight." Brandon looked at the others then back at the woman; he had to do this for Stella. He nodded.

"You must walk through the doors." She explained indicating to the now closed doors, he turned and walked boldly to the doors. Before he opened them he turned to look at his best friends, it will be the last time he will see them. Closing his eyes he turned and opened the doors, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. His eyes and skin burned from the bright light but he ignored it and took a step into the room the heat was unbearable he was sure he would burn to death, the ring on the chain started to glow. Soon a bubble appeared around him, the burning on his skin stopped but his eyes didn't. He was starting to lose his sight, knowing he didn't have much time he sprinted in any direction the protective bubble followed him. His sight was going fast, then he spotted it, the alter the power was in the shape of a yellow sun. He ran as fast as he could, he reached out his hand. He absorbed the power just as he lost his eyesight, the bright light disappeared as Brandon took the power. Sky and the others ran into the temple, they found Brandon on the ground beside the alter. Helia was the first to reach him; he rolled the brunette over only to reveal the shock of his life. Brandon's eyes were pure white.

"Who is that?" Brandon rasped.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the guardian yelled in fury. "He should have been burnt to like crisp." Just then she saw the ring hanging from Brandon's neck.

"The ring of Solaria." she whispered in awe. Sky looked at his best friend in Helia's arms,

"H-hh-i-i-ss eyes." Sky stuttered, pointing at them. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?" Sky whispered in a dangerous tone. The guardian shook her head.

"Only a very, very powerful force could fix it." She hung her head. A weird expression came over Nabu's face; he stood and walked over to his pack. They all watched him in interest except Brandon who couldn't see.

"You know how Layla is the most powerful healer in Magix?" He explained as he returned holding a small pouch. The boys nodded, he held up the pouch.

"Layla's fairy dust, she gave me some before we left." The boys smiled but Sky's smile was the biggest. "Now if I combine the dust and the watersprix, I should be able to fix this."

Everyone beamed, Nabu sat down beside Brandon's head. He sprinkled the dust over Brandon's face; he closed his eyes and concentrated. His hand glowed as well as the falling fairy dust, the white in Brandon's eyes started to swirl. Soon it was gone and Brandon's eyes were a deep chocolate brown,

"I can see!" he shouted as he jumped up the others moved out of the way as he stood. Brandon then gave Nabu a big bear hug

"Thank you! Thank you!" He repeatedly said. Finally everything calmed down and looked at Timmy.

"You wanna make sure you got Stel's power?" Timmy asked. Every one took a step back from Brandon just in case something went wrong. Brandon closed his eyes and held out his hand, all of a sudden a small ball of light appeared hovering above his palm. It crackled then went out with a puff, Riven smirked.

"Very impressive." Brandon scowled.

"You're worse," the smirk was wiped right of the magenta headed man's face. The others were trying not to laugh, the guardian walked over to the boys.

"My name is Stelana." She smiled,

"You must hurry you don't have a lot of time left."

The boys said goodbye then ran to the ship.

"Sky head for Linphea!" Timmy instructed as they took their places. Within a matter of seconds they were racing off.

**W Winx W**

"I'M WHAT?" Stella shrieked. The girls stood next to her equally shocked.

"Yes you're a week pregnant!" Ophelia exclaimed. Stella fainted and Bloom caught her.

"I didn't think...I mean..." Tecna stuttered trying to find a logical explanation.

"I'll leave you girls alone."

"Wow Bloom, good luck baby shopping with the Fashion Queen." Musa joked as Stella regained her conscious.

"I heard that." She smirked and threw a pillow at Musa.

"What are you gonna do?" Layla asked flopping onto the couch.

"What else am I gonna do? I'm just gonna have to tell Brandon the next time I see or contact him like Bloom's doing with Sky."

Suddenly a hologram of the guys appeared in front of the girls and Stella shrieked. Both Bloom and Stella hid behind the girls.

"Hey girls!" Brandon said waving.

"Hey guys!"

"Sky, Brandon I think you need to take a seat." Layla told them with a grin on her face.

"This is gonna be the shocker of your life." Musa added.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Tecna chimed in.

"Only a week's serious." Flora smiled.

"Huh?" both Brandon and Sky replied.

The guys saw the girls pulling Stella and Bloom out from the sofa.

"Stella?"

"Bloom?"

"Oh boy." Stella muttered.

"No, Stel. It's oh boys." Bloom corrected gesturing their stomachs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sky asked.

"Bloom you go first." Stella nudged Bloom to keep on talking.

"Okay. Sky I really don't know how to tell you this but..."

"But?"

"Musa's pregnant!"

"WHAT?" they heard a shout coming from Riven and Musa.

"And how does that have anything to do with us?" Brandon questioned.

"Because you guys are gonna be the godfathers silly." Stella told them.

"WHAT?" Nabu and Layla shouted.

"Well go to go!" Tecna said tapping on a few keys on her PDA.

"Love you guys. See ya when you get back!" Flora added before Tecna closed the call.

"I'M WHAT?" Musa shouted.

"That's right. You're on the same boat sister." Stella grinned.

"Since when?"

"Don't lie to me. I know you are."

"Stella you know Riven will get the wrong idea." Flora explained.

"No he won't. He's Riven."

"Well then that means you don't know him that well." Musa moaned as she flopped next to Layla.

"No! He won't do anything drastic or anything. I mean he's Riven."

"ARRGGHH! What am I gonna do now?"

"You'll figure something out." Stella yawned as Bloom nudged her.

**So what do you guys think! Love it? Hate it? You get to decide! So who do you want next? Linphea or Sparx? PLZ REVIEW! XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Sparks of fire and Nature**

At Alfea a crow left the windowsill of a sleeping Bloom. Ms F was now examining Bloom's condition; she knew they were close to stage four. Something soon came to her attention; Bloom had put on some weight. But how could that be Bloom wasn't an eater. Putting her hands on the fairy's stomach she pushed down, she then felt something that shocked her.

"She can't be!" she gasped, covering her mouth, she then took some tests to make sure. Leaning back on the chair she was sitting on she said to herself. "They better hurry up otherwise they're not just losing the Winx club." She sighed then left the room.

_**B Bloom's Dream B**_

_Bloom was looking around to see if her friends were there. She shouted their names a couple of times but there were no replies. She shivered. She felt a negative energy coming behind her. She turned to see somebody she hated more than the Trix, Darkar or Baltor._

"_Diaspro." She hissed._

_Diaspro raised an eyebrow with her superior smirk on her face. Bloom growled ready to attack her but with a blink of an eye she disappeared._

"_Huh? Where'd you go Diaspro?" she shouted._

"_Boo!" Diaspro appeared right in front of her face gagging her._

_Bloom struggled to get out of her grasp but she was too strong. Diaspro started to tie her hands and legs together. She couldn't move and nobody could save her. She turned her head to see Sky next to Diaspro. They were laughing. Laughing at her._

_Tears brimmed in her eyes as Diaspro pushed her down the stairs. Her vision started to go blurry but she could still her some distant laughs. She turned her head slowly to see her stomach was bleeding. Then a shadow appeared. She knew who the shadow belonged to._

_Sky. He raised his sword above her stomach. She clenched her fist knowing this was the end. She couldn't do anything except wait until the impact. With a blink of an eye, Sky stuck the sword into her stomach._

**R Reality R**

"AAARRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Miriam came into the room looking at her daughter who was shaking violently. She rushed to her side and hugged her but Bloom was still shaking.

"What happened?"

"S-SS-Sk-kkk-y t-tt-tried tt-to kk-k-kki-ii-l m-mm-me..." she explained and collapsed in Miriam's arms.

"What?" Miriam asked herself in disbelief as she laid her daughter back in bed.

_**S Stella's Dream S**_

_Stella was lying in bed as the maids were helping her choose an outfit for her date with Brandon. She was smiling until she came into the room._

"_Hello princess." She smirked at Stella._

"_Chimera what are you doing here?"_

"_Can't I visit an old friend?"_

"_You are no friend!" Stella snarled and got out of bed marching towards Chimera._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you something that I think you will be interested."_

"_Nothing you say will make me interested."_

"_Really? Well I'll just tell Brandon's new girlfriend that his ex-girlfriend is happy for their relationship to proceed." Chimera grinned as she started to make her way to the door but stopped when Stella pulled her back._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This." Chimera walked over to the balcony and beckoned Stella to follow._

_Once Stella step foot on the balcony, she gasped. Brandon was courting her cousin Lindsey. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She clenched her hands so hard that they turned white. She didn't even need to turn around to face Chimera but she knew that Chimera was smiling. Stella looked away from the happy couple and looked at the floor instead._

"_It hurts? Doesn't it?"_

"_What do you mean?" Stella asked still looking at the floor._

"_The ones you love betraying you."_

"_How would you know how that feels?"_

"_I had one but you stole him from me."_

"_Who?"_

"_Brandon."_

"_Brandon? No way."_

"_Yes way."_

"_When?"_

"_We were childhood sweethearts."_

"_Shut up!" Stella said looking at Chimera._

"_Yeah that's right and now look. Your precious shnookums with her."_

"_But why?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? He's only using you to get his status up."_

"_He wouldn't."_

"_Yes he would. Face the facts princess. Your beloved is a player and now you will die in the process of suffering to your death." Chimera grinned and pushed Stella off the balcony._

**R Reality R**

"AARRGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Luna rushed next to Stella instantly and left the book that she was reading on the floor. She was comforting her crying daughter.

"Shush...its ok honey." Luna whispered. "Just tell me what happened?"

"He's cheating on me!" Stella howled into her pillow.

"Who is?"

"Brandon."

"Brandon? Honey you know that's not true. He loves you. He would never do that."

"It's true though! He's only dating me to get his status up."

"He wouldn't."

"That's what I thought." She cried.

"It's gonna be ok sweetheart. It's gonna be ok." Luna comforted her crying daughter as Stella closed her eyes again.

**B Boys B**

Linphea was even further than the Harmonic Nebula to Solaria; all of the boys except Sky and Helia were asleep.

"I hope the girls are ok." Sky whispered as to not wake the others, Helia merely nodded.

"So Sky have you decided when you're gonna ask her?" Helia asked, Sky didn't answer he started to shudder. Helia put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get back in time." Helia forced out hoping he was right, Sky finally looked up his eyes glassy. Just then the silence was broken but Timmy's snores. The two boys went into silent fits of laughter, a small beeping came from the ships computer.

"We're here." Sky said as he went to wake the others up as Helia glowed pink and created a pink energy ball.

"Ok, come on guys, we are running outta time." Helia snapped walking to the control buttons.

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a knot." Riven yawned.

Once again the pink energy ball flew away from them and off they went but the boys were prepared this time. They all ran to their seats and buckled up, they heard something that sounded like a little bell coming from the ball of light.

"I think it's laughing at us." Timmy whispered, soon the tinkling stopped and zoom they were off.

"Linphea is a beautiful place." Brandon said in awe, as he peered out the window.

"Hey Sky, you and Bloom should get hitched here." Riven said also looking out.

"Nah! This is where Helia and Flora should." Sky joked, nudging Helia. The others looked at Helia laughing, the pink energy ball stopped as did they. They all looked out; it was jungle beneath them not like the beautiful land they saw no more than five minutes ago.

"The Northland of Linphea." Timmy told the group. "The third most dangerous place in the whole six realms."

"What a surprise." Riven mumbled as he landed the ship, the boys disembarked and looked around.

"Ok nature boy do you're thing." Nabu said sitting down on a nearby rock; Helia closed his eyes he listened hard. He finally heard something and headed towards it, the others hastily to follow him, he continued to listen and follow. They did this for about two and a half hours before they finally found the temple, it was more like a tower. It was tall a green, flowers and vines grew around it.

"Hey look, the plants look like their dying." Brandon pointed out. It was true most of them were losing their colour and were wilting.

"Come on." Helia instructed and they entered the temple.

The inside looked worse, the plants were actually dead.

"This is horrible." Sky whispered looking at the dead plants.

"Look at that." Riven yelled pointing to the centre. There was a giant flower, but it was closed up and turning brown. Helia reached out to touch it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" screeched a voice. Helia recoiled, looking for the source of the voice.

"It's already nearly dead it doesn't need you to make it worse." It said again, but this time a woman appeared. She wasn't as tall as the others were, she was wearing a long dark green dress, her wings were out (they were also green), she had long green hair and tanned skin, her eyes were an emerald colour.

"I'm Flair, guardian of the flower." Flair said as she flew a little closer.

"I'm here for the power of Nature." Helia explained.

"I would give it to you but the life flower needs it, as the guardian of the nature powers weakens so does the flower." She explained flying over to the flower. "It needs the guardians power to survive." She looked as though she was about to cry. Helia thought for a moment, _he had Flora's power he could save it_. Smiling he said-

"If I can save the flower will you give me the power?" She thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Now Flora would come here in her dreams and give the flower the power." She explained

"No real hands can touch it," She then whispered in his ear a spell to separate oneself from their body. Helia nodded, he sat down and started meditating. He slowly said the spell, he felt himself leaving his body. Finally he was out and he turned to watch his body drop to the ground, the others cried out in shock and tried to revive him. They mustn't see me he thought.

"You must hurry." He heard Flair say facing him.

She could see him since she was too separated from her body; he sorta floated over to the flower. Placing his hands on either side of it and let Flora's power flow through his hands and into the dying bud. It slowly was coming alive again; he saw the others watch in amazement. Flair beamed, as the flower opened it was a splendid pink and each petal was tipped with yellow or green. Butterflies and birds flew out of the opened flower, Helia felt suddenly felt extremely weak. Flair's face turned into complete horror-

"Get back to your body quick, otherwise you'll die!" She yelled helping him to his body. The boy's eyes were full of panic, Helia lay back into his body. Helia sat up taking a huge breath; they were followed by slow and steady ones.

"That was a close one mate." Timmy said sounding relieved, Helia smiled at his friends then turned back to Flair.

"Well may I have the power now?" He asked sweetly, she smiled and nodded. She indicated to the flower. Helia rose and stumbled over the life flower; he was still weak from giving that flower all that power. Right in the middle of the flower was the rose shape power; he reached in and absorbed it.

"One more to go." Sky whispered, and exited the temple the others followed. Flair stopped Helia and she gave him a small envelope.

"Give this to the girls; it may be the only thing that will stop Baltor, Darkar and the Trix." Helia took the letter and headed for the door. "Oh and don't open it otherwise it will be useless." She told him before disappearing into her flowers. Helia nodded and ran after the others clutching the envelope to his chest…..

**W Winx W**

Mrs Faragonda dozed on the couch in the girls' sitting room. An evil vibe brought her from her daze, sensing it in each girl's room. She crept to Layla's door, and with one swift movement she opened the door. She was screaming and was tossing and turning. _Oh no _she thought and rushed to the other rooms checking all the girls. _Stage 3 nightmares!_

She just checked Bloom's and Stella's room and saw them lying in their mother's arms. The nightmares must the worst than she though. She went to her office calling Saladin and Griselda into the meeting.

_**L Layla's Dream L**_

_She was dancing all by herself in her room in Andros. She wasn't allowed to go out of the castle only for balls out of Andros. She walked over to a chair and sighed. All she could think of was Nabu. Suddenly somebody appeared from behind the curtains. Speak of the devil she thought._

"_Nabu!" she shouted happily as she hugged him but she couldn't feel him hugging her so she pulled away. "Nabu are you ok?"_

"_Yeah never better." He hissed taking his staff out. _

_Layla took a step back feeling scared. Every step she took, Nabu took one step towards her. She tried to move backwards one more time but nothing. She couldn't move her feet were like glued to the ground. She was shaking. She tried to use her powers but nothing happened. _

"_Nabu what are you doing?"_

"_What I should've done ages ago." He hissed as his staff began to glow._

_He pushed her to the wall and started choking her. She was suffocating trying to push him off her but he was stronger. She was losing her vision really quickly. With one final strike, he threw an energy ball into her chest._

**R Reality**

"AARRGHHHHHHH!"

Lisa dashed next to her daughter who was shaking violently. Lisa cuddled Layla and stroked her back at the same time but it was still not enough to stop her from shaking. She shushed her quietly as Layla began to calm down.

"You ok sweetheart?"

"N-nn-no." She stuttered.

"What happened?"

"He ch-chh-choked mm-m-m-me!"

"Who did?" Lisa looked at her daughter with a worried face.

"N-NN-N..."

"Nabu? But he wouldn't. Would he?" She thought. "You must be tired honey." Lisa stated letting Layla lay on the bed.

"No I'm not t-tt-tired..." she murmured as she closed her eyes.

_**F Flora's Dream F**_

_Flora was lying on the grass as the breeze made her hair fly into her face. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes and looked at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. This time the sky wasn't blue. It was grey and the forest around her was shivering. She could hear the forest shouting for help as lightning began striking everywhere._

_The forest lit on fire and it was spreading towards Flora. Flora got up and started running away from the fire but it was getting closer each step she took. She kept on running trying to ignore the cries of help coming from Mother Nature and she couldn't help but collapse on the floor. The fire started to surround her until a figure came into view. The figure walked through the fire and then to her. Helia she thought._

"_What are you doing here Helia?" she asked through the pain she was getting._

"_Nothing really but you kill you." He growled tying her up with his laser glove._

"_What are you doing?" She screamed._

"_Hold still and you won't even feel any pain."_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes." He said with a smile and took his phantoblade out. Her eyes grew wide knowing what he was gonna do._

"_You wouldn't." She whispered shaking her head._

"_I would." Pulling on his glove making his grip tighter. She let out a scream. "Take your last breath my dear Flora because you'll need it for you will need it in time!"_

**R Reality R**

"AARRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Flora sweetheart are you ok?" Freya asked as Flora shaked her head furiously. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"He-HHe-Helia was k-kk-i-ll-i-nn-g m-mmeee!" she stuttered.

Freya shook her head and hugged her daughter. Flora flopped on her bed as Freya stroke her back.

"It's t-tt-true." She said between sniffs.

"No sweetie. I think you're imagining it. Helia wouldn't kill you. He loves you too much to do that and besides you have the girls and I plus Mrs Faragonda are protecting all of you." She told Flora as Flora started to calm down again.

"I still think it's true." She murmured before going back to sleep.

**B Boys B**

The boys sat quietly, one more power and they can save their girlfriends. Just then the communicator went off, it was Mrs Faragonda. Timmy pressed a button and miss turned up on the screen.

"What's up?" Riven asked standing up and coming closer.

"The girls are on stage four." She said urgently. The boys were silent. "You must hurry!" she almost yelled.

"We're going for the last power now, Bloom's power." Sky explained and Ms Faragonda nodded.

"I must go attend to the girls, please be careful." With that she disappeared.

"Step on it Timmy!" Sky growled, with that they sped off to Sparx.

It had been a couple of hours and Sky groaned as he lifted his head off the console, he shivered. He looked around behind him and saw the others were asleep curled up in balls and wrapped in blankets. They were very close to Sparx now so the temperature in the ship had dropped dramatically, in other words it was bloody cold. He stood and walked over to one of the boxes full of blankets, after grabbing the thickest one he could find, he returned to his seat, making himself comfortable he closed his eyes. Just then the communicator went off, everyone jumped. After figuring out what it was, Timmy pressed a button and Ms Faragonda's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Ms." Brandon yawned, bringing the blanket closer around him. Mrs F nodded.

"Are you close to Sparx yet?" she asked.

"We'll be there within an hour." Timmy informed her.

"How are the girls?" Riven said pointedly standing up, Ms F's face dropped.

"Not good I'm afraid, they grow worse every minute."

The room was silent. She didn't want to tell them that the girls were afraid of them since the nightmares they had, they were very cautious of their surroundings now.

"Well you must contact me when you have the Dragon Fire." With that she left. Sky looked at Timmy. "Can you make this hunk of junk go any faster?" He asked and Timmy nodded

"Everyone buckle up!" He shouted and the boys jumped into a seat. Timmy then pushed the throttle forward and zoom off they went, within five minutes they were there.

"Whoa that was fast." Riven whistled, the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Come on!" Sky shouted as the ship landed, Brandon grabbed him before he could run outside.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." Brandon warned.

"He's right. You wouldn't get five meters without turning into a burnt steak!" Nabu told him. Sky sighed as he glowed red. He made a fire ball which flew in another direction but before it flew away, it changed the guys Red Fountain outfit into a plain top that would match their favourite colour and a pair of shorts.

"What the-?" Riven began but the guys walked out of the ship before he could finish his sentence.

The boys ran after the fire ball grabbing their weapons as they went, they trudged through the fire for about two hours before they came upon this huge ice mountain with spikes and pinnacles.

"Whoa that things huge!" Nabu shouted which could be heard over the howling wind, Sky looked at the fire which was gliding easily towards the mountain.

"Keep moving." He yelled and continued to follow her. They reached the mountain within another fifteen minutes.

"Where's the entrance?" He asked himself but somehow, the fire ball could understand and took off the boys jogged behind it. Soon they found an opening; it was big enough for them to go single file. Sky went first, the group made their way into the foreboding mountain gloom. They soon came to an opening; it was a huge dome roof.

"This place is beautiful." Helia whispered, Sky didn't answer he was busy looking around. There was like thirty passages that branched off.

"Which one?" Brandon asked. Sky shook his head.

"I have no idea,"

"Let's take a break." Timmy suggest sitting on a rock. The others followed suit, except for Sky who was looking closely at the walls.

"What you looking at?" Riven said standing up, Sky froze.

"Sky?" Riven asked again walking over to him, Sky pointed at the passage on his left.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sky once again took the lead and the group was once again on their mission..

_Bloom opened her eyes slowly 'Where the hell am I,' she sat up and looked around. She was in what looked like a tunnel which was made of ice, she unsteadily stood. She heard voices, she pushed herself up against the wall. Six figures could be seen through the shadows, they soon came into view she sighed with relief. Sky and the other boys were coming towards her they were wearing a plain top and shorts? _

"_SKY!" She yelled and ran up to him, she threw herself at him. But to her surprise she fell straight through him, she lay sprawled on the ground the others stepped on her as they walked going straight through her, they didn't notice and they didn't see her. _

"_Sky it's me Bloom!"She cried as she ran after him. _

"_I'd stop if I were you, he can't hear or see you so save your breath." She turned, Darkar was there leaning on the cave wall. Bloom glared at him._

"_Where are we?" She asked through gritted teeth. He smiled._

"W_e're with your pathetic boyfriend as he searches for your power," Bloom smiled he hadn't given up on her. Darkar's smile grew even wider. _

"B_ut his quest is about to end." Bloom's face dropped. She ran after Sky, she soon caught up to him. He was alright for now, Darkar walked smoothly up behind her. _

"N_ow enjoy the show." Growling could be heard from ahead, the boys froze. About five of the biggest darkhounds she'd ever seen appeared out of the gloom, Bloom closed her eyes-_

'_Dragon Fire if you can hear me save him protect him' she thought she felt a slight tingle she smiled and opened her eyes a bright red light could be seen coming closer she smiled._

"W_hat is that?" Darkar yelled. It was really close. _

"_SKY GET DOWN!"She screamed..._

Sky took a small step back from the darkhounds; he could see a bright red light coming towards them. It was very close _'SKY GET DOWN!'_ he heard Bloom's voice he decided to follow it.

"Get down!" He yelled before throwing himself onto the ground the other did the same, the red light came into shape it was a huge fiery dragon. It passed over them ripping and biting the darkhounds, Sky lifted his head to see the dragon facing off the hounds. Within a minute the hounds were gone, the boys stood and walked cautiously towards the mighty beast. He recognized it as Bloom's Dragon.

"Are you the Dragon Fire?" He yelled up at it.

"No." said a female voice

"I'm the guardian," The boys took awhile to realize it was the dragon.

"Thank you for helping us." Helia said loudly.

"It was no problem as I was sent by the realm guardian." She said in a clear voice. Sky looked confused.

"But Bloom's…" but then he realized. "Wait I remember hearing her voice telling me to get down," The dragon nodded.

"Now come, I shall lead you to the dragon fire." The dragon took off, the boys had sprint to keep up with her….

_Bloom smiled as her dragon lead them to safety; she looked at Darkar who was fuming. _

"T_his...isn't...over!" He said each word with emphasis before he disappeared. Bloom continued to smile, but then she cried out in pain her whole body felt like it was on fire. She writhed on the ground, and then just out of nowhere that little dragon she met at Pyros appeared. _

"_It's okay bloom I'm here. It's me Buddy!"It said as it cuddled up to her, some of the pain subsided. _ "_Sssh Bloom ssshh..." it comforted her..._

The boys looked at the altar where the Dragon Fire was lighting the whole room up. Sky walked up to it and it absorbed into him.

"Listen, the girls are onto their coma. It will take a few days to reach back to Alfea but I must warn you that when you get back, things are not what they appear." The Guardian warned them.

"What do you mean?" Nabu asked.

"All I can say is try and use some of the memories you had together to make them realise that you're the good guys." With that, she disappeared.

"What was that about?" Riven said confused.

"Doesn't matter. We got all of the powers! Let's go!" Brandon shouted running out of the room with the others following him.

**W Winx W**

When Darkar was distracting the girls with their horrible nightmares, the Trix were destroying Red Fountain while Baltor was weakening Alfea but they wouldn't budge since the Red Fountain boys joined the girls.

Mrs F and Saladin were pacing up and down her office. Griselda and Cordatorta watched them intensely as they had their own conversation.

_**T Tecna's Dream T**_

_Tecna was on her computer doing some research. She was all alone in her dorm room because Stella had dragged everyone except her to the mall because she promised that she'd do Stella's homework. She shook her head as she printed out her homework._

_She turned around to put away the homework when she heard a clanking sound. She turned around and saw nothing. She shrugged thinking it was nothing until she heard the clanking sound again. She turned around again. Nothing, she raised her eyebrow and turned around once more but this time she turned around straight after she turned around._

_Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was in an o shape. Standing right in front of her was Timmy in a metal suit. He had his phantoblade in his hand aswell. He was swinging it at her but she managed to dodge his attacks except the last one which went through her leg._

_She cried in pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. He was wearing the metal suit which made him look stronger. That made her scared of him a lot. She was shaking from the pain in her leg. Timmy's smirk was even scarier._

'_What was going on?' she thought trying to crawl backwards slowly because the pain was agonizing._

"_Timmy please..." she pleaded. _

"_I don't think so!" He growled using his phantoblade which swung in the air and then stuck into her chest._

**R Reality R**

"Tecna sweetie wake up." Tallulah said shaking Tecna but Tecna leaped out of bed and then checked her legs and sighed in relief.

"I'm ok! I'm in one piece!" she shouted. "I'm ok. Oh my god! I'm ok!" she whispered but fainted saying those words.

"Tecna!" Tallulah cried rushing next to her daughter. She couldn't carry Tecna onto the bed so instead; she took the pillows and blankets off the bed and made a cosy bed around her.

Tallulah sighed and layed next to Tecna and sighed even more.

_**M Musa's Dream M**_

_Musa was playing her flute with the rhythms and beats around her. She was playing it on the stage in Alfea with the pixies around her but they stopped dancing and flew behind the curtain looking scared. Musa looked confused._

"_What's wrong guys?"_

_They didn't answer but pointed something or someone that was behind her. Musa turned around and froze. It was Riven but it wasn't the Riven that she knew. He was wearing a black suit with his purple phantoblade in his hand with an evil look in his eyes._

_Usually she would see happiness with an intimidating look but this time she could see hatred and evil in his eyes. He smirked at her before lunging his sword in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood all over her top as Riven took his sword out. _

_She fell onto the floor trying to breathe as she was losing her vision. Her head was spinning as she felt herself being kicked into a wall. It was obviously Riven because she felt him poke her face with his sword._

'_This was it.' She thought as Riven raised his sword above her head..._

**R Reality R**

"AAARRGGHHHHHH!"

"Musa wake up. The boys are on their way back plus Riven wants to talk to you. Musa it's ok." May whispered stroking her hair as Musa shivered underneath her blanket.

"No, it's not!" She mumbled.

"Musa you ok? I'll get your dad in here. You don't look too good."

"No, Riven just tried to kill me. Do you think I'm ok? Okay...you wanna know if I'm okay, okay, let's see. Well, let's see, I loads of problems. Where should I start? Two of my best friends are pregnant and are very hard to control their hunger, my boyfriend is trying to find my power which he could die any minute, I'm ill because I have this stupid curse on me, I'm tired all the time and I don't feel like doing anything which is odd because I write music all the time. And my boyfriend just tried to kill me! So if that sounds like I'm okay, okay, then you can tell him I'm okay, okay?" she snapped.

"Alright, I'll just get you some coffee." May said slowly walking out of the door as Musa layed on her bed in a ball.

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed for me! I got a question. How do you make that line across the page? I think that will be helpful but nevertheless REVIEW PLZ! **

**Love Sush123 xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Anger in Healing**

The boy's ship landed on the grounds of Alfea, many fairies and specialists surrounded it to make sure it wasn't an enemy. The six boys sprinted out of the ship but froze when the saw the fairies and specialists.

"It's me Prince Sky and the others!" Sky yelled and one of the fairies recognized him.

"It's okay they're friends!" She called and let them pass. The group continued their run to the dorm. Riven led them up the stairs and towards the dorm, not even pausing to knock he banged open the door. Ms F was standing in the middle of the room; she looked as though she was heading towards the door. Riven ran to Musa's room, May was there holding Musa's hand, but she stood up as he saw Riven. Riven ran to her bed she was barely breathing, the others were also there. They each placed their hands on each other's shoulders and closed their eyes; they concentrated their powers on Musa. Musa slowly glowed red then went back to normal, her eyes fluttered open the star on her shoulder was gone.

"It worked!" Riven shouted joyfully, the other boys laughed and smiled.

"Quick the other girls!" Helia said loudly and ran out of the room the others followed, Riven looked at Musa.

"I'll be right back" he whispered and ran out of the room. The next room was Stella's, they did the same thing, slowly they healed the others. With that the boys ran to their rooms and to the girls….

Sky sat on Bloom's bed as the other boys ran out of the room to get to their own girlfriends. Bloom eyes slowly opened, she smiled when she saw his face but then it became into a scared face. Sky held Bloom's hand but she pushed him away and screamed. After a while of Bloom screaming, they heard the other girls scream and each girl ran out in the living room followed by some worrying guys.

The girls backed up until they hit the wall and slid down the wall whimpering.

"Don't hurt us!" Stella cried curling up into a ball.

"What are you talking about Stel? We would never hurt you." Brandon told Stella crouching down next to her but she looked away.

"Stop lying!" Layla shouted turning away to face the wall.

"We're not though!" Nabu fought back.

"You tried to kill us!" Bloom whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're using us!" Stella squeaked.

"You choked us!" Layla mumbled.

"You hurt us." Tecna wise-cracked.

"You were strangling us." Flora added with no emotion.

"You were hurting us even though we tried to stop you." Musa sobbed.

"That's impossible!" Riven shouted.

"We couldn't have. We were looking for your powers the whole time." Helia explained but the girls shook their heads.

The girl's mum's came into the room and kneeled in front of their daughter and told the guys to wait in Stella's room.

"Hey listen Flora." Freya whispered. "It was only a nightmare from the curse."

"No it wasn't because I felt it when I woke up." Flora protested.

"No you didn't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Helia cares for you too much to hurt you."

"But-!"

"Hey are you dead?"

"No I guess not."

"Yeah but Sky tried to hurt us!" Bloom added stroking her stomach.

"You know Sky wouldn't have hurt any of you because he's gonna be a great-," Miriam began until a white light shone across the room.

"Sorry!" Tecno apologized walking out of the white light with 5 other guardian's following her.

"You look just like..." Stella stuttered.

"Like you?" Stelana finished.

"Oh no!" Musa moaned.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"There's two of them!" Musa cried making everyone laugh except Stella and Stelana.

"You know I could easily hurt Musian making you hurt." Stelana told Musa with a smirk.

"Yeah liked you could beat me." Musian grinned. "I'm Musa's guardian and Musa's a tough cookie you know."

"You're my..." Musa whispered in awe.

"Yep. I'm you're guardian. Did you know your Riven had an awful temper? Plus he can cry!"

"HE DID WHAT?" The girls shrieked and the girls mum's just laughed.

"Hey err...Musian." Stella asked. "Would you like have a copy when he cried?"

"Yeah I do but only if Musa accepts."

"Why do I need to accept?" Musa questioned.

"Because as your guardian I have to do the right thing according to Tecno and Flair."

"You guys really want to see him cry?"

"Duh!" the girls screamed.

"Okay, okay I accept."

Musian nodded and created a ball of light. Inside it showed Riven crying and then he sang! The girls mouthed dropped and the guardians laughed.

"He...he..." Musa stammered.

"Cried." Stella finished.

"And...and..."

"Sang?"

"Yeah."

"Okay enough chit chat. You girls need start training starting tomorrow morning." The Dragon Fire instructed as Bloom slid of her back.

"Training?" Layla asked.

"Yes, you know to defeat evil." Lance explained.

"And then good wins." Stelana added happily.

"Has Helia given you guys the envelope yet?" Flair asked.

The girls shook their heads and Flair moved her hand swiftly into a curve to open the door the guys were in. The guys looked at the guardians who were smiling as they walked into the room. The girls couldn't help laughing at Riven and some were even rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Riven asked which made the girls laugh even harder.

"It's nothing Riven." May answered for all of them.

"It's nothing?" Stella giggled. "It's everything!"

"Huh?" The guys shrugged it off as the envelope flew out of Helia's pocket and then into Bloom's hand.

Bloom stopped laughing and started reading what was inside. Each second, her eyes would get wider and each second the girls would stop laughing and each second, everyone except the guardian looked worried.

"You want me to do what now?" Bloom inquired raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't make up the rules." Musian defended.

"Yes we did!" Tecno said hitting Musian on the head.

"Are you crazy? I could die!" Bloom shouted in frustration.

"What does it say?" Flora asked as Stella snatched the paper of Bloom.

"Cool! Wait a minute how do I do that?" Stella asked looking puzzled.

"You'll know when the times right." Lance said as all the guardians disappeared into thin air.

All the girls were reading the letter again and again which made the boys even more worried and the mom's decided to leave them alone.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"I...I..." Bloom stuttered.

"Bloom you have a choice. You don't have to do it." Flora whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but it all depends on how you girls do." Bloom objected.

"Then we won't do it."

"But-!"

"Girls!" Stella hissed covering her mouth.

"Toilet time!" Layla shrieked and pushed the girls into the toilet.

"Toilet time? What's all that about?" Nabu asked confused.

"I'm getting a bit suspicious you know... they're keeping a secret from us I think..." Timmy wondered.

"Why would you think that?" Helia said to Timmy.

"Well, they always seem to run off in a hurry without a reason you know."

"I can very well understand what you mean by that but-"

Suddenly, they heard a huge screaming from the toilet where the girls were. The boys ran over to the door and banged on it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Riven yelled.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT LAYLA!" Nabu shrieked.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY IN THERE?" Sky shouted.

"Ermm...yes... we're fine don't worry, we just... dropped something on the floor..." Stella stuttered not knowing what to say.

"And you had to scream? Well Stella's Stella..." Brandon pointed out.

**B Bathroom B**

"Oh my god! Lemme have it first!" Stella yelled at Bloom.

"NO, I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD IT FIRST NOT YOU!" Bloom whined in fury.

"I DON'T CARE, NOW GIVE IT HERE BEFORE I BARF ON YOU!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT BARF MEAN YOU DIV!"

"YEAH I DO, IT'S WHEN SOMEBODY FARTS ON YOU, DUH!"

"Girls do you really wanna spend 10 or even... 30 MINUTES ARGUING about who to gets the toilet first!" Flora exploded angrily.

There was silence, the girls had never seen Flora angry in their life.

"I'm hungry!" Stella moaned.

"Oh my God, really! First toilet, now hunger? What next? Fighting who gets the TV remote! Pur-lease..." Layla said.

"I'm hungry too!" Bloom pointed to her stomach which was showing a little bit.

Musa groaned and opened the door so Stella and Bloom could walk out without complaining for anyone to open the door.

"Now go before I will actually rip your heads off!" Layla threatened.

Bloom and Stella looked at the floor when they walked out and hid behind Sky and Brandon.

"Don't let her touch us!" Stella said pointing at Layla who rolled her eyes.

"Layla's not gonna hurt you." Sky assured the girls who were still not convinced.

"Umm...I feel like having ice-cream." Bloom murmured and a bowl of ice-cream hovered over her head. Everyone jumped at the ice-cream.

"How did that happen?" Timmy asked trying to find an answer.

"Probably errr..." Tecna began but was relieved when Mrs F and Saladin came into the room.

"Girls! Boys! Glad you're here." Saladin said happily.

"Saladin and I thought that since we haven't had an attack for so long, all of you deserve a party!" Mrs F exclaimed and the girls and guys smiled.

"Great!" Stella shouted.

"The party's already started at the quad so come down when you're all ready."

With that, Saladin and Mrs Faragonda walked out. Stella squealed and everyone except Brandon groaned.

"Changus Appearus!" She said changing everyone into new clothes for partying.

Bloom's outfit is a blue-green shoulder dress with a hole on the right side. She wears blue-green strap heels. On the side of the dress, around the hole, are sporadically arranged pink flower petals.

Sky's outfit is a plain blue top with a black denim jacket over it with jeans. He's also wearing blue trainers with a silver watch.

Stella's outfit is a pale yellow dress with a pink heart belt. She wears a pink tie on her neck and a headband. She also wears pale yellow arm wear with bright yellow stilettos.

Brandon's wearing a plain green top with a white hoodie over with jeans. He's also wearing green trainers.

Musa's outfit is a red with silver trim wrap dress, a light fuchsia belt, matching tights and a pair of lace up navy sandals.

Riven's wearing a plain red top with a white jacket with jeans. He's also wearing red shoes.

Flora's outfit is a pink dress with dark blue flowers going up from her waist to the top of her dress. She wears matching pink boots with a pink flower in her hair.

Helia's wearing an orange top with jeans and orange shoes.

Tecna's outfit consists of a choker, a strapless silver and lime green top, a mini skirt with the same pattern as her shirt, and silver pumps. Her accessories consist of pearl earrings and silver wristbands.

Timmy's wearing a yellow top with a black jacket on top with jeans. He's also wearing yellow trainers.

Layla's is a lime green dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears heels.

Nabu's wearing a purple top with a mauve jacket with jeans. He's also wearing purple trainers.

They all looked at each other and thanked Stella who in returned drags them all into the quad.

**Q Quad Q**

Everyone was sitting at a table eating or drinking or having a chat. The teachers though were drinking but they were still aware of their surroundings. The gang made their way to an empty table and started eating almost instantly.

"Oh my god! This is heaven." Riven said in relief eating a turkey leg.

"You guys didn't eat anything on the mission?" Flora asked.

"Course we did but it was a very tiring work." Brandon answered for the guys who were drinking a glass of champagne. Bloom and Stella's eyes grew wide at the champagne.

"A toast!" Helia said raising his glass. "To us!"

Everyone raised their glass. "To us!" and drank their champagne but Bloom and Stella spat their out onto Sky's and Brandon's faces.

"Hahaha!" Riven laughed pointing at Sky and Brandon.

"Sorry!" the girls apologized.

"It's alright. Nobody got hurt." Brandon said drying himself with a napkin.

"Yet." Musa muttered with a grin drinking the champagne.

"Musa what are you doing?" Riven asked taking the champagne of her.

"Well nothing now."

"Musa you shouldn't be drinking in your condition." Timmy warned and Musa rolled her eyes and remembered that she was suppose to be pregnant and glared at Stella.

"Enough talking about me. So Bloom? Stella? Got any news for us?"

"What! No." Bloom immeadiately answered and sipped the champagne but then spat it out into her drink getting stares from the group.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much! "

She grabs a glass, takes a sip, and realizes what she just did. She then tries to spit the champagne back into the glass without the guys noticing. It doesn't work

"Oh that's-that's actually how the Solarian's drink it, did you not know?" Stella stuttered.

Then it hit Timmy. He gasped.

"You! I- but... how! Not possible! You're..." Timmy babbled.

"That's right... I'm dirty..." Stella winked.

"What? What do you mean? You-you-you're dirty?" Helia asked confused.

"Oh don't worry, come on, you were on a roll making a MAGNIFICENT SPEECH, weren't you?" Bloom mumbled trying to steer away the conversation.

"I have a confession!" Musa declared. "I am not pregnant!"

"You're not what?" The guys shouted.

"Err...can I have a word with you girls?" Timmy asked and the girls nodded.

**C Corner C**

"Okay." Timmy said looking confused. "Hey Musa, why did you tell the guys you weren't pregnant?"

"Because I'm not."

"If you're not pregnant then who is?"

"I am." Flora whispered trying to cover Bloom and Stella.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I…I am with child. And I didn't want to say anything because...my parents will go ballistic."

"Wait a minute! So you told people Musa was pregnant? Does this look like a conversation that I want to remember?" Timmy muttered massaging his temples. "Who's the father?"

"Yeah!" Stella cheered.

"I can't say."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Why not?" Layla chimed in.

"I can't say because he's famous." Flora whispered.

"Oh my God, who is it?" Bloom questioned and Musa rolled her eyes.

"Flora, come on, you have to tell us." Stella complained.

"Okay, okay. It's Brad Pitt. Brad Pitt is the father of my baby." Flora confessed.

"As in Angelina Jolie's boyfriend Brad Pitt?" Timmy asked.

"What? Well he never said that to me!"

**B Back at the table B**

"So, are you ready to talk about it?" Timmy whispered to Flora.

"No."

"Now?"

"No!" She hissed.

"Okay, we'll talk about something else then."

"Thank you."

"Who's the real father?"

"Ugh! Look honey y'know what? I haven't told him yet, so until I do I don't think I should tell anybody else."

"Yeah. That's fine. That's fair. Is it Jared?"

"Timmy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Okay."

"Is it Helia? It is Helia isn't it? Oh my God, it's Riven!"

"Timmy, stop it! I am not going to tell you until I tell him."

"Ah-hah! At least we know it's a him." Stella interrupted and Flora groaned.

All of a sudden, there was a blue shield around them and Bloom dropped her fork.

"Uh oh." She said getting looks from the group.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

"Err Bloom now might be the time." Tecna told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brandon questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"This is bad." Stella whispered.

"Ya think?" Musa growled standing up to a couple of people that she hates.

**Hey! Ho! Thanx for all the reviews. I really appreciate it and guess who those figures are. They might not be who you think they are... Mwwaahhhahhahha! Plz REVIEW my dawling fans! Plz do if you want to find out what happends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Gone**

**Sky-Diaspro (Gems)**

**Brandon-Chimera (Darkness)**

**Riven-Megan (Fire)**

**Nabu-Jade (Water)**

**Helia-Laura (Wind)**

**Timmy-Natalie (Earth)**

"Can't we have any peace for two seconds?" Stella complained planting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry sunshine but it's your fault that your adorable little face is too ugly for my liking." Chimera growled.

"Oh at least my adorable face got a boyfriend. What do you have?" Stella asked. "Wrinkles and a bad manicure."

"Keep on dreaming."

"Oh so now I'm not adorable?"

"Stella let it go." Musa whispered.

"Fine but I'm still sassy!"

"What's with your little shield?" Natalie asked unimpressed.

"It's to keep ugly people like you guys away from us."

"Please we can break through it easily."

"Go on. I dare you." Layla challenged.

"Fine princess." Jade replied shooting dark energy balls towards the shield which just absorbed it.

"Let me try." Diaspro said. "GEM SLAM!"

"Pathetic..." Bloom mocked.

"When it comes to fashion, we're styling circles around you!" Stella shouted.

"Oh yeah? When it comes to action, we're knockin you into next week!" Chimera yelled.

It had started as a war of words between the two girls.

"Well, when it comes to good looks, we set the mold!"

"No kidding? Could've fooled me with those things on your feet you call boots!"

Followed by one solitary chance for the red-head leader to get a cooler head to prevail.

"Stella, knock it off! It's not worth getting into a fight over!" Bloom said as the shield lowered down.

Naturally, to no avail...

"Sorry Bloom, but this girl needs to be taught a lesson!"

"You know this girl deserves the butt-kicking I'm about to give her, Diaspro!" Chimera told her flicking her hair.

Then, just the littlest tiff started setting off fireworks between the others...

"You have got to be joking!" Tecna whispered to Flora who shook her head.

"Somethin tells me you better check your math, because Chimera's the type to explode when she's mad! Your girl... she ain't got a chance!" Natalie laughed as Stella started to glow yellow.

"I'm surprised you girls even have enough brains to figure out math."

"That's whack! Just because we're better looking than you, we're dumber too?" Megan whined.

"I always thought brains and beauty didn't mix?" Musa dictated.

"Well, that means you must not be too bright either, sweetie."

"Alright," Stella shouted proudly. "It's time to Winx these girls out of here!"

"Let's show these wannabes what power the Beta Girl's have!" Laura exclaimed.

"Okay, but I'm not too keen on this..." Flora noted.

"I'm in, but let's not go overboard, guys because they're not worth it." Layla stated.

They transformed into their Enchantix and flew up into the air.

"Allow me to start things off by shedding some light on those tasteless uniforms of yours!" Stella shouted as she powered up. "Ocean of Light!"

Stella lit up like a light bulb, practically blinding everyone in the quad in the process. Well, all except for the one who could put her out.

"Betcha don't know what makes the sun go away!" Jade smirked as she gained control of a nearby water puddle. "Water!"

Jade fired away, and with no reaction time to dodge, Stella was soaked in an instant.

"Hey, come on! I just premed my hair a few hours ago!"

"I've got your back, Stel!" Musa shouted, turning towards Jade. "Time to rock her world...with Enchantix Bass Boom!"

Two large speakers appeared on either side of Jade and immediately loud rock music began playing out of them. The easily overwhelmed Jade who floated lazily to the ground, as if she had just been hit with a fly swatter.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Natalie were going at each other, exchanging attacks all the while.

"ELECTRIC STORM!" Tecna announced, firing an electrical containment unit.

Natalie laughed. "Don't you know anything? Time to get grounded!"

Natalie ripped a part of the floor out from underneath her and flung it right at the web that Tecna just made. Not only did the clod of dirt and floorboard go through the web, but it disabled it too. Tecna managed to dodge the blow, though at this point she already knew she was at a heavy disadvantage.

"There must be a way to negate her powers over the Earth!" Tecna whispered to herself.

"Good luck trying to find it underneath a rock!" Natalie mocked.

As Natalie tore up even more of the ground to use as a weapon, Flora and Laura were in a power struggle. Flora had put up a defensive barrier of weeds to protect her from the harsh winds Laura was blowing at her.

"Oh, come on... you can't hide behind those plants of yours forever!" Laura cried throwing more wind attacks.

"Don't worry... you have more important things to worry about!" Flora shouted back.

Flora pointed at a group of vines that had managed to get behind Laura without her knowing. As they moved in to tie her up, she was saved by Megan and her fireball attacks.

"You can't be goin around, tyin up my friends with your daisies!" Megan shouted.

"Though I do not wish to harm you," Flora said, "To win this fight I must get you out of the way. This little spell will do..."

"Now this is about to get interesting!" Laura chuckled.

"Espano Lucas!" Flora chanted, as about a half-dozen living, breathing, walking thorny oak bushes appeared and started making their way over to Megan and Laura.

"More plants? You know I can burn those down too!" Megan told Flora with a grin on her face.

"Maybe so, but you'll have to actually hit them first!"

Megan and Laura gasped in shock as the bushes started moving at a tremendous speed. Megan started firing at them, but they were going too fast to hit.

"Watch out!" Layla yelled, though it was too late to keep Megan from getting clocked on the right side of her face.

"That stings!" Megan winced, rubbing her cheek where one of thorns scratched her.

"I'd quit now, before things really get rough," Flora told the duo.

As all this was going on, Bloom and Diaspro stood in the center of it all. Not fighting... rather, observing their teammates in action. And seemed content on keeping on the sidelines.

"This is stupid!" Diaspro told Bloom. "We're fighting over the most ridiculous things!"

"I guess this battle is pretty pointless," Bloom replied back unsure of Diaspro's weird behaviour. "Just what do we have to gain from all of this anyway?"

Diaspro started tapping her foot as she tried to remember. "Something about Stella beig adorable but then she's sassy."

"Well she is sassy..."

As the two continued to ponder that thought, they saw that their teammates were switching partners... and a new set of battles were about to begin.

"Back me up here, Tec!" Stella shouted, flying right at Megan and Natalie.

"I'm right behind you!"

"Oh, they're not trying the direct approach on us!" Megan said, powering up another round of fireballs.

"Let's show them some real power!" smiled Natalie. "Earth!"

Natalie stomped her foot on the ground, causing two separate, diverging cracks in the floor that went on either side of Stella and Tecna. She then commanded the ground to emerge from beneath those openings, forming two solid walls about ten feet high. And leaving the fairies with practically no option but to fly right into Megan's flame trap.

"Since ya'll like heat so much, how about I turn it up a notch?" Megan cackled.

Megan quickly shot a ring of fire to cut off Stella and Tecna from both the back and the front. She then motioned to form the ring into a dome shape, which would completely ensnare the two fairies.

"She's trying to trap us!" Tecna yelled, flying upwards as fast as possible.

"Ya think?" quipped Stella, following suit.

"Close it, close it!" Laura ordered as Megan tried to finish her work.

As Megan finished up, Tecna managed to slip through the opening and avoid capture. Stella, on the other hand, was not as lucky, as the dome closed up before she could get through.

"STELLA!" Brandon shouted but was restricted by a blue shield that blue Bloom put up to separating the fight and the whole school.

"Well, at least the blonde's under wraps," Laura smirked. "Poor, poor Brandon. You're girlfriends probably so dead so you should start looking for a new one honey."

"Not in a million years!"

"You think this'll hold me?" Stella asked, defiantly. "The power of Solaria will change things! Sun power!"

Tecna cheered her friend on from above as Stella used her powers to try to bend her fire-powered prison to her will.

"No way your fire powers overwhelm mine!" Megan exclaimed as she tried to keep the bars solid.

A hundred feet away, Flora and Musa were doing the best to keep Chimera and Jade at bay, exchanging blows all the way.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Flora asked her partner.

"Nothing makes plants grow faster than a little hip-hop to get them jumpin!" Musa said with a smile.

The two fairies combined their powers to make a rose petal creature with plenty of spring in its step... and an assortment of thorns to use as projectile weapons.

"Please, give up so we don't have to hurt you," pleaded Flora.

"No one buys the peacekeeper act, sister!" Chimera shouted back.

"And if you two want to play the combination act then allow us to join the party!" Jade added.

Combining their own powers, Chimera and Jade succeed in creating a mini-twister to use as a counter-attack measure.

"Last time I checked, plants can't handle an overdose of darkness and rain," Chimera said. "Looks like somebody's little pet is going down!"

The twister started spinning towards Flora and Musa's creature. It leaned back, then easily leapt out of the way, avoiding a direct attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Musa taunted. "Especially once I pump up the volume, courtesy of my realm's most famous hip-hop artist!"

A rap song started playing loudly from inside the petal monster, striking at Jade and Chimera sensitive ears and rendering them almost unable to keep control of their mini-twister, which was breaking up just a few feet away from Flora and Musa.

"Hit 'em while they're distracted," Musa yelled to Flora over the loud music.

Nodding in agreement, Flora used her powers to launch the thorns from their creature's limbs. Though her aim wasn't one-hundred percent accurate, she did manage to score a few hits on various parts of Jade and Chimera's bodies.

"Ugh!" Chimera shouted. "This is why I always hated pruning plants!"

"And I need that leg to walk!" Jade screamed as she pulled a few thorns out of her right leg. "Now, it's personal!"

As the girls continued to scuffle, Diaspro and Bloom were getting more irritated by the minute as they watched their friends go all out over some silly issues.

"I don't know about you, Bloom, but we're not being paid enough for this gig to be ripped to shreds," Diaspro commented.

"I agree... especially with greater evils out there to worry about," Bloom said.

"I don't think so."

"Neither do I. Dragon Fury!" Bloom shouted sending Diaspro onto the wall.

"Smack attack!" Diaspro yelled sending a bunch of gems flying towards Bloom but she dodged.

"Dragon Holocaust!" Unleashing a fiery storm of pure, raw fiery energy in the shapes of a flying dragon at Diaspro.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Diaspro screamed as she felt herself being burnt.

Bloom smiled as she flew to the ground, she saw the girls beating the Beta girls into the same wall that Diaspro was. They all fell onto the ground either groaning or moaning. It didn't really make a difference because the girls started to cheer and high-fiving each other.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted pounding his fists onto the shield. "Lower the shield!"

"Sorry." Bloom apologized waving her hand swiftly which lowered the shield but Bloom collapsed on the ground with gems around her which acted like ropes.

"BLOOM!" The girls and Sky yelled kneeling next to her.

"You think that I can be beaten easily Bloomie? Well you're wrong as always." Diaspro cackled clenching her hands making the rope around Bloom tighten.

Bloom starts choking as Sky became to rock her in his arms. The girls stood up and threw everything they had at Diaspro but she managed to dodge their attacks.

"Fine if you won't untie Bloom. Then we'll just have to make you by force!" Stella hissed getting ready to destroy Chimera.

"Uh, uh, uh. If you harm any of them then I'll just make the rope tighter until she takes her last breath."

The girls bowed their heads in defeat except Sky who questioned her. "What do you want Diaspro?"

"What I've always wanted." She smiled.

"Go on. Don't keep us in suspense." Musa sarcastically encouraged.

"To kill Bloom of course. JEWELS STRANGLE!"

You could've been blind by that attack even Stella had to look away. When the light dimmed down, the Beta girls were gone. The girls didn't care about that. They only cared about Bloom. They turned and saw her pale, restless body laying in Sky's arms. Flora was checking Bloom's pulse and gasped.

"Flora?" Layla asked as all of the girls de-transformed.

Flora backed away from Bloom and Sky. She shook her head violently and started to cry. Helia hugged her as she cried. The other girls cried in their boyfriend's arms aswell. The whole school was silent and all you could hear was crying. Everyone bowed their head down and stayed like that...

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! So how do you guys like this chapter? PLZ keep on R+R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- When you're a boy**

Everyone was sent to their dorms. It took the Winx and the guys a few minutes to go leaving their friend in the hands of her lover. The teachers checked over and over again for a pulse or anything that indicated that she would be alright but nothing. She had to be taken away from him which made the girls cry harder. Once they all went their separate ways to their dorm rooms, the girls' immeadiately packed their stuff. They didn't care what but they just packed anything.

They grabbed their suitcases and flung in out of the window. They stopped crying and were smiling. They re-did their make up before their pixies got into position. Stella used her magic as quietly as she could to turn their bonded pixies as them in case somebody tried to follow them.

"Be careful girls!" The pixies whispered as they saw their bonded fairies run into the dark, gloomy forest with dangers lying ahead of them.

They shrunk their luggage and shoved them in their pocket. They were walking non-stop in a hurry looking for something. Stella was rambling on and on about how she was tired and hungry. The girls ignored her and let her keep on rambling.

"Stella why can't you keep your gob shut for a minute?" Musa asked frustrated.

"Yeah. Don't you ever stop talking girl?" Layla agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm being so ungrateful and selfish but what happened back there was very hard work." Stella snapped.

"What fake cry?"

"That was a piece of cake." Musa added.

"I kinda feel about that in front of everyone." Flora admitted slowing down.

"It's alright Flo."

"Yeah." Tecna said putting a hand on the nature fairies shoulder. "We did it for the greater good."

"If you guys say so."

"And I say, we better find her before it gets dark." Stella suggested speeding up her pace.

**P Pixies P**

The pixies who were now supposedly the Winx except Piff were in the living room talking to each other about what just happened. They were trying to keep it real when the guys came in.

"Hey girls you ok?" Brandon asked sitting next to Stella (Amore).

They just nodded their heads and looked away with a sad face. You gotta give those pixies credit. They were good at acting sad.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Riven whispered.

"Mmmmhhhmm..." Musa (Tune) gave a small fake smile but it then turned to a frown.

"You ok?"

"Just bummed." Musa (Tune) said trying to find words that Musa would use. "I'm actually kinda beat from all the crying."

The girls (pixies) started to cry as they ran into their bonded fairies room leaving the guys to be upset that their girlfriends are upset. The pixies gave each other a small smile before pretending to cry into their pillows.

**W Winx W**

The Winx were still walking until it was too dark than they couldn't even see. Layla let out a long frustrating sigh as she tripped over a branch or so she thought.

"Oww!" A voice growled.

"Who's there?" Layla asked scrambling to her feet.

"It's me!"

"Me who?" Musa questioned spinning around trying to find any of her friends.

"It's dark!" Stella wailed.

"Shut up Stella. Who said it's me?"

"Me!" The voice yelled again.

"Hey that sounds like." Flora began and took out her flashlight.

"Bloom!" The girls shouted hugging her.

"Took you guys long enough to find me." Bloom told them and brushed the dirt of herself.

"Sorry if we had to fake your death, run away to find you in the forest so we can destroy Baltor, Darkar and Trix once and for all and we don't even get a simple 'Hello'!" Stella hissed as Bloom laughed and hugged Stella.

"Hello then."

"Thank you. Now I'm not gonna keep walking in the dark no we should find somewhere to stay. Tec?"

"Of course I have a place for us to stay." Tecna assured the girls and threw a small round machine on the floor which turned into a huge tent.

"Awesome Tec!" Layla praised before going inside the tent. "Wow!"

Inside was ten times bigger than the outside. It was big enough to be their dorm. Stella already had dibs on a room and fell asleep immeadiately. The other girls rolled their eyes as the Solarian Princess slept.

"So how long have you been here Bloom?" Musa asked turning to face Bloom.

"Just a couple of hours since my 'death'." Bloom muttered and then started fidgeting with her hair.

"You're worried about Sky aren't ya?" Flora said and Bloom nodded. "It's ok sweetie. He'll be thrilled to hear your back."

"Back from the dead!" Musa dictated in a zombie voice. Layla joined in and pretended she was Sky. "Bloom your back from the dead!"

Bloom, Flora and Tecna laughed as Musa and Layla bowed to their fellow audience. "Thank you!"

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Flora questioned and they all looked at Tecna.

"Alright here's the plan..."

**N Next Day N**

There were whispers and murmurs in the quad as six guys walked into the quad in Red Fountain outfit. The girls were swooning over them already as they walked in with their hands in their pockets. Someone accidently through a ball in their direction and the blonde caught it in his hands.

Heaven loves ya  
The clouds part for ya  
Nothing stands in your way  
When you're a boy

He let the ball go and let it drop on the floor as he took of his black glasses. His hair was gelled back and you could see his hazel eyes when he put his glasses back on. The girls fainted and their boyfriends just scoffed when they caught their girlfriends in their hands.

Clothes always fit ya  
Life is a pop of the cherry  
When you're a boy

There was another guy with purple hair with his hair gelled back. He has a small tache of a purple moustache. He has violet eyes and he also had glasses. He took it off and the girls were squealing like mad.

When you're a boy  
You can wear a uniform  
When you're a boy  
Other boys check you out  
You get a girl  
To say your favourite things  
When you're a boy

The third guy had short blue hair with red streaks in his hair. He had a tache of black moustache with dark purple eyes. He kicked the ball towards a Red Fountain freshman which got the shock of his life when it landed on his head. The guy just smirked as he kept walking with his mates in his pockets.

Boys  
Boys  
Boys keep swinging  
Boys always work it out

There was a guy with long brunette hair with emerald green eyes. He had a dark blue cap with 'Death' on it. He took his hat of and bowed to a couple of girls before walking with his friends towards Saladin and Faragonda.

Uncage the colours  
Unfurl the flag  
Luck just kissed you hello  
When you're a boy

The fifth guy had a brown afro. He had chocolaty brown eyes and was using a comb to make it more into an afro look. He winked at some girls and they giggled. He also had black shades on. The blonde nudged him and told him to stop messing with his hair as they got closer to the two directors.

They'll never clone ya  
You're always first on the line  
When you're a boy

The last one was a guy with fiery red hair. He also had a tache of red moustache and a pair of black glasses. He was like any other guy in Red Fountain when it comes to girls. He pulled his glasses off and chucked at a bunch of girls who were ready t catch it. The other guys who were walking with him smirked as they came to a stop in front of the directors but a couple of the other Red Fountain boys AKA our favourite specialists stopped them.

When you're a boy  
You can buy a home of your own  
When you're a boy  
Learn to drive and everything  
You'll get your share  
When you're a boy

Boys  
Boys  
Boys keep swinging  
Boys always work it out

"What do you boys think you're doing here?" Helia asked eyeing them up.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked pointing his phantoblade at the blonde.

"I'm umm..." the blonde began in a female voice but then cleared his voice into a deep one. "I'm...Jaunty. Jaunty Barber the Squire of Prince Bufty." His other mates raised an eyebrow and then nodded along. "This is uhh...Prince Bufty Rolls Royce." Jaunty said gesturing the red head to nod. "That's Sebastian Debiliard the music freak of the group." Pointing to the guy with short blue hair with red streaks in his hair who gave him a glare. "That's uhh Bob Apple the pilot and peacemaker of the group." The brunette with green eyes nodded not liking the name one bit. "Doug Wheeler, the brains of the group." The purple haired guy shaked Timmy's hand when he held it out for him. "And Phil Heart the sporty guy in the group." The dude with the afro gave them a smirk instead of a smile.

"We're friends of the Winx." Sebastian told them.

"You know the Winx." Doug said with a smile o his face. "Course you guys do. Great girls."

"Yeah great." Jaunty agreed.

"Top sports."

"Top, top!"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"We come in peace." Bob blurted not knowing what to say.

Saladin and Faragonda called them to do patrol and the guys let out a huge long sigh.

"You six come with me." Mrs Faragonda told them. They looked at each other and followed her into her office. "Good work coming in disguise girls."

"You don't know how hard it is to get Layla's afro into an afro, Tecna's hair gelled, Musa's red streaks in, Bloom's moustache, Flora's hair because she didn't want to make it short even with magic she refused so I had to find a hat. I don't wear hats so we had to find out in so little time and then it was me! It's so hard for me to turn into a guy in less than 3 hours to help the girls and me!" Stella rambled on. Mrs Faragonda gave a chuckle so did Saladin.

"Come on girls. You have much to do. Training and all." Saladin told them and Stella gasped and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"You made me dress us all up as boys so we have to train as boys?" Stella shrieked and fainted in Flora's arms.

"Wrong. You're gonna be training your boyfriends in your disguise or else it you girls will be a distraction to them." Mrs F explained as Stella became conscious again.

"That is not fair although it will be fun seeing Riven try and use magic!" Stella laughed and stopped when Musa gave her a glare.

"Wrong again." Saladin acknowledged. "You will be teaching your own boyfriends alone with no interruption from yours or their friends using the technologix, watersprix, naturix, harmonix, starlight and the Dragon Fire."

"Cool!" The girls cried.

"I'll bring the guys to you girls where you will be training." The girls nodded and knew where they had to go and ran out of the room.

**F Forest F**

Musa was pacing in her disguise as Sebastian waiting for Riven. Riven was muttering to himself until he saw Sebastian in view pacing about. He rolled his eyes and Sebastian saw him and told him to get his butt moving.

Musa and Riven had gone to the surrounding forest to train, Musa was making Riven do the basics of magical training. Riven got bored very quickly but Sebastian was just like Musa he thought.

"Sebastian come on this is easy can we do some hard stuff!" He whined as he created small speakers which blared music. She shook her head.

"You still haven't got complete control." She was sitting on a rock watching Riven do all the basics, Riven whined in his tough boy act but continued.

"Sebastian come on this is soo easy." He whined for the seventh time. Musa rolled her eyes and caved.

"Fine!" She exasperated. "Blow up that rock!" She ordered pointing to a boulder about the size of a leva bike, Riven stared at it then back at his coach.

"You've got to be kidding." He laughed, she shook her head. Riven just stared at the rock "Ok." Was all he said, Riven stuck his hands out in front of him.

"SONIC BLAST!" he shouted, a wave was sent from his hands. It was only powerful enough to make the boulder wobble a bit, he did it again and again but to no avail. He soon was frustrated and cranky; Musa was smiling knowing she was teaching him a lesson. He glared at her.

"Hey! If you're SO powerful why don't you do it!" he shouted at her, she gave him a filthy look.

"Fine I will!" She yelled back in a deep masculine voice, she jumped from the boulder she was sitting on to the ground. She stood beside Riven and raised her hands forgetting she had realm powers.

"SONIC BLAST!" She yelled. The wave that was sent from her hands was huge and powerful it wiped out everything in a five mile radius (including that damn rock), all the two could do was just stand there.

"Wow." Riven whispered putting his arms around Musa, she was aghast at the destruction that she had just caused. Luckily they were far enough from the school that the blast didn't hit it, but soon others were running towards the pair who stood right in the middle of this. "Look what you've done as*hole!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" She shouted and covered her mouth.

"My what?" He asked clearly confused.

"Err..." She stuttered.

**T Training Grounds T**

Brandon and Stella wandered over to the training grounds where most of the RF boys were practicing under the careful eye of Cordatorta; Brandon glared at the boys who were sniggering at Brandon who has to learn girl powers. Stella ignored them and concentrated on Brandon.

"Now I want you to concentrate on that target." She ordered in her deep voice pointing to a far off archery target, Brandon raised his hand.

"Now feel the energy flow through your arm." She told him.

"SUN BEAM!" He shouted. An orange beam shot out of his hand, but it faltered half way to the target. Stella smiled. "Don't worry it took me a while to get to this point," He looked at her curiously. "When I was a small young wizard of course." He nodded and did it again and again and again. Soon it was Stella who got frustrated.

"Brandon wait till you feel the power!" She barked. Many of Brandon's schoolmates who had gathered to watch sniggered; Stella gave them a death glare which shut them up.

"Err...sorry. It's easier if you were my girlfriend instead of a dude teaching me." Brandon said looking at his feet. "It's really hard man so back off!" Stella sighed.

"Let me show you." Brandon's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Just a little sun beam." She said smiling. She raised her hand and without even saying something a beam shot out of her hand, the amount of power radiating from it was enormous. The beam went straight through the middle of the target, and then straight through the wall of the school and it kept going. Stella finally had the sense to stop it; she looked at Brandon then back to where the beam had caused damage.

"Oooops". Brandon ran to the wall with Stella next to him and peered in, it looked like the beam had gone through the whole building and out into the opposing woods. Brandon looked at Stella.

"Just a LITTLE sun beam." He whispered harshly, Stella still couldn't believe her eyes that she did that.

"Well you're the one who insisted that I do it. What type of boyfriend does that?" Stella bit back and covered her mouth.

"Boyfriend?"

**E Edge of the Forest E**

Flora and Helia were practicing on the edge of the forest. Helia was patient and quite good at magic which Flora knew he would be easy to teach but she had to act like a guy which gave her trouble when she wanted to praise him 'God job honey' and other things.

"Good job Helia," Flora said in a masculine voice as he created another beautiful rose. "Now let's do some more training." Helia groaned, Flora just laughed. The two went for a walk along the edge of the forest Flora suddenly screamed and jumped back but then composed herself because she was suppose to be a guy after all.

"What is it?" Helia asked looking at her curiously. She pointed a shaking finger towards a clump of bushes, Helia walked closer and he soon found out what all of this hullabaloo was about. He found a dead pixie pet in the bush; it was a squirrel with pink wings. It looked like a bird had attacked it, he closed his eyes and looked away but Flora moved closer. He watched as she knelt down beside it and picked it up. She simply touched it and she started to glow pink. He watched wide eyed as the pet's wound started to heal soon its tiny chest started to move up and down. Helia knelt down beside Flora he was speechless.

"How did you do that Bob?" He lightly shook her shoulder to wake her from her daze. She shook her head and looked down at the living squirrel.

"Oh my." She gasped.

"Bob you just brought that pixie pet back to life!" She stared wide eyed at the pixie pet. It opened its eyes they were a violet colour. Flora smiled

"Hello Pennial." She whispered.

"How'd you know her name?" Helia asked astonished. Flora shrugged then there was a huge blast that shook the ground.

"What was that?" Helia said standing up,

"I have no idea." Flora breathed. Pennial scurried up Flora's and onto her shoulder.

"Come on." Helia grabbed Flora's arm and ran towards the school. They stopped outside the gate she turned Helia to face her.

"We can't tell anyone but Ms F about the extent of my power you know what would happen if everyone knew I'm still freaking out about this." Flora told him and he nodded. The three of them ran through the gates to see quite a spectacle in front of them.

"Whoa." Helia wise-cracked at the sight.

"You're the guy check if it's safe."

"You're a guy too aren't you?"

"I'm your girlfriend silly." Flora smiled and then she gasped.

"Girlfriend?"

**G Gym G**

Tecna and Timmy had headed to where all the ships and battle technology was kept. Timmy who had had Tecna's realm power for a while was quick to get but lacked the self confidence.

"Come on Timmy you can try again." She prompted to a laser gun which she had pulled apart and was trying to get him to rebuild it with her Winx power but to Timmy it's her wizard power. Timmy nodded and held his hand over the parts and concentrated

"Technology rebuild!" He said loudly. The pieces started to glow purple and shook a bit but then went back to normal. Timmy smacked his forehead onto the table and groaned. Tecna put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Timmy you'll get it eventually." She comforted. She sighed and moved around the table so she was standing opposite him.

"Here let me show you." She whispered in a deep voice and held her hand out. Before Timmy could stop her she muttered the words. The pieces started to glow but they went the only things that were. Timmy looked around in panic as the ships and the weapons were glowing and shaking.

"DOUG!" Timmy yelled over the sound of the ships as they started up. Tecna's eyes snapped open but they were now pure purple. Without warning she took off straight into the sky along with all the technology in the area. Timmy continued to yell her disguise name as he watched scared at what was happening. Tecna was standing in the middle of all the ships and weapons suddenly the technology started to break apart then go back together again. She was rebuilding all the technology. Soon there were many people flocking towards Timmy watching the spectacle. His flying Professor ran to him "What the hell is he doing to my ships!" He shouted over the noise. Timmy shrugged and looked up again. They watched as Tecna changed the ships and the other technology. Soon all the noise stopped and Tecna started to come down as well as everything else. When she landed she closed her eyes. The ships and weapons landed back where they were. She opened her eye, they were back to normal. The RF boys stared at the ships and weapons. She had definitely upgraded them. The ships were silver and had what looked like more weapons the Red Fountain crest printed on the front and the ships were more streamlined. Some of the RF boys ran inside to investigate. Meanwhile Timmy ran to Tecna and started asking her questions.

"That was scary what happened?" He asked hurriedly. He was surprised she didn't even look tired.

"I don't know I think that spell got a little out of control." She answered looking at the people swarming around the upgraded equipment.

"Come on lets go speak to Ms F." Timmy suggested running out of the gym with Tecna following him. The two ran back towards where they saw the others run off to.

"It was just a little spell man!" Tecna shouted trying to be a guy.

"You upgraded the ships! That is not right! That's what Tecna could do!"

"I am Tecna that's why I could do it!" Timmy stopped in his tracks and Tecna stopped to cover her mouth from what she just said.

**S Stream S**

Layla and Nabu walked to a nearby stream since controlling water was the first thing Layla learnt to do when she was little. When they were close enough she scooped some water up and cupped it with her two hands.

"Now concentrate on this and shape it any way you want." She explained in her masculine voice. "Remember concentrate on the water and the image you want to create."

He nodded and stared at the water. It started to bubble then the bubbles of water started to rise then shape themselves. Layla smiled as she saw the image of herself as Layla but after a few seconds the water fell back into her hands. She laughed as a crestfallen look came onto his face.

"Come now, try again and make your girlfriend again." She scooped up some more water as Nabu blushed. They continued that for awhile before Layla thought it was time for some harder stuff. She dropped the water in her hands back into the stream.

"Now focus on the stream and create a bigger image." She ordered taking a step back. Nabu went to the edge of the stream and raised his hand.

"Water rise!" He said strongly. The water bubbled but it didn't rise. He tried again and again but it didn't work. Layla finally took pity on him.

"Here like this." She raised both hands at the same time all the water in the stream rose to make a humongous wall.

"Whoa!" Nabu yelled backing away. Layla looked shocked. She twisted her arms and the water twisted. She twisted them back and dropped her hands the water fell back in the exact spot it was before.

"Ok I think I can't do that." Nabu said coming up behind her. Layla nodded looking at her hands.

"Just think what Bufty could do. He has fire power trust me." Layla said looking at the school. Just then there were sounds of 2 explosions. The two ran all the way back to school to see what was happening.

Ms Faragonda froze when she got outside with Saladin doing the same thing as they stood there open mouth. There was a gaping hole in one of Alfea's wings and the ships were not the same and she could see a huge circle of destroyed trees of in the distance.

"GIRLS!" She yelled, immeadiately all six came into view in their disguises. She could tell by the guilty ridden faces of five of them that they had caused this.

"Explain yourselves!" She ordered.

"Yeah explain!" All the boys except Nabu and Sky demanded.

"I'm sorry about the wall Miss I didn't I was that powerful." Stella blurted out.

"And I'm sorry for blowing half the enchanted forest away." Musa mumbled.

"I'm quite sorry for changing most of the technology it was illogical for me to try and use my new powers." Tecna explained shuffling her feet.

"And maybe taking all the water out of the river then putting it back was a bad idea." Layla admitted. Everyone looked at Flora who turned red as she ran over to Ms F and whispered what her power was to Ms F. The old headmistress eyes widened. Flora ran back to the others who then looked expectantly at Bloom.

"I didn't use my powers Sky didn't need me to show him." Bloom said holding her hands up. The other boys glared at Sky who looked away.

"How come you guys have girl voices?" Riven asked.

"More importantly our girl's voices." Brandon added looking at Stella who rolled her eyes.

"Told you this wouldn't work." She sang into Musa's face who just pushed Stella away from her and took of the tache of blue moustache on her face and pulled the streaks out of her hair with magic. Riven stood there gaping at Musa.

Stella took off her black glasses and took a spray can out. She sprayed her hair and it turned back to her long blonde hair instead of her gelled hair. "Stupid gel!" Brandon was gaping at Stella aswell as Riven was gaping at Musa.

Layla's afro turned back to her long wavy brown hair. She was touching her hair in case it was still an afro but it wasn't. She also threw her shades to the side. They didn't realise that they had an audience. Just the entire school! Nabu was just shocked that he didn't realise this.

Flora took of her hat and let her long hair flow right down her back again. She turned around and saw all the girls that fainted when she bowed to them actually fainting.

Tecna used the same spray Stella had and de-gelled her hair and pulled of her tache of purple moustache. She also took of her shades as she returned to her usual outfit instead of the Red Fountain suit which the same happened to every girl.

Last but not least Bloom took of her black shades of and her tache of red moustache off. She shaked her hair which it flowed down her back. Sky was getting the shock of his life! The girls waved to them innocently with a small nervous laugh.

**Sorry it took so long. Christmas is a busy time of the year you know! So what do you guys think? Love all the reviews I'm getting!**

**Sush123**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Believix**

**I'd like to thank lol23 for reminding me to write this story. I'm so busy. December's like the busiest time of the year for me. Hope you like this story!**

The girls stormed in their dorm livid at the boys. They had just had a fight with the guys and Stella was upset the most so she grabbed a packet of Minstrels and stuffed them in her mouth while pouting on the floor. Bloom did the same but with a huge packet of crisps.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Stella said with her mouth full of chocolates.

"Exactly!" Bloom shouted with her mouth full aswell. "They want to know the secret! What secret? There isn't a secret except you know what and we're not ready to tell them yet!"

"Yeah they're just overacting!"

"It's a secret that we wanna keep between us and us only!"

"Don't they get why it's called a secret?"

"All this talk about secrets is making me hungry." Musa chimed in taking a packet of crisps from the floor but Bloom barked at her. "Whoa!"

"My crisps! Mine!"

"Greedy much."

"Probably hormones." Flora told them as she watered her plants.

Bloom started to get angry and threw powerful fire balls through the walls. "I don't need to tell him the secret! I don't wanna tell him! No! No I don't!"

"Relax sweetie."

"Bloom your creating a hole in the wall and that wall leads to the quad!" Tecna shouted putting her head through the hole and then back in. Bloom stopped and put her head through the hole. "Sorry everyone!"

"You know people are gonna ask questions about the hole in the wall." Layla dictated pointing at the wall.

"I'll fix this." Bloom said as she simply waved her hand over the hole and all the bricks came together and they started to attach to each other again. "Easy."

"That's because it wasn't you who did it. It was Mike." Musa stated.

"Whatever! Jeez Musa you don't have to go all that on me!"

"Well I'm sorry if you got yourself pregnant!"

"That was not my fault!"

"Yeah right!"

"Girls stop arguing!" Flora shouted in frustration and accidently ripped the plant she was stroking. "See what you made me do!" Stella rolled her eyes at them and continued eating the chocolates. Layla leaned on the wall getting sick of everything. "Guys!" They still kept on ignoring her. "Guys!" They didn't even bother to look at her. "GUYS!" Layla yelled. They all looked at her. "What?"

Layla sighed at looked at her friends. "Listen we don't have to tell the guys anything. Remember we have a mission to fulfil. We have to get our act together and do something because in a couple of days you know what's suppose to happen." The girls looked at each other and nodded. They all started to get up except Bloom and Stella who were running to the bathroom when there was knock on the door.

Flora walked over to the door and opened it and then shut it hard. She turned around to face the girls and slid down the door. Musa opened the door and slammed it aswell covering the door. Layla rolled her eyes. "Come on Muse. Flo. Who's at the door?" They both shook their head and covered the door as best as they can.

BOOM!

Bloom and Stella ran out of the bathroom to see the girls on the floor and a couple of figures in all the smoke standing behind the girls. Bloom covered her mouth and one of them chuckled.

"Don't you think I haven't figured out the secret yet?" He asked.

"Oh please LD don't keep us in suspense." Icy said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Stella asked looking down at her stomach and then back to the Trix and Darkar.

"Haven't you heard of spying?"

"Duh! You're stupid."

"You're stupid! I'm not the one who got themselves pregnant!"

"Well I'm not the one who can't pregnant at all and can't have somebody to care!"

"That's stupid. Men can't get pregnant!"

"Yes they can! I saw this movie where this guy got himself pregnant by injecting something into him."

"That's stupid that you actually believe in those things!" Darkar shouted throwing his hands in the air frustrated by the Sun and the Moon fairy.

The Trix and Bloom rolled their eyes at the fight between Darkar and Stella. Darcy yawned and muttered "They make me wanna gag." Bloom smirked. "Speaking of gagging. Blaghhh!" The Trix screamed and looked down at their shoes which was covered in (I'm not even gonna describe what she ate and what she digested). Bloom smiled in success as they flew away flicking the stuff at each other.

Darkar and Stella were still having the fight and were calling each other names. "Blondie!" "Oldie!" Darkar gasped and pointed a shaky finger at Stella. "You take that back!" Stella grinned and planted her hands on her hips. "Or what oldie?" Darkar created two fire balls in his hands ready to attack Stella.

"You're gonna fire that thing at me? Well then be my guest because if you kill me then I can't take back what I said." Darkar was defeated and let his guard down as Bloom threw fire balls behind him. "Good job B!" Bloom bowed. "Thank you! Thank you very much. You weren't that bad aswell Stel." Stella bowed this time. "I have my moments."

They stopped bowing and praising themselves when they heard a moaning sound coming from behind them. They turned around to see Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora starting to wake up. Both of them ran next to them, hugging them tight but the four girls pushed them away and laughed. "What's going on with you girls?" Bloom asked looking at Stella who shrugged and answered "Probably tired from the blow."

"Wrong!" A voice shouted which rang through their ears loudly. The girls turned around to see Darkar choking them. They started to hyperventilate and trying to breathe but they couldn't because he was gripping them too tight. He laughed. "Keep on trying but you two still won't make it. I think once you two are officially dead and the Source and his bodyguard over there." Looking at Stella. "Nothing will be stopping our way of defeating us because we'd be feared and the precious Winx are in my control."

"N-o ww-w-aa-y!" Bloom choked.

"Yes way, in fact I might even suck all 4 of your powers."

"Four?"

"Yeah the Source's stupid bodyguard."

"Excuse me?" Stella asked when Darkar loosened his grip.

"You don't know? That is another thing I will add to your stupid list. The Source needs to have a bodyguard. A guardian, someone to protect him, yada, yada, yada!"

"Like a best friend?" Bloom asked looking at Stella.

"Yeah something like which makes him like super warrior person fighting with swords and no power. Got it?"

"That is so cool! My sons gonna be a super warrior!" Stella exclaimed looking excited but then turned pale.

"Not if I kill you first!" He hissed choking them again with a tighter grip. Stella was running out of breath and used what energy she had left to kick him in the nuts. He let out a high pitch scream and let them both go. Bloom and Stella got up and ran towards the door but Layla blocked them and used her powers to hit them on the wall.

Musa grinned and used her powers sending them flying out of the window and into the quad. Everyone rushed towards them especially Sky and Brandon who tried to get there but Flora used her vines to block everyone from them.

Tecna used her powers to make a barrier between everyone and the fight. The other fairies and specialists tried to use their powers or weapons to try and break through the shield but Tecna was somehow more powerful and made the barrier hard as a rock.

Bloom and Stella moaned as they got up. "Who knew getting hit by your friends would hurt more than the villain." Stella muttered attempting a joke but only got a glare from Bloom. "Stel remember if Jake's the super warrior guy that shouldn't you have something from him that will allow you be half and half of him and you?" Bloom questioned as she got up.

"I suppose so but so far I got nothing." Just as Stella said that the ring of Solaria changed into a sword. "I think that's about to change Stel." They both got up and tried to change in their Enchantix but nothing happened. "Darkar must have done something to us Bloom."

"Well then I guess we'll have to learn the new way." Stella looked at Bloom who glowed blue and floated in the air. "What way?" "The new way."

Stella didn't really understand what her fiery headed best friend was saying but she'd have to go along with it. Without knowing this, Tecna and Musa made an attempt to hit Stella from the back but somehow by instinct Stella knew it was coming and blocked the attack which bounced back and hit them instead of her. "Bulls eye! I mean sorry guys but you're like the bad guy and I'm the good guy so I have to hurt you guys but not that much because I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Let's kick pixie butt Tec!" Musa growled launching an attack to Stella who dodged it by climbing up the barrier with her own hands with no magic. "I love the new me!" Stella shouted as Tecna shot a digital web but Stella jumped off the barrier in time.

The people on the other side watched in amazement at what Stella was doing. Our favourite specialists were shock that Stella was talented. Flora was creating dark vines surrounding Bloom but Bloom with a swift flick of her wrist blew them which made Flora cringe before falling onto the floor yelling in pain.

Bloom felt sorry for her and wanted to go down to comfort her when a blue shield was made around her. She knew that Mike was warning her that something bad was about to happen. She turned around to see Layla making the biggest wave behind her getting ready to let it go.

"Stella heads up!" Bloom shouted gesturing Stella to look at the wave.

"Oh my god! She's not gonna let go right?"

"Listen I'm gonna block the wave so you get the rest of the girls to a safe place okay?"

"But!"

"It's the only thing we can do! Now go!" Without any delay, Stella rounded up Musa, Tecna and Flora who all past out on the floor. She used her sword to carry them, she walked through the shield that Tecna made and let them down so the guys can sort them out then walked back through the shield to help Bloom but stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Stella what do you think you're doing?" Brandon asked behind the shield.

"Saving the world and you from getting drowned."

"But you might drown!" He protested.

"Well then we'll see." She stated walking towards Bloom.

"What are you doing?" Bloom dictated raising her hands in the air to create a blue shield around Alfea.

"Hey what type of protector am I if my best friend is gonna die without my protection?"

"A good one?"

"No a bad one. If you're going down then I'm going down with you. Plus who knew Layla got threaten us with water?"

Bloom smiled at her best friend and nodded. "Okay we'll do it together but we have to act quickly. When Layla drops the water, the shield might not hold that well because Mike's only like 3 months so he's not gonna be that powerful. We need to stop her from the outside with a little sun."

"And fire! Let's do it!"

They both looked at the blue shield that Bloom created and took a deep breath before walking through the shield. The opened their eyes to see Layla smiling from ear to ear. "I hope you two have a better afterlife than in this life time." In one click of a finger, she dropped the water which was making its way towards the shield.

Bloom and Stella nodded at each other and used every ounce of their power to create a powerful barrier to make the water dry up. The water was nearly there, just a few more seconds but Stella notice that the shield was going down.

"Bloom the shield!" Stella shouted.

"We're running out of power, our winx isn't working." Bloom panted still trying to hold the shield up.

Stella was starting to sweat in fear as the water was getting closer. People were shouting on the other side of the shield. They turned to see the girls awake and the guys screaming to get back but they shook their head and turned their attention to the wave.

"Come on, this is our last chance." Bloom said in determination.

"For the people in our school." Stella agreed.

"And for the people that we care. Ready?"

They linked arms and used their free hand to raise the shield again. They both had tears in their eyes because all the power that they were using were draining them by the second. In a blink of an eye, the water crashed into their faces but the shield was still up and they knew that their friends were ok but they weren't as they started to get sucked into the darkness.

"NO!" The girls screamed with tears in their eyes.

"STELLA!" Brandon shouted.

"BLOOM!" Sky yelled. Both of them were banging on the barrier that Tecna had put up trying to make a crack or something to let them through but even Tecna couldn't lower down the shield because if she did than everyone would die.

The other guys were comforting their girlfriends reassuring them saying that it'll be alright but they saw Bloom and Stella's body floating around looking lifeless which made Brandon and Sky hurt even more. Nabu bowed his head down feeling sorry for all of them because his girlfriend was the cause of it.

When the water died down, Tecna lowered down the shield and the gang ran towards the two lifeless bodies and one innocent but got blocked by the blue shield that the both of them made. They all started cursing or screaming at the shield but Mrs F and Saladin told them there's no use in cursing themselves because if they can't get through soon than there's probably no return for the three girls.

They all looked at each other with huge wide eyes and started banging on the shield again.

**I In the Darkness I**

Bloom, Layla and Stella were sitting together, huddle up in the darkness not knowing what to do. They had tears in their eyes hugging each other for dear life.

"Girls?" Layla choked when she managed to find her voice.

"Yeah?" They both replied still hugging each other tight.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Bloom asked.

"Like killing you guys."

"It wasn't your fault. You were under a spell."

"Yeah but we're probably like in our doom now."

"Or we're just knocked out." Stella said in a sing-song tune.

"Huh?" Layla and Bloom asked. Stella only responded by pointing up and putting her hands on her lips signalling them to be quiet. They both nodded and started to listen.

**O Outside O**

They managed to get the shield down with some help from Mrs F and Saladin of course and everyone started to run at the three bodies.

Musa groaned and slapped Layla's face repeatedly. "WAKE! UP! DON'T YOU _DARE _DIE ON ME!"

"Musa, calm down! You slapping her won't fix anything!" Flora yelled at her, clutching Helia to her while all the girls started to become freaked out.

"You really want us to calm down Flora? It's been ages and none of them are even conscious yet! They should've woken up ages ago." Tecna exclaimed. "If they don't wake up in a couple of minutes then..."

"What would happen to them if they didn't wake up in a couple of minute?" Sky interrupted. It was the first words he had spoken in the past couple of hours. He had barely even moved from his spot. He just knelt there, holding Bloom in his arms, waiting for her to wake up.

Tecna shrugged. "I don't know, Sky. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to give you the answer to that. Bloom, Layla and Stella would have to find their way out in time."

"And if they don't?" Brandon asked in the same position Sky was in.

"Tecna, he's right. We all know that Bloom and Stella has a short attention-span. If she sees something that strikes her interest while getting out she will go and find out what it is. Plus Layla would just like to kick more monster butt if she sees something that she's like to kick butt too." Musa proclaimed.

The technology fairy sighed. "If they don't then -in no other better way to say this- they won't be coming back, Sky, Brandon, Nabu."

Silence fell over the group. No one even _wanted_ to speak, really.

"Well then they need to hurry their little booty up!" Flora announced. She knelt down and leaned in close to Bloom's ear. "Hello! Bloom! Hurry up! I don't want to have to deal with your funeral arrangements whenever you die! Now, wake up already and skadoodle at hyper speed!"

The girls and the Specialists stared at Flora as if she were crazy.

"What?" she asked them, shrugging. "I'm motivating her. You have to do that sometimes in order for her to actually do something." The other girls shrugged in agreement. Tecna went to Layla and Musa went to Stella.

"Wakey, Wakey Layla!" Tecna shouted in Layla's ear.

"You can't die yet Stella!" Musa yelled in Stella's ear and gasped covering her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Muse?" Riven asked hugging her.

"If they don't wake up soon, we'll lose more than them, we'll lose two more." Musa said shaking Stella's body.

"What are you talking a-" Flora began and realised it. "Wake up Bloom! Wake up! He's only 3 months! You can't do this to him!"

"What are you girls on about?" Nabu asked stroking Layla's hair.

"I wish I could tell you guys but I can't." Flora apologized knowing that Bloom and Stella will go ballistic.

**D Darkness D**

Bloom and Stella stiffened and Layla felt them stiffened. "Bloom, Stella their right. Mike and Jake have to right to die in here."

"But how can we go back Layla?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but we have to find a way to get back or else we'll lose everyone."

"It's like saying we have to believe but we have nothing to believe in ok!" Stella shouted. "We're gonna die because there's nothing here but darkness!"

"Stella you're probably gonna die first because there isn't enough light in here." Bloom whispered getting cold.

"You're right! We need to get out of here not for the people outside but for me!"

Layla rolled her eyes. "So anyone got a plan?"

"I don't know but I really wanna get back. I'm starting to get cold." Bloom admitted rubbing her arms to keep warm. She glowed blue and Layla smiled.

"Quick Bloom say that there isn't any hope and you've got to mean it." Bloom nodded not sure where this would lead her. "There isn't any way out! It's hopeless." The blue glow disappeared and she began to rub herself to keep warm again. "Hey that blue glow was keeping me warm!" Bloom moaned.

"All we have to do is believe we can get out of here and that glowy thing might help us!" Layla cheered. "We're saved!"

The girls closed their eyes and chanted "I believe!" over and over again until they glowed Blue-Bloom, Yellow-Stella and Green-Layla. They felt a massive power surge going through their body. They held each other's hand and took a deep breath as everything got clearer.

**O Outside O**

Musa, Tecna and Flora were floating in the air feeling scared because they weren't doing it. The guys were calling them to get down but they couldn't that was the problem. Suddenly Bloom, Stella and Layla started floating. The guys were even more confused. Their eyes burst open with the colour they were glowing.

"Winx Believix!" They shouted.

Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix

Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power

From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eye shadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's pink on top with peach-coloured sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in colour. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, coloured blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom.  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy!

Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy!

Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

This is the power of  
Winx!

Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix…Believix

Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped. She gains a pair of peach-coloured bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars.

Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power  
Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible

It's a higher energy…it's a higher energy…it's a higher energy!

Layla's Believix outfit consists of a beautiful turquoise blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them is around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-coloured glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it.

Believix  
You're magical  
All you've gotta do is believe in yourself  
And everything will change  
You've got the power

Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes tripe's, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eye shadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings.

Believix  
So wonderful  
Feel the magic coming up from your heart  
Everything's possible  
It's a higher energy!

This is the power of  
Winx!

Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside.

The girls flew down looking at their new outfit as the guys hugged their perspective girlfriend. Stella was admiring herself and didn't notice the whole school staring at her.

"I look awesome!" She squealed sticking her tongue out at Musa who stuck her tongue at Stella first. "And F.Y.I the slapping didn't help."

"You heard us?" Musa asked shocked.

"Yeah you sound like a sad mummy bird trying to revive a baby bird who nearly had a heart attack at the sound of the mummy bird's voice." Musa clenched and was about to attack her when Riven pulled her back by the waist and Brandon did the same thing to Stella.

"How did we-" Flora began looking at her Believix.

"Because you girls believed." Mrs Faragonda finished.

"That's stupid. We believe all the time." Stella whined.

"This is different."

"How?" Tecna asked.

"Because you believed in what you cared the most."

"Yeah we cared about living again." Layla answered sarcastically.

"No you cared about the two most important things." Saladin told them with a smile.

"Like?" Bloom asked and her friends looked as confused as her.

"What do you think?" Saladin and Faragonda dictated with a smile on their faces.

**Hey sorry I haven't written in a while. Hey Christmas's just past and December is a busy time of the year ya know. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- The DRAMATIC truth! **

**Author's note: Thank you LOL83 for reminding me about this. To all my readers, I guarantee you that I didn't forget about it, my sister and I have been thinking ALOT and have been writing, however, we haven't managed to put it in yet so to make it up to you, Love, Sush123.**

"Our parents!" Layla gasped in shock and turned round to her friends.

"Yes but no...even though your parents are important to you for your life, it's more than that..." Mrs F whispered softly.

"Hmmm..." Stella wondered then gasped, "SHOPPING! And Spella McCartney!"

The girls sighed and shaked their heads stunned by their best friend.

"Why on Earth would you care about shopping? And whatever Spella McCartney is..." Saladin muttered.

The girls gasped in shocked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SPELLA MCCARTNEY IS!" Stella shrieked...

5 seconds later...

"!" Stella screamed so loud that most of the windows shattered into millions of pieces, "HOW THE F*CK CAN YOU NOT KNOW!"

"Sweetie, this isn't very import-" Flora assured her.

"SPELLA MCCARTNEY ISN'T IMPORTANT NOW? OH GREAT, NOW YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE. WHAT IF I SAID TO YOU THAT HELIA DIED? OR ONE OF YOUR STUPID PLANTS WAS EXTINCT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?"

"HEY! Now that's just not fair Stella. You're using the 2 most important things in my dam* life!"

"GIRLS! I GOT IT!" Tecna yelled in delight.

"Got what Tec?" Bloom asked just to stop the argument.

"Keep arguing, go on!"

"How's that going to help?" Layla thought to herself.

"Just trust me in this..."

"OKAY WELL STELLA, YOU AREN'T ALL THAT ANYWAYS AND BESIDES, YOUR TASTE IN FASHION SUCKS LIKE HELL! AND BLOOM, URGH, WHERE DO I START? YOUR TASTE IN BOYS IS ABSOLUTELY REVOLTING! I MEAN SKY? YOU COULD OF DONE BETTER OKAY? AND BESIDES, THOSE BOOKS ON GUIDE TO YOUR LIFE, WELL ALL THAT'S JUST FAKE COZ I JUST MADE THE WHOLE F*CKING THING UP!" Flora screamed, letting out her anger.

"Whoa... I never knew she had that much anger in one shy, tiny girl..." Musa whispered to herself.

"Woah, whoa, woah! That is utterly unfair Flo! You can't just use Sky and the book against me! SKY IS MY LIFE! THE BOOK IS MY GUIDE OKAY. GET WITH IT COZ THAT'S MY LIFE AND YOU DON'T JUST USE THEM AGAINST ME! IT'S JUST BL**DY UNFAIR FLO!" Bloom yelled in distraught and started bursting into tears.

"Oh dear... should we stop this argument now Mrs Faragonda?" Saladin asked worriedly.

"No, no, I know this girls and they'll crack it soon, no worries now, just WATCH..."

"Ooh ohh ooh ohh! I get it now! It's a game!" Musa cheered, "Layla, your dancing skills are AWFUL, I mean even I can dance better than that, I mean I AM the fairy of music, and I have pure talent darling, don't be offended by the way."

"OFFENDED! I THINK IT'S TOO LATE SISTA, COZ IM ALREADY OFFENDED. BESIDES, YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK. HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO POP WHEN HARD METAL ROCKS LIKE HELL! IT'S THE LATEST THING! AND YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF THE FAIRY OF MUSIC, YEAH RIGHT!" Layla screeched at Musa.

"OH MY GOD. LAYLA, YOU JUST DIDN'T USE MUSIC TO ARGUE ABOUT. YOU KNOW MUSIC IS MY LIFE! I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THIS SINCE I WAS SO LITTLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Musa bellowed.

"Oh well I'M SORRY you were the one who OFFENDED ME so why shouldn't I OFFEND YOU hmmm? Why?" Layla said sarcastically.

"Your turn Bloom!" Musa happily squeaked.

"OKAY FINE. Well I should say about ALL OF YOU. First FLORA, HOW COULD YOU BLURT OUT MY SECRET! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, AND BEST FRIENDS DON'T JUST BLURT OUT SECRETS ABOUT EACH OTHER! JEEZ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! AND MUSA, GOD, YOUR STINKY BREATH, STOP IT! TRY EATING SOME BREATH MINTS, URGHH! AND PLUS, YOUR TASTE IN MUSIC- YUCKY!" Bloom rambled on-

"Just a little bit more!" Tecna mumbled conjuring something up.

"And Layla, OMG, what is it with your big feet! I mean how can you be a DANCER with those great big clumsy feet! And by the way, with your huge feet, you could use your dad's shoes you know!"

"DONE IT! Now who wants a cookie?" Tecna exclaimed in excitement.

"COOKIE!" Bloom and Stella shrieked excited as they ran to Tecna and jumped on her to grab the cookie.

"OOF!" Tecna cried, "Owww, oww, owww! Bloom! That's my hair! FOR GOD SAKES, WHY YOU BITING MY ARM STEL!"

"Ooops sorry! Thought it was the cookie Tec, soz, where is it? Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Stella begged like a lil puppy.

"Come on Tec! Please, please, please! I'll be your best friend forever!"

"We weren't before?" Tecna mumbled kinda upset.

"We were but anyways, gimme please! I love you..." Bloom winked at Tecna.

"EWWW!" Musa and Layla shrieked.

"Not in that way! Now give me the dam* cookie!"

"Is it just me or are they acting proper weird?" Helia asked the guys who were watching their girlfriends go crazy."

"I thought it was only me but what the heck is going on?" Nabu questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay look ermm Helia, go get Brandon and Sky IMMEDIATELY, it's time..." Flora whispered to Helia.

"For what?"

"Something, which I can't tell you or else I will break my promise which will make me a bad girl."

"Hey Flora, they're coming."

"Maybe you all should come into my office." Mrs Faragonda suggested leading them all in.

"Fine by me as long as I get a COOKIE!" Stella shouted dragging Tecna and Bloom inside.

"I think she has finally lost it." Riven smirked getting nudge from Brandon.

**O Office O**

Bloom and Stella were still fighting over the cookie while Brandon and Sky were holding their girlfriends back from each other before they hurt themselves. Everyone else was just observing the fight between them.

"It's just a cookie." Riven mumbled. Bloom and Stella froze dropping the cookie on the floor glaring at Riven. The guys let their grip of the girls as they marched over to Riven until they were in his face.

"JUST A COOKIE?" They shouted making Riven tense up a bit.

"Is this just a shoe?" Stella asked pointing to her stiletto. Riven scoffed. "NO! This is the original Fucci stiletto made by the best designer!"

"Is Musa just Musa?" Bloom dictated holding onto Musa's shoulders hard, "No, no she's not, she's your dam* girlfriend okay, she means the world to you just like this cookie is to me okay!" as she held onto Musa's shoulder HARDER.

"Okay, lost feeling, lost feeling! Please let go Bloom! Riven, take it back and Bloom just go on and tell Sky! It won't be that bad I promise babe!

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Stella shrieked grabbing the cookie that was on the floor.

Just as she was about to bite in it, Tecna swiped it away from her and swallowed it into he own mouth.

"!" Bloom and Stella yelled feeling so distraught.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Tecnatron!" Tecna hissed at them, "Now BOTH OF YOU, before I get mad, BLOOM, I believe you have something to say dear?"

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry, it must be really hard to hear! I tell ya, it's a lot easier having the Source playing 'Kick Around The Mum In The Stomach', Bring on the game f*ck on your bladder! I'm so sick of being pregnant! The only happiness I get is from a cup of coffee, which of course is decaf, 'cause—Oh! I'm pregnant!" Bloom shouted receiving a cup of coffee from Mrs Faragonda.

"B, did...you want a cookie?" Flora gently asked her making Layla conjure another one up.

"Thank you so much..." Bloom replied back softly. 

"So uh, Bloom , honey, how are those mood swings coming?" Musa asked her blatantly.

"I haven't really had any yet..." Bloom replied again.

**Everyone's POV (except Stella)**

_IS SHE CRAZY? She's had like a MILLION ZILLION of mood swings! And that includes the cookie! Maybe pregnancy has made her crazy... and slightly hyper..."_

**End POV**

"You're pregnant?" Sky asked shocked.

"Yeah, deal with it! Now ya happy! I told him! Good day, I SAID GOOD DAY!" Bloom yelled walking out of the room.

"Wait I'm confused. Why did she tell ME?"

"Because you're the father you div, catch up!" Riven grumbled, "see even I knew that, and I'm not even related to it!" Everybody stared at Riven. "Okay so maybe I didn't know and just found out now but it was so OBVIOUS!"

"Whoa, I'm the father? But how?"

"Well, you and Bloom had-" Brandon started.

"NO! NO! NO! I knew what happened! But I mean I didn't know it's been fertilized! And besides, isn't she meant to take a pregnancy test first?"

"Fertilized! What the hell are you on about? She's already pregnant so just leave it at that! In about a couple of months, she's gonna get SUPER FAT so you might wanna move on to another lady..." Riven whispered into his ears. The girls nudged him real hard. "OW! Jeez! I was joking!" Riven shrieked to the girls and mumbled to Sky, "but seriously, just think about it..."

"Riven I'm not gonna be that sad and leave Bloom stranded all alone. Besides, if I'm the father, I wanna be part of this as much as I can, so the baby can know that he has a proper father by his side..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! You do realise you're gonna be giving up the most important things in life! Not being able to date for 18 whole years! How are you gonna handle it FINANCIALLY! How are you gonna juggle work!"

"I don't know... I'll just have to besides, family is much more important than business so I'm not taking any risk sorry..."

"Awwwwwww!" the Winx (except Bloom) cooed.

"Now your turn Stel!" Tecna cried.

"I have nothing to say, nothing to hide, so I'm just going to say it... I'M GONNA COMFORT BLOOM!" as she rushed away to Bloom.

"URGHH! Look Brandon come here, we'll write it out for ya..." Musa told him.

"Err Muse I don't think that's a good idea..." Flora mumbled silently.

"OH I DON'T GIVE A SH*T, THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH, FAR ENOUGH! AND I AM ENDI-" Musa cried but was interrupted by Tecna gagging her mouth and dragging her out of the room.

"S'cuse us for a moment guys..." Tecna said.

"Well guess it's just you and me Layla..." Flora sighed.

"NOT ANYMORE!" as she ran out with Musa and Tecna.

"I can't believe you're the father Sky, it's too illogical!" Timmy cried as he checked his PDA.

"Yeah neither can I... everything's happening too fast... don't think I can handle it though."

"But you gotta, what happens if Bloom suddenly trips! What are you going to do then!"

** T Tonight T**

The girls were sitting in their dorm living room huddled up together. Stella had her mobile in her hand and her other hand was sweating. The girls tried to convince her but yet she was still too scared.

"Oh c'mon Stel, if I can do it, YOU CAN babes!" Bloom encouraged her.

"No I can't! It's too much!"

"LISTEN UP STELLA, IF YOU DON'T F*CKING CALL HIM NOW, I WILL BURN YOUR FUCCI STILETTO HEELS AND YOUR NEW SPELLA MCCARTNEY TOP OKAY! SO WHICH IS IT GOING TO BE! CLOTHES OR THE TRUTH!" Musa exclaimed at the top of her voice.

"OKAY!" as she speed-dialled Brandon and phoned him out and slammed her phone down within 20 seconds.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"I got his voicemail, obviously mean he's not answering!"

"Then leave him a dam* voicemail! Don't be so dumb-blonde Stel!" Bloom cried out loud.

"Okay, jeez, fine, fine, fine..." as she cleared her throat, "Dear Brandon, I am calling you to tell you something very important... I am pregnant and you are the father. Have a good night, bye!" She spoke to herself feeling pleased with herself.

"What you doing?" Tecna asked her.

"Leaving him a voicemail what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Writing a letter perhaps?"

"I'm not writing, I'm leaving! Dear me Tecna, catch up! I thought you were smart!"

Tecna groaned before punching in Brandon's number and shoving it up Stella's ear. "Finish up the closure!"

"That wasn't very nice Tecna; you should apologize to Stella..." Bloom told the red-faced technology fairy.

"Shush!" Flora shushed her friends when Stella got the beep.

"Brandon! Hi it's Stella. I'm just calling to say that umm...everything's fine and I'm really happy right now with all my friends here. Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Layla and you see there I'm thinking of names. Maybe you should think of one for your son." Stella spoke on the phone receiving weird looks from the girls. "Yeah that's right! I'm pregnant!" Slamming her hand on the table before continuing to speak. "And you Brandon are the father! The father! And that my friend is what you call a closure!" Stella said throwing her phone somewhere in the room.

The girls raised their eye brows at Stella's speech while Stella layed back in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

**N Next Morning N**

The guys had finished their night shift like the rest of the Red Fountain boys and went into the girls living room to have a little shut eye before coming down to breakfast. That all ended for them when each of the girls door opened which made all the guys jump.

"We weren't sleeping!" They all shouted in a battle stance and looked around to see their girlfriends smirking at them groggily in their pyjamas yawning.

"Yeah right." Layla laughed hugging Nabu.

"You guys are bad liars." Musa added giving Riven a kiss on the cheek while he and the rest of the guys flopped on the sofas and closed their eyes.

"We better let them get some sleep before breakfast." Flora suggested walking towards hers and Bloom's dorm when they heard a beeping sound coming from Brandon. They ignored it and walked inside their dorm rooms.

Brandon woke up and pulled his phone out. He put the phone to his ear and smiled. "Hey Stel I got a message from you!" He shouted making all the girls come out of their rooms looking at Stella. "Aww, you said the girl's names." Stella's eyes got wider walking towards him.

"Oh my god." She moaned. "Oh my god Brandon! No! Hang up!" She shouted making all the guys wake up. The girls covered their mouths knowing what's about to happen. Stella ran towards Brandon while he got away from her walking towards the window. "Give the phone! Alright give me the phone!" She shouted running on top of the sofa and launched herself onto Brandon's back. "Give me the phone! Give me the phone! Give me the phone!" Brandon moved slightly when Stella tried to grab the phone she threw it out of the window still hanging on to him while he stood there in shock.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. Stella sighed and the girls bit their lip. "Oh god!" Stella sighed getting off his back. "You're a..." He began. "Oh god!" They both walked away from each other before looking at each other again. "You're, you're pregnant?" He questioned. Stella walked towards the sofa Riven and Helia was on. They both got of the sofa when she crawled on the sofa and shoved her face into one of the pillow. "When...when...when we're you not pregnant?" Stella let out another sigh.

She shoved her head into her hands as Brandon started pointing at him and her. "When did we..." Stella shook her head. "Well basically...well I don't really wanna go into the details." She admitted as tears brimmed into her eyes. "But lately I err...turned into Bloom." He let out a small chuckle. "You've turned into Bloom?" She rolled her eyes and walked over to Bloom. "Duh! Exhibit A! Baggy eyes! Exhibit B! Getting fat!" Pointing to Bloom's stomach which Bloom swatted her hands from. "Exhibit C!" Stella started. "Okay! Enough with the exhibits!" Bloom interrupted not wanting to be the model.

Stella sighed and turned to look at Brandon who froze like a statue. Stella got worried and waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't flinch at all. "Brandon?" She tilted her head to the side and back to see if his eyes would follow her but nothing. "Okay whenever you're ready." She said sitting on the sofa playing with her hands. "And I'm 2 months by the way now you go!"

He was still transfixed by the information he got. "Can I get you some water?" She asked leaning forwards. "No I'm good, good." He replied with his voice kinda hoarse. "Are you okay with all of this?" Brandon smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm gonna be a dad!" Stella smiled and hugged him. "That's great! Oh my god!" She gasped. "What?" Her smile grew from ear to ear. "You and Sky should have a Dad Club!" She squealed.

"That is such a great idea!" Bloom agreed hugging Sky from behind. Sky and Brandon took one look at each other and turned to the girls. "No!" Bloom and Stella pouted while the rest of the gang laughed.

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. There's school, homework, parents and teachers! Why! Why do teachers have to be so mean to give out homework at the beginning of 2011! WHY!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Plz Review if you can!**


	19. Update

**Chapter 19-A Trade**

**I am really sorry for not updating. I know I know that all of you want to read but since school's started I might not be able to update sooner. Again I apologise but I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and Stardust best review ever. Thanks for the support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did Nabu wouldn't have died. **

Stella was sitting on her bed ordering the girls to twirl, walk and pose all day and the girls were getting tired except Bloom who was sitting next to Stella eating a bowl of salad but her hair were in pigtails which she didn't like but Stella said it suited her. Musa stopped twirling and leaned against the wall for support from her dizziness.

"Stel can we stop?" Musa asked feeling tired and dizzy.

"No!" Stella simply said with a smile. "If I can't fit into my clothes and see how I look in them then you girls have to wear them!"

"We're not your dolls Stel!" Layla spoke as she tried to rip the pink dress she was wearing. "Plus you know I hate pink!"

There was a soft knock on the door and Riven came in. The girls looked at him as he started laughing. "Guys! You gotta see what Stella's making them do!" He shouted as the other guys came in, in fits of laughter. The girls placed their hands on their hips glaring at their boyfriends.

They stopped laughing and walked over to their perspective girlfriend. Sky walked over to Bloom who gave him a death glare when he started to play with her pig tails that Stella made for her. "You look cute with pig tails." Bloom took the pigtails off and shaked her head so her hair would flow down her back like normal. "Sky we all know that I hate pigtails." Sky laughed as Bloom wacked him playfully on his chest.

Musa was still feeling dizzy as Riven catched her. She let out a sigh of relief when the dizziness stopped. "You know you didn't have to do as she said." Riven told her looking at the puffy dress she was wearing. She let out a small growl at the thought of Stella forcing her to wear the dress. "I didn't have a choice. She was holding my favourite guitar as hostage." Riven chuckled at her girlfriend. "You and your music."

Nabu was walking around Layla and laughed at what she was wearing. "Stop laughing Nabu!" Layla shouted pouting a little. "Pink suits you." Layla growled. "Everyone knows that I hate pink!" Nabu clicked his fingers and her pink dress turned to a lime green. Layla jumped up and down in joy and hugged her boyfriend. "Finally!" She shouted in happiness as Nabu started laughing again.

Tecna was tugging on her dress because it was floor length but stopped when a familiar hand helped her. She looked up to see her boyfriend Timmy holding a clump of her dress. "Thanks. It took me ages to fix the dress because it was too long and Stella convinced me to wear it." She explained to Timmy who was laughing. "What's so funny?" "Well I just thought you were the typed who would had the power to stop Stella from letting you wear that dress." Tecna smiled. "I could've but she said she would break my computer if I didn't and I wouldn't want my computer to be broken."

Helia chuckled at her girlfriend's state. Stella had put Flora's hair in a ponytail, a short punky dress with very high stilettos. She was trying to get the stilettos off but since they were high, she couldn't reach them. "Let me help you." Helia suggested making Flora sit down and slowly took off the stilettos. "That feels so much better!" Flora sighed hugging her boyfriend. "Thanks! It would've taken me years to get it off!" Helia chuckled. "You're welcome my sweet beauty." He said making Flora blushed.

Brandon walked over to his satisfied girlfriend. "I think they all appreciate my splendid work!" Brandon shook his head and hugged her. "I don't think they do cupcake." "And why not snookums?" Brandon pointed to everyone in the room who was glaring at her.

"Pfft! You all like it!" Stella cried making everyone laugh except Musa who feel onto the floor with a thud.

"Musa you okay?" Riven asked helping her to stand up again. She cringed and shut her eyes. The girls started to make their way to her when Musa's eyes snapped open. The stopped when she glowed red and her eyes were like cat's eyes.

"Baltor!" Bloom screeched. Musa started cackling which scared the hell out of everyone. She tossed Riven onto the wall and grabbed Stella by the wrist and disappeared in a puff of smoke causing everyone to cough.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted looking around for his girlfriend. Riven groaned as he fell out of the wall. Bloom clenched her fist until it was white until Sky placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to find them!" Riven shouted and everyone soon agreed except Bloom.

"No I have to find them." Bloom hissed making everyone turn to her.

"Nuh uh Bloom!" Layla cried. "If you go we go."

"No if I go, I go alone."

"No, we're a team!" Tecna shouted trying to knock some sense to her.

"I have to do this alone."

"No Bloom. We have to do it together. Win together, lose together, team mates!" Flora declared.

"No, I'm sorry. He wants me and I have to finish this by myself."

"You can't go alone without some back up." Tecna dictated shaking Bloom by the shoulders.

"Don't worry. You guys will be my back up if things don't work out."

"I'm not letting you go alone!" Sky shouted looking at Bloom in the eye.

"Yeah! They're our girlfriends!" Brandon agreed. "We should be able to come too!" Riven shouted wanting to find Musa as soon as possible. Bloom shook her head and gave Tecna something before disappearing.

"D*mn it!" Sky shouted in frustration. "Why doesn't she listen?"

"Because she's the only one who can stop him." Tecna answered his question looking away from everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what she has to do."

"What?" Flora asked holding onto Helia.

"This..." She whispered holding something up making everyone's eyes grow big.

**B Baltor's Lair B**

Stella was hanging on a wall with chains holding her up so was Musa who was back to normal. They were both struggling with the chains and if they were close to getting out, the chains would zap them back to square one.

"This s*cks!" Musa yelled pulling the chains.

"You were the one who brought us here!" Stella shouted at Musa who glared at the Sun and the Moon fairy.

"Unbelievable! I was under a spell!"

"So you didn't have to drag me along! You could've just dragged somebody else but NO it had to be me!"

Musa scoffed at her reaction. There was silence making both of them feeling uncomfortable. "Listen...umm if anything happens to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Stella started looking anywhere around the room except Musa's face.

"I guess I wouldn't be able to either Stel."

"I know we fight and stuff but that's what makes you one of my best friends."

"Really? I just thought it was out thing you know." Musa said laughing along with Stella.

"It is our thing but it's a good thing." She paused. "Did that make any sense?"

"Nope but then again when have you made any sense?" Musa asked making both of them laugh again. The door to their cell opened to reveal a familiar face. "BLOOM!"

There was an evil laugh behind her. Baltor. He was holding her by the neck and snapped his fingers dropping both fairies onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Musa questioned not trusting him for what was happening.

"Your friend decided to trade herself for you two." He laughed throwing Bloom out of the room.

"If you hurt her in any way I'll blast you into Oblivion!" Stella threatened pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Well you can't because the trade is done." He acknowledged sending them to Alfea again.

They both moaned and got up. They looked around to see that they were in Stella's room again alone.

"I thought we were gonna get welcomed." Stella mumbled to Musa.

"Their next door you idiot!" Musa grumbled using her hearing powers to listen into their conversation. "I can't hear anything their saying."

"Probably because their whispering!"

"No, I mean I would've been able to hear them perfectly even if it was a tiny whisper." Musa explained looking at the chain marks on her hands.

"Stings don't it?" Stella asked opening the door so everyone could see her. Musa joined her but nobody seemed to notice them because they were all hard at work on something. They both shrugged their shoulders and walked behind their boyfriend.

"So what are you guys doing?" Stella asked in a girly voice.

Brandon turned his head to see her and said "We're figuring out a way to save you." And got back to work and Stella simply nodded with a smile on her face.

"So how are you guys gonna save us?" Musa asked playing with Riven's hair.

"We're gonna sneak in Baltor's lair and..." Riven stopped and turned to see her playing with his hair. "MUSA!"

"STELLA!" Brandon shouted hugging her.

"How did you guys get out of there?" Flora asked.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky yelled.

"How did you guys get here?" Tecna questioned tapping things in her PDA. Everyone started blurting questions at them until Musa stopped them.

"We got out because of Bloom." Stella answered for the both of them in a whisper.

"Well we're is she?" Sky asked looking at her directly.

"She traded herself for us."

"We have no idea what she's gonna do next but..." Musa began but was stopped by Tecna.

"We do."

"You do? What's she gonna do?"

**B Baltor's Lair B**

Bloom was on one side off the room in her Believix ready to strike while Baltor on the other hand was on the other side of the room creating a shield. They both had something in their hands that would hurt them real bad.

"Are you ready?" Baltor asked feeling amused.

"You bet!" Bloom smirked throwing an attack at him which he dodged.

"And here I thought the mother of the Source would be powerful but I think not!" He teased throwing a light blue energy ball at her which she couldn't escape because it was her weakness. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm gonna finish you off with or without help!"

"Bloom you're friends can't help you because they'll be experiencing something that they'll never expect."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" He laughed creating the scene that was happening at Alfea right now.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Bloom shouted throwing a fireball at him. "Fire Arrow!"

He was crushed onto the wall behind him. Bloom kept on throwing her attacks at him so he would be weak when he regained his strengths again and whispered. "Come on, come on, come on..."

**A Alfea A**

Fire was spreading through the forest and was heading towards Alfea's entrance. Water was attacking many students who were in the East Wing carrying them out into the quad. An earthquake destroyed the West Wing off Alfea as tornados started to appear in the quad.

"What is going on?" Stella screamed as everyone ran in the quad.

"I say we go Believix." Layla suggested as all the girls nodded in agreement.

"WINX BELIEVIX!"

After the transformation, the girls flew to one of the elements. Stella flew towards the tornados and felt like they would suck her in but since her wings were much stronger it kept her from being sucked it. "SOLAR STORM!" She shouted destroying the tornados in one go. "BULLS EYE!" She shouted in happiness but stopped celebrating when the tornados that exploded made six more tornados appear. "Uh oh..."

Musa flew towards the earthquake and flew as high as she could before aiming at the source of where the earthquake was coming from. "HARMONIC ATTACK!" She yelled sending a massive and powerful force of magic to the source of the earthquake and squealed at her achievement. She started to fly towards the other girls when the earthquake's shake was stronger and started to shake everyone who was in the West side of Alfea. "Cr*p!"

Tecna landed in front of the ferocious water that was heading towards her way. She closed her eyes before summoning her spell. "MEGAWATT!" She shouted and trapped the water in a huge techno spear that she made. She smiled and turned around to see the other girls but got hit with the water hard. She looked up to see that her spear had vanished. "The water was too powerful!"

Layla and Flora flew to the front of the school towards the scorching fire that was getting closer to the school by the minute. They both held hands and put their free hand out to the front.

"MORPHIX SHIELD!"

"AUTUMN WIND!"

The fire had been surrounded with a bunch of beautiful flower petals which made Layla's attack easier as a morphix shield was made around the fire so it wouldn't get out. They both high fived at each other in their success and turned around to see that Stella could use some help when Flora felt something. She turned around to see that the fire was making its way towards Alfea. "Uh...Layla I think we're not done yet." Layla groaned at the fire.

"GIRLS!" Mrs Faragonda shouted. "COME DOWN HERE!" The girls flew down panting hard. Mrs Faragonda and Saladin nodded at each other.

"Girls you must use convergence." Saladin instructed.

"We can't not without Bloom!" Stella cried looking behind to see that the tornados were sucking in some of the students already.

"You don't have a choice!"

"You have to do it now or it'll be too late!" Mrs Faragonda shouted to everyone.

The girls got into a circle and held hands. They closed their eyes as their wings flew them on top of the whole school. One by one the opened their eyes to shout out their attack.

"DAWN OF LIGHT!"

"BREATHE OF THE WORLD!"

"BRIGHT HEART!"

"GEM OF MIND!"

"SPIRIT OF COURAGE!"

The girls looked around to see that they had only weakened the elements but not enough to stop it.

"We need Bloom." Stella shouted.

"Chillax Stel! I'm right next to you!" Musa snapped at her.

"Sorry! What do we do now?" She asked and looked at everyone for an answer. Everyone shrugged except for the nature fairy who was chanting something. "What is she saying?"

"She's saying come on, come on, come on!"

"Why?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna follow her lead if it will get us somewhere." Layla told them and started chanting.

Soon enough all of them started chanting. "Come on, come on, come on..." Their chanting got louder and everyone in the school noticed what they were chanting.

"Why are they saying come on?" One of the Red Fountain boys asked.

"That's a bit silly isn't it?" One of the fairies sneered.

"Enough!" Griselda yelled. Mrs Faragonda mouthed 'thank you' to her before turning to Saladin. "What do you think their doing?"

"Sophix." He answered. Mrs Faragonda smiled.

**B Baltor's Lair B**

"See they can manage fine without me!" She shouted throwing another attack at him.

Baltor laughed as he dodged her attack. "They won't last long without you."

"Yes they will!" She screamed. "DRAGON HEART!" She shot a fireball with blue sparkles that has a heat-seeking feature which exploded violently.

The smoke slowly disappeared to reveal Baltor on the floor with his purple jacket ripped to pieces. Bloom smirked at her success. "One last thing." She whispered pulling out a waterstar. She touched the middle of the waterstar and left it next to Baltor which would kill him in an instant in about 3 seconds. Bloom quickly made a portal to Alfea and landed on the ground looking tired.

She looked up and saw her friends. 'Come on!' She thought and joined them from the ground. "Come on, come on, come on..."

"Do you guys feel that?" Flora asked as all of them kept chanting and nodded their heads.

"This is it guys! Keep chanting!" Musa encouraged as a bright light covered them all.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? You decide. The next chapter might not be on for a few days but I'll try and not leave the story hanging for two weeks or so! What do you think should happen next?**

**The Trix take over Baltor's spot and the girls defeat them with their Lovix?**

**The guys defeat the trix with the girls' power?**

**Any ideas review them and I'll see!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Combining not 1, not 2 but 4 into 1**

**I am so sooo so soooooooooooo sorry for not updating! The wire on my laptop broke so I can't use it until my dad finds me a new one! So I'm stuck using my mum's laptop and I'm only allowed to use it for a couple of hours only so if the stories are rubbish it's only because I have a couple of hours to write it! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did Nabu wouldn't have died...Tear...**

Bloom rose up into the air as she joined her friends in their transformation. Bloom's Sophix is nature based. Her top becomes a light blue halter top, with purple sleeves extending to her elbows, after which they change to dark green. Her skirt is a darker blue sarong, and her shoes are strappy wedge shaped heels. The golden heart holding her hair in her Believix becomes green. Her wings remain the same shape as they were in her Believix, although the points soften, but they are now blue and green with no designs.

Stella's Sophix is nature based. Her hair remains the same, though the bands holding her pigtails change to green. Her top is an orange tank top with a green fringe, and her skirt is green and orange with ruffles. On her wrists she has light pink gloves, and on her upper arms are ruffled bits of pink fabric tied with a green band. Her shoes are green heels tied to her legs with blue fabric, and have pink flowers on them. Her wings remain the same general shape, but are now pink and green.

Flora's Sophix has a green and pink halter top held on by a pink strap. Her skirt is various shades of green and rather leaf-like, with a belt made out of three strands of pink fabric held together with a pink heart. On her wrists are hot and light pink fingerless gloves. Her shoes are lime green wedges with strips of fabric holding them on. Her wings are the same shape as her Believix wings but are cyan and light green with light magenta borders.

Musa's Sophix consists of a dark pink one-shouldered tank top. Her pants are now dark pink, with ruffles below the knee, and covered by a light and dark green skirt. Her shoes are green platform heels with dark green straps holding them on, and one pink ruffle on the front of each shoe. Around her neck is a dark pink choker, and on her arms are light purple, shoulder-length, fluffy gloves topped with a band of light green. Her hair remains in the same style, although the band holding her pigtail and her headband have changed to dark green, with a purple flower on the headband. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged with a lighter pink and are light pink and green on the inside.

Tecna's Sophix consists of a light purple, flowy, midriff halter top with green inserts, a large purple flower in her hair, and purple and green wrist cuffs. Her Believix shorts become a green, sectioned skirt with a purple belt. She, like the rest of the girls, wears sandals.

Layla's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee bands and matching high heels and hair band. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders.

The girls looked around at their surroundings before they checked out their outfits.

"O.M.G. WHO DESIGNED THIS! I NEED TO KNOW THIS DESIGNER! Bloom check out the label, quick!" Stella squealed in delight.

"Err Stella... it's our Sophix transformation. There is no label-" Tecna begin and then sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"There's no label Stel..." Bloom mumbled.

"You let me down too much Bloom..." Stella uttered, looking at her outfit then hearing Bloom's voice, "Oh my gosh, it's you Bloom? BLOOM? BLOOM!" as she hugged Bloom.

"O-k, kinda need some air Stel!"

"Whoa, where'd ya come from?" Musa asked confused.

"Logically, she should come out of a portal after defeating Baltor of course, did you defeat him?" Tecna asked.

"Well... ermmm..." Bloom began.

"Bloom? Are you okay? It's just us, you can tell us. Right? I mean we're your best friends..." Flora mumbled quietly.

"DUH! Course I did! Look forget about' that, celebration time?" Bloom asked, grinning.

"OH YEAH! CELEBRATION TIME! Bloom YOU HAVE GOT to check out my latest move, it's called the..." Layla exclaimed.

"Sorry to bust your bubbles girls but we've got company..." Musa interrupted.

"WHERE?" Stella screamed looking around, "Any hot guys that I could check out?"

PFFT!

Glasses crashed to the ground into millions of pieces.

"Nah, just some 3 hot chicks..." a familiar voice boomed.

"Urgh, why would I wanna check you out Darcy? You're too ugly for me, totally out of my league!" Stella sighed.

"Because I'm too pretty for you!"

"So you WANT me to check you out?"

"Yes and no..."

"That makes you a lesbian love..."

"WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING?" Flora asked confusingly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Just The Way You Are**

**Last Chapter before I post my new story The Magical Adventure or Who's my Daddy but most likely Who's My Daddy FIRST! I wrote like loads of chapters for that one! I am so upset that this story has to come to an end but every story has to end and that day is TODAY so LET'S ROCK ON!**

The Winx and the Specialists were having a little get together with their families. Another year has passed and Bloom had a baby boy named Mike who was the Source who could vanquish any evil among them. They soon found out they named him Mike after Bloom's adoptive father Mike. Stella had a healthy baby boy named Jake 3 months later. Jake was the guardian of the Source and was bright and sunny all the time like his mother. Both Sky and Brandon were happy and ready to do everything to be great dads. Before the guys wanted to go in and feed their little babies, the guys told the girls to wait with their parents in the Magix Arena.

"Ermmm... why? I need to go change Mike's nappy, he absolutely reeks..." Bloom mumbled in a good way as she picked Mike up.

"Urgh, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" Stella shrieked, covering her ears.

"You do know you have to do it someday right?" Brandon told her.

"I have done it..."

"When exactly and to whom?"

"Let's just say... when i got it, I GOT IT."

"Let's go sweetie, I'll help you" Flora politely offered.

"Thanks Flo, what would I do without you!"

"NOTHING!" Layla and Musa smirked.

So Flora, Bloom and Stella headed off to attend their kids whilst the rest of the girls waited in the Magix Arena with their parents waiting for their guys.

"Now for the entertainment, eh!" King Oritel exclaimed, patting King Radius's back.

"This should be fun..." King Radius replied.

"What's fun about an arena?" Tecna asked.

Then there was silence. All you could hear was the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently in the air. Plus Stella squealing as they made their way towards the crew.

"Eek! You should of heard Jake, Daddy! He giggled for the first time!"

Radius let out a small chuckle before taking a sip of his drink. Musa lent in so she could whisper something to Layla. "Didn't he just laugh an hour ago before he took a nap?"

Tecna interrupted her by shushing her. "She doesn't know!" She hissed back.

"Come on guys! The entertainment gonna start!" Bloom squealed.

Tom, Tecna's father smiled as he began to count down. "In 3, 2 and 1!"

The curtains drew and you couldn't see anything because the Arena had turned pitch black. The babies didn't even cry surprisingly as a guitar solo started.

**All**

**Sky**

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining

**Brandon**  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying 

**Sky**  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day 

**Brandon**  
Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her

**Sky**  
She won't believe me

**Brandon**  
And its so, it's so

**Sky**  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see 

**Brandon**  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

Bloom and Stella was smiling like there was no tomorrow. They hugged their little ones and pointed to who their daddies were.

"Look Jake! There's your Daddy!" Stella whispered in his ear. "Wave to Daddy." She picked up his right arm gently and started waving it. He laughed and everyone gushed over them.

"Look. Your Daddy's playing a guitar!" Bloom told Mike like she knew he understood what she was saying.

He started waving his hands about and a baby blue guitar appeared over both of their heads. Musa grabbed it before it fell on top of them.

"You know he's one smart baby." Tecna commented putting her arm around Musa.

"Not as smart as you Tec!" Layla uttered winking at Tecna 

**All**  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stare's for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are 

**Nabu**  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

**Timmy**  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy 

**Nabu**  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day 

**Timmy**  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change

**Nabu**  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same 

**Timmy**  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say 

Tecna smirked while Layla crossed her arms across her chest. Stella laughed at her behaviour. "If he wanted to kiss me he should've asked or go for it not stare." Layla told them.

"Come on Layla. That is so not true!" Musa giggled giving her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say!"

"Looks like Timmy doesn't see you as a computer." Flora sang in Tecna's ear making Tecna blush.

"Aww you made her blush!" Bloom laughed making the two babies laugh making everyone laugh making a pink face Tecna blush even redder.

**All**  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are 

**Riven**  
The way you are

**Helia**  
The way you are

**Riven**  
Girl you're amazing

**Helia**  
Just the way you are 

Tecna smirked at a red face Musa. "Now look who's blushing?"

"Shut up!" Musa growled playfully. "What about Flora?"

"There's nothing about Flora." Flora squeaked clearly blushing bright red aswell.

**Sky**  
When I see your face

**Brandon**  
There's not a thing that I would change

**Riven**  
Cause you're amazing

**Timmy**  
Just the way you are

**Helia**  
And when you smile,

**Nabu**  
The whole world stops and stare's for awhile

**All**  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

There was a massive round of applause, whistling and a very loud cheer coming from the Winx. The girls were clapping the loudest as the guys exited the stage.

"Oh Sky, I never knew you could be such a romantic!" as Bloom cried into his shoulders.

"Why thanks babes!" Sky replied back.

"Gosh Timmy, I've never seen this romantic side of yours!" Tecna grinned.

"Well... I'm just working the charm..." Timmy answered.

"What charm?" Riven smirked.

"Oh Riven, don't mind him Timmy. C'mon Riv, lighten up. Your my Rock God." Musa whispered into his ears.

"NABU!" Layla shrieked hugging him.

"Layla!" Nabu exclaimed hugging her back.

"You were too amazing baby, you never told me about that talent of yours!"

"That was the surprise baby cakes..." Nabu replied.

"Helia... words cannot describe how much I loved that... and you" Flora mumbled quietly.

"Thanks Flo, glad you enjoyed that" Helia hugged her.

"Brandon, you have no idea how much lil Jakey and I loved to see our loved ones up on stage!" Stella muttered.

"I love you both so much and thanks!"

Flora whispered something to Helia before saying this, "hey girls, I gotta go do... my business, catch you later at Cafe Supreme?"

"Erm what you doing exactly?" Layla asked curiously.

"You know my business... Helia come on."

"Eww, your getting Helia to watch? You pervert!" Stella shrieked.

"Noo! Noo! I just need someone to talk to whilst-"

"Well you could of asked us..." Musa grumbled.

"No this is about our future..."

"Ohhhhh, go, go!" the girls ushered her.

"GET IN THERE BRUV!" the guys shrieked.

Then there was silence.

"They're not having S-E-X babe..." Stella mumbled quietly so Jake couldn't hear.

"Right..."

So whilst they were walking towards Cafe Supreme, Flora and Helia went to a bathroom.

"Right, you ready?" Flora whispered.

"Yep..."

Suddenly, you could hear them making some like sex noises, moaning and saying c'mon! Harder!

"Guys, OMG, I can hear Flora and Helia!" Musa screamed running towards the bathroom.

"What is it? What can you hear?" Tecna asked scared.

"C'mon Helia! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS!"

"I'm trying! It's so bl**dy hard?"

The girls heard this and so did the guys.

"Whoa, this is another side of Helia we never saw..." Sky muttered.

"I know right!" Riven grinned.

The girls started banging on the door whilst the guys were just like whispering to each other bout COD: Black Ops.

"I cannot believe you guys are too busy talking about stupid Black Ops when your friend is about to get killed!" Tecna complained.

"By who?" Timmy asked.

"US!" the Winx shrieked.

"FLORA, FLORA, GET OUT NOW!" The Winx screamed.

Flora unlocked the door but Helia stepped out.

"Yes?" Helia asked.

"You can't have S-E-X in front of the B-A-B-I-E!" Stella hissed.

"Oh my God, you thought we were? Urgh, you guys are sick..."

"What were you doing then?" Bloom shrieked.

"Opening a packet of... tissues?" showing them the pregnancy stick packet.

"Ohhh... and you couldn't open that?" Nabu asked.

"Here lemme... ," Musa whispered, "oh Gaga, oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga oh Gaga... WOOSH!" as the packet burst open.

"Ooh thanks Muse! Your such a great help!" as Flora did it.

1 minute passed.

"Well?" the girls squealed as Flora came out.

"Look at it Stel, I can't bear it!"

"URGH! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN!" Stella screamed covering her eyes.

"Let's see... Negative." Bloom looked.

"Oh my God really?"

"Oh sorry I said the wrong word... POSITIVE!" as she hugged Flora.

The girls screamed like little girls whilst the guys were congratulating Helia and stuff.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!" Flora cried.

**Ahhhhh! Well thank you for reading it, it's been a great pleasure serving you with all my chapters. It's so sad to end it but no fear, Who's My Daddy II is coming soon! Hopefully tomorrow! Haha... sometime soon I guarantee you. Hoped you liked it and I would like to thank all my reviewers with shoutouts:**

**Lol123, winxlover, btw, sos23, musicflowswithin, stardust, BLOOMIX, I'mAMusicGirl, starfire1994, ToMmYxKnIgHt, FAN OF SUSH123, WinxfairyBloomfan1212, SushFanLoVeR, jojo12, , lacey 99, xoxowinxxoxo, lol, hi, Jade, Dobbyluver1, Slurpee123, smileyselena, Tattle-tail-secret09, Raining Soul, Winxloverz, Shabangabang, randomfunnyness, Winxchic, CallxmexLu and winxlaylafan123.**

**Thank you all, hope you read my new stories: Who's My Daddy II and Magical Adventures! **

**Love,**

**Sush123 xx**


End file.
